Not Too Late
by meetmeinthemiddle
Summary: Aquel día, Quinn solo buscaba algo que la hiciera olvidarse de los dolorosos recuerdos, sin embargo acabó encontrando una segunda oportunidad. Pero, algunas veces, el orgullo nos ciega de tal forma que somos incapaces de distinguir lo que de verdad estamos sintiendo. Nunca es demasiado tarde para enmendar nuestros errores. Advertencia: G!P Quinn [Multi-chapter Faberry] [Adaptación]
1. Capítulo 1

Quinn se despertó sola.

Y eso era raro, porque juraría que no estaba sola cuando se durmió, agotada, varias horas antes.

¿Algo sobre una cantante...? Ah, sí, ¡Babra! Rachel Barbra, como la diva cantante.

De mediana estatura y con unas curvas para morirse, con una mata de pelo ondulado castaño y los ojos de un marrón oscuro preciosos. Extraños e hipnotizadores ojos con un enigmático brillo.

No era que le interesaran sus secretos. Rachel había sido una simple distracción, un medio para olvidar el pasado y todo el dolor que significó el día anterior. Había buscado olvidar, divertirse, y la presencia de Rachel Berry se lo había permitido. Por lo menos, durante unas horas.

¿Y dónde estaba ella? Fuera seguía oscuro, y las sábanas revueltas seguían calientes: hacía poco que se había ido.

Frunció el ceño al pensar en su desaparición: ¡ese privilegio solía ser suyo! Vino, una cena y una mujer en la cama, pero sin complicarse, y mucho menos dejarla entrar en su mundo privado. Claro que eso era un poco más difícil cuando la cama era la suya.

Porque ella no vivía sola, recordó Quinn. Así que después de la cena la había llevado a su piso, rompiendo sus propias reglas, para tomar una copa... y otras cosas.

En realidad rompió dos reglas, recordó con una mueca, ya que Rachel trabajaba para ella, en la Galería Fabray de la planta baja.

Pero problemas desesperados requerían soluciones desesperadas y por eso había llevado a Rachel a su casa ante la necesidad de perderse en la belleza de su cuerpo perfecto de largas piernas. Y lo había hecho. La había deslumbrado, embrujado por no ser una de esas mujeres sofisticadas con las que mantenía un breve encuentro, además de por la excitación de la noche pasada. Su dolor había quedado anestesiado, incluso borrado.

Quinn gruñó al recordar lo del día anterior, se sentó en la cama, intentando borrar de su mente la tórrida escena de sexo, y salió de la habitación dando la espalda a las sábanas revueltas.

Se paró en seco al comprobar que, después de todo, no estaba sola.

Rachel, salía de la cocina con un vaso de agua en la mano, su desnudez quedaba oculta únicamente por la larga mata de pelo que le llegaba casi hasta la cintura.

Quinn sintió de inmediato despertarse su deseo al ver su cuerpo bronceado de largas y suaves piernas, caderas y cintura de sexys curvas, pechos firmes y pezones erectos. Pedía a gritos que la besaran, otra vez.

Se había fijado en ella hacía unos meses en la galería. Su belleza era tal que no podía evitar destacar. Pero hasta el día anterior no había hablado con ella.

Y la deseaba de nuevo. Otra vez.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó con voz ronca.

Rachel se quedó sin habla al verla. No estaba segura del todo de cómo había acabado en el apartamento de Quinn Fabray. En su cama. En sus brazos.

Se había sentido atraída por ella desde que la vio. Enamorada, o más bien excitada, reconoció tristemente al recordar cada beso y caricia de la noche anterior, completamente a su merced desde el instante en que Quinn la tomó en sus brazos.

O tal vez ya estuviera perdida antes...

La carismática Quinn Fabray era la dueña de una galería de arte en Londres, donde ella trabajaba, además de otras dos, en París y Nueva York. Su tiempo lo repartía por igual entre las tres y tenía apartamentos encima de cada una de ellas.

Rachel llevaba varias semanas trabajando en su galería cuando vio por primera vez a la dueña. Cuando irrumpió en la sala oeste de la galería hacía cuatro meses, bombardeando con instrucciones a un gerente, Rachel sintió que el aire escapaba de sus pulmones.

Medía sobre un metro setenta y su cuerpo era delgado y atlético, con su café y ese corte de pelo desaliñado apartado de su rostro blanco, y sus ojos de una tonalidad dorada. Poseía un cierto aire de salvaje que reflejaba la energía de un león enjaulado. ¡E igualmente peligrosa!

Nunca, ni en sus más locos sueños, habría imaginado que se fijaría en ella, en una empleada novata. Pero la noche anterior se había tropezado accidentalmente con ella al salir de la galería y, en lugar de la mirada de reproche que había esperado, ambas se rieron y se disculparon. Aun así, se había quedado de piedra cuando Quinn la invitó a cenar, con el pretexto de que tras varios meses trabajando en la galería era hora de que se conocieran.

¡Que se conocieran!

Habían hecho bastante más que eso. No había un centímetro del cuerpo de Rachel que Quinn no hubiese tocado o besado. Sus mejillas enrojecieron al recordarlo.

Se encontró ante la desnuda perfección de su cuerpo. Un cuerpo que ella había descubierto la noche anterior, pálido, un tono muy sexy para su gusto, con unos pechos pequeños pero muy bonitos, unas piernas preciosas y un miembro para nada pequeño. Al contrario de lo que ella pensó, Quinn estaba muy orgullosa de esa parte de su anatomía. Su condición no era un secreto para nadie.

En ese momento, al percibir su erección, Rachel sintió un líquido fundirse entre sus propios muslos y el calor invadir su lánguido cuerpo.

—Espero que no te importe, tenía sed —contestó la morena mientras levantaba el vaso en que había bebido.

Quinn también tenía sed, pero no de agua. Le quitó el vaso y lo dejó sobre la mesa. Sus ojos se oscurecieron al agacharse para besar uno de sus erectos pezones. La miró a los ojos mientras pasaba la lengua por la sensible protuberancia, y sintió la creciente dureza entre sus piernas cuando ella gimió y sus ojos lanzaron destellos al arquearse su cuerpo contra el de Quinn.

Era preciosa, una diosa, y quería perderse en ella de nuevo, no para borrar los dolorosos recuerdos del día anterior, sino porque la deseaba con tal fiereza que sabía que no podría mostrarse delicada con ella. Era imposible. Necesitaba introducirse en Rachel, y sabía que ella recibiría ese deseo con el suyo propio. Como había hecho antes.

La levantó en sus brazos, hundiendo su lengua en la boca de la morena, que le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos mientras sus dedos se enredaban en la rubia cabellera.

Rachel temblaba cuando ella la volvió a tumbar sobre las sábanas revueltas, y sus bocas se fundieron mientras la mano de Quinn acariciaba su pezón, que ya estaba duro y erecto, inundando su cuerpo de calor y fuego líquido.

Rachel acarició su espalda, antes de bajar y tocarla ahí, encantada con la sensación de la dureza de Quinn en su mano. El gruñido que oyó confirmó que la rubia también estaba encantada.

Quinn se tumbó de espaldas mientras Rachel besaba sus pechos y bajaba por su estómago hasta el miembro que palpitaba entre los muslos. Su respiración se ahogó al sentir la sensual caricia de su lengua contra su miembro y, al tiempo que sabía que no iba a poder aguantar mucho más, deseaba hundirse en el calor de sus muslos, dentro de ella, acariciándola hasta alcanzar ese desgarrador clímax que tan bien recordaba, por partida doble, de la noche anterior.

Se colocó sobre ella y miró su excitado rostro mientras la penetraba lentamente y las caderas de ambas se movían al unísono, obligándola Rachel, con un lento movimiento, a que la penetrara más profundamente.

Minutos, o quizás horas, después, Rachel jadeó y sintió el placer que invadía su cuerpo tembloroso mientras perdía el control y alcanzaba la cima. Quinn la acompañó, con deliciosas y profundas sacudidas dentro de ella mientras se rendía a las sensaciones de su cuerpo.

Rachel se tumbó con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho mientras Quinn rodeaba su cintura con el brazo, muy cerca de ella. La morena nunca había sentido algo así. Sus cuerpos estaban perfectamente sincronizados y cuando llegaban al clímax era como un ballet.

Sonrió al pensar en lo feliz que era, totalmente relajada y completa. Le resultaría muy fácil enamorarse locamente de esa mujer. Suponiendo que no lo estuviese ya. Lo cual, considerando su desinhibida reacción ante ella, le hacía pensar que podría ser cierto.

En cualquier caso, se sentía más unida a Quinn de lo que había estado nunca a alguien, y se preguntaba por el futuro. ¿Pasarían el día juntas? Era domingo y no trabajaban. A lo mejor le apetecería que desayunaran juntas. Antes de hacer el amor. Luego, podían dar un paseo por el parque. Y luego...

Rachel, agotada y feliz, se durmió.

Quinn estaba despierta junto a ella, su cuerpo saciado, pero su mente repentinamente despierta.

Rachel Berry era preciosa y deseable, y respondía ante ella de una forma que le resultaba irresistible. Pero era esa falta de control lo que le advertía que tenía que resistirse a ella. Los grilletes de terciopelo de una mujer no eran para ella, ni la agradable intimidad que estrechaba los lazos hasta que una dejaba de ser dueña de sus pensamientos o acciones. Nunca más. Ésa era la causa del dolor y la desesperación que había intentado borrar la noche anterior.

Y además, era su empleada. Algo intocable. Aunque había hecho bastante más que tocarla. Había creado la situación que siempre había procurado evitar.

Desde su divorcio hacía dos años, había conocido a muchas mujeres, las había invitado a una copa y a cenar, se había acostado con ellas y se había marchado sin remordimientos. Ninguna de esas relaciones había durado lo bastante para crear un vínculo, sobre todo emocional. Pero una empleada, y por eso siempre las había evitado, iba a ser un poco más difícil de evitar.

Aún no estaba segura de cómo iba a tratar el hecho de que Rachel trabajara para ella. Lo más fácil sería despedirla, pero no parecía justo que perdiera su empleo por haberse acostado con ella. De hecho, la mayoría de las mujeres pensarían que su trabajo sería más seguro después de acostarse con la jefa.

Contempló el rostro que dormía en sus brazos. ¿Por qué había estado Rachel tan dispuesta a irse con ella la noche anterior? ¿Por el mismo motivo por el que había vuelto a hacer el amor con ella? Si no era eso, le esperaba una desagradable sorpresa.

Nadie, ni nada, sujetaba a Quinn Fabray, y mucho menos una sirena de cabello oscuro como le gustaban y ni con esos hermosos ojos color chocolate.

* * *

Rachel se sentía casi intimidada al entrar en la modernísima cocina varias horas después.

Se había despertado sola en la enorme cama de Quinn que le había recordado la tórrida escena de amor que allí había tenido lugar, tanto la noche anterior como esa misma mañana. Había recogido su ropa y se había dado el gusto de ducharse y vestirse antes de ir a buscar a Quinn.

La rubia se encontraba en la espaciosa cocina, vuelta de espaldas, mientras preparaba café. Llevaba puestos unos skinny jeans y una camiseta negra.

Rachel observó su espalda y su dorada cabellera, ahí mismo tan sexys como la recordaría siempre.

Con veintisiete años, cuatro más que ella, era sin duda la mujer más maravillosa que había visto jamás. No le sobraba ni un gramo de grasa, y sus manos, que tanto la habían acariciado, eran largas y delgadas. Y hacía el amor con una maestría que denotaba una experiencia que ella estaba lejos de igualar. Cierto que había estado casada cinco años, según Tina, otra ayudante de la galería. Se lo había contado hacía tres meses, después de otra visita relámpago de Quinn, durante la cual les había echado una bronca, antes de irse a la galería de París a aterrorizar a sus empleados de allí.

Tina le había explicado que Quinn era así a veces, que había tenido un hijo: un niño que había fallecido cuando tenía cuatro años. Su muerte había precipitado su divorcio hacía dos años y Quinn se hundía a veces en el torbellino de un infierno de emociones. No era de extrañar. Rachel no podía imaginarse nada más traumático que la muerte de un hijo. Pero esos retazos de información sobre su jefa no habían hecho sino aumentar su interés por ella.

La había observado a hurtadillas durante sus visitas a la galería. La había visto sonreír sólo ocasionalmente, aunque una vez se rió abiertamente, lo que suavizó la expresión de su rostro dándole un aspecto casi infantil, salvo por el profundo gesto de dolor que nunca abandonaba sus ojos. De vez en cuando irrumpía en la galería, con su vitalidad y energía, dejando a Rachel fascinada y perpleja, para luego desaparecer con la misma vitalidad. Pero Rachel nunca se habría imaginado que la invitara a cenar como lo hizo, ni que pasaría la noche con ella en su apartamento.

Quinn presintió la llegada de Rachel a la cocina, y notó su silencio, de pie tras ella, mientras seguía preparando café para retrasar el inevitable momento de la conversación. Conversación que a Quinn se le antojaba inútil tras pasar la noche con una mujer.

Para ella, la mañana después siempre había sido lo peor de las breves relaciones que había tenido desde su divorcio. ¿De qué se suponía que tenían que hablar? ¿Del tiempo? ¿De quién ganaría el campeonato de tenis ese año? ¿Del torneo Inglés de golf? Pero la alternativa era hablar sobre volverse a ver: algo inaceptable para Quinn. Sobre todo en ese caso. Comprendía que había cometido un terrible error, y no tenía intención de enmendarlo con la pretensión de que su relación (¿aventura de una noche?) tuviera algún futuro.

_«Bueno, ha llegado el momento»,_ pensó Quinn mientras se volvía hacia ella. Cuanto antes acabara con eso, antes podría proseguir con su vida.

Rachel llevaba puesta otra vez la blusa de seda negra y los ajustados pantalones del día anterior, y su cabello caía sedoso por los hombros. El maquillaje pretendía, aunque no conseguía, ocultar el enrojecimiento de sus mejillas, allí donde la intensidad de sus besos habían marcado su bronceada piel.

¡No iba a continuar! Tenía que dejar de pensar en lo salvaje y dispuesta que había sido esa mujer en sus brazos. De lo contrario acabarían de nuevo en la cama.

—¿Lista para marcharte? —Preguntó sin darle importancia— ¿O prefieres tomarte antes un café? —añadió mientras sujetaba la cafetera.

Rachel frunció el ceño ante tanta brusquedad. No podía esperar más para echarla. Se esfumaba la esperanza de pasar el día juntas, hablando, riendo y haciendo el amor.

—No... Gracias —Rechazó el café mientras se preguntaba si Quinn esperaba que se marchara sin más. Se produjo un incómodo silencio.

_«¿A qué espera?»,_ se preguntó Quinn. Le había ofrecido café, lo había rechazado y lo mejor para ambas sería que ella...

—Yo... será mejor que me vaya —dijo Rachel torpemente al notar la urgencia de Quinn, pero en un tono inquisitivo: como si esperara que ella le pidiera que se quedara.

¿Para qué? Habían cenado. Habían hecho el amor. Habían disfrutado. Y se había acabado. ¿Qué más esperaba de ella? Porque Quinn no tenía nada más que ofrecer.

—Mi compañero de piso seguramente se preguntará dónde estoy —añadió contrariada.

Quinn no se había molestado la noche anterior en preguntarle si estaba comprometida, o si por lo menos tenía pareja. Había estado demasiado concentrada en su propio dolor. Pero en esos momentos sentía curiosidad. No parecía la clase de mujer que engañara a su pareja. Pero tampoco le había parecido la clase de mujer que se acostaría con ella ¡y cómo se había equivocado!

Rachel pensaba que la situación era muy incómoda y no sabía exactamente cómo debía comportarse la mañana después de la noche anterior. Seguramente porque había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última mañana después de la noche anterior.

No era que fuera completamente inexperta: había mantenido una relación hacía unos años, en la universidad. Pero nunca había pasado la noche en el piso de alguien. Y ese alguien era Quinn Fabray, su jefa desde hacía seis meses, haciendo que la situación fuera aún más incómoda.

—¿Seguro que no quieres café? —suspiró Quinn aliviada ante su sugerencia de marcharse, mientras se servía una taza sin leche ni azúcar.

Rachel negó con la cabeza y reconoció tristemente que la insistencia de la invitación parecía más una cortesía que otra cosa, mientras Quinn se sentaba a beberse su café sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada.

La noche anterior se había visto completamente rodeada de las atenciones de esa atractiva y seductora mujer y no se podía creer su buena suerte cuando ella pareció mostrar su mismo interés. Pero iba a tener mucho tiempo para arrepentirse si ese comportamiento distante iba a ser la tónica general. Era el momento de acabar con esa situación embarazosa...

—Entonces me voy —dijo alegremente— Gracias por... la cena —añadió torpemente.

_«Y por todo lo demás»,_ pensó, sin decir nada. Después de la noche anterior, eso era demasiado incómodo. Si eso era lo que se sentía a la mañana siguiente, no tenía intención de repetirlo.

Quinn advirtió con una punzada de irritación que Rachel la miraba perpleja por su brusquedad. Esos increíbles ojos oscuros reflejaban recelo, y sus mejillas habían palidecido ante su evidente falta de entusiasmo. ¿Qué esperaba ella? ¿Que le hiciera un juramento de amor eterno? ¿Que asegurara que sería incapaz de vivir sin ella y que la invitara a viajar con ella a Nueva York esa misma mañana?

_«Maldita sea»,_ pensó. _«¡Esto es la vida real y somos adultas, no unas niñatas románticas!»_ Las dos se habían divertido, pero eso era todo.

—Vuelvo a Nueva York esta misma mañana —dijo Quinn— pero te llamaré ¿de acuerdo? —añadió sin ninguna intención de cumplirlo.

Nunca debía haberse involucrado con una empleada, y no tenía intención de arreglarlo volviendo a tener una cita con Rachel. No le cabía duda de que si volviera a verla fuera de la galería, acabarían de nuevo en la cama. Incluso en esos momentos, cuando miraba su boca y ese cabello oscuro, las sexys curvas de su cuerpo bajo la blusa de seda y sus pantalones ajustados, sentía despertarse el deseo por ella.

Rachel comprendió que la estaba echando. No era tan ingenua como para no saber que cuando alguien decía ya te llamaré después de una noche, y sin siquiera pedirle el número de teléfono, significaba que no tenía intención de ponerse en contacto con ella nunca. Claro que en ese caso era algo distinto porque, si quería, podía conseguir su teléfono de la lista de empleados de la galería. Pero, por su tono carente de interés, ella sabía que no iba a hacerlo.

Después de la excitación de la cena la noche anterior y las horas pasadas haciendo el amor, la manera en que la había echado esa mañana había sido la experiencia más humillante de su vida. ¡Tenía que salir de allí ya!

Quinn observó que Rachel estaba a punto de largarse sin decir adiós. Y eso era lo que ella quería, ¿o no? Frunció el ceño mientras pensaba que no le gustaba ser la receptora de la despedida. Ella siempre había sido la que se marchaba, no al revés.

—Adiós, Rachel —sonrió mientras atravesaba la cocina para rodearle la cintura y atraerla hacia su protuberante dureza, sin disimular su erección.

Rachel la miró con inseguridad.

_«Joder, qué ojos más bonitos tiene», _pensó Quinn. Qué bonito lo tenía todo, si su memoria no le fallaba. Y sabía que no.

A lo mejor podían volverse a ver..._«¡No! No seas idiota, Quinn»,_ se reprendió a sí misma. Era mejor dejarlo como estaba. Dejarlo y esperar que con el tiempo ambas olvidaran que esa noche había existido.

Eso era exactamente lo que iba a hacer.

* * *

**¡Lo prometido es deuda!**

**Paso con poco tiempo, pero quería dejaros el primer capítulo de esta historia. ****Aún no sé cuántos capítulos va a tener, pero no creo que muchos... así que por ahora se queda en multi-chapter. Contadme que os ha parecido este primer adelanto :)**

**Eso es todo por ahora. ¡Nos leemos pronto! ;)**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes, ni esta historia me pertenecen.**

* * *

Seis semanas después, Rachel todavía esperaba la llamada que Quinn le había prometido.

Había sido una estúpida por pensar que la llamaría, y varias conversaciones mantenidas con Tina le habían confirmado que Quinn Fabray no se comprometía con ninguna de las mujeres con las que salía. También según Tina, desde su divorcio, las mujeres con las que se había liado eran legión y ninguna de ellas, había puntualizado Tina, como si supiera que el interés de Rachel no era casual, había sido empleada suya. O habían dejado de serlo enseguida, pensó Rachel.

De hecho, llevaba seis semanas esperando ser despedida de la Galería Fabray. Aunque en esos días no era tan fácil despedir a la gente, ella no tenía dudas de que si Quinn la quería fuera, encontraría el modo de hacerlo.

Que se la esperara, por fin, la semana siguiente en Londres para inaugurar una exposición no ayudaba a Rachel a concentrarse en su trabajo. De hecho, ese día estaba especialmente torpe, y no hacían más que caérsele las cosas al suelo. Ella sabía bien el motivo de su creciente nerviosismo. La inminente llegada de Quinn la alteraba. Debería haberse dado de baja unos días. Además, no se sentía bien y no había probado bocado en todo el día. Su ansiedad ante la perspectiva de ver a Quinn aumentaba día a día. Sin embargo, no entendía el motivo de su nerviosismo.

Al fin y al cabo, había sido Quinn la que la había invitado a salir. Y ella no había vuelto otra vez a su apartamento, de hecho...

—¿Rachel? —sonó en su oído una voz familiar tras seis semanas de silencio.

La morena se giró bruscamente, dejando caer las tarjetas que preparaba para la exposición de la semana siguiente.

—Lo siento —murmuró mientras se agachaba para recogerlas con manos temblorosas y recuperaba la compostura. A Quinn no se le esperaba hasta la semana siguiente.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó con un brillo en sus ojos resaltando su bronceado rostro.

—Puede que te hayas olvidado, Rachel —Quinn le devolvió la mirada burlonamente —Pero resulta que ésta es mi galería y tengo un piso en la última planta de este edificio. ¡Puedo venir aquí cuando me dé la maldita gana!

Eso era cierto, pero si ella hubiera tenido conocimiento de su llegada antes de lo esperado, no habría actuado así. Se sentía completamente torpe. Durante las seis semanas de ausencia de Quinn, ella había pensado mostrarse fría y digna cuando la rubia volviera, sin hacer la menor referencia a la noche que habían pasado juntas en ese edificio...

—Vayamos a mi despacho —añadió Quinn sin ocultar su impaciencia —Quiero hablar contigo.

Seguía con el mismo aspecto. Su piel blanca estaba igual de luminosa, sus ojos dorados igual de inteligentes, y su pelo rubio, aunque parecía algo más corto y desaliñado, aún descansaba en sus hombros. Elegantemente vestida con una falda de tuvo gris oscuro y una camisa blanca de seda, parecía que lo tenía todo bajo control.

De hecho, su aspecto respondía exactamente a lo que era: la multimillonaria dueña de tres prestigiosas galerías de arte.

En esos momentos, Rachel se preguntaba cómo pudo haber pensado jamás que Quinn se interesaría seriamente por ella.

—¡Rachel! —la apremió ante su silencio.

Rachel se comportaba como una idiota, allí de pie, mirándola, incapaz de decir nada ante su inesperada aparición. Respiró hondo e intentó comportarse con naturalidad. O lo más natural posible cuando se tenía delante a la mujer que había llenado sus sueños las últimas seis semanas.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por usted, señorita Fabray? —le preguntó con calmada eficiencia.

—Puede subir a mi despacho conmigo —repitió Quinn con firmeza —¡Ahora! —añadió sin siquiera esperar su respuesta y mientras se giraba bruscamente y salía de la habitación.

Tina lanzó una mirada inquisitiva a Rachel mientras seguía a Quinn, y ella se encogió de hombros en respuesta. Porque en realidad no sabía qué pasaba. Habían cenado juntas, habían pasado la noche juntas, pero no se lo había contado a nadie, ni había intentado ponerse en contacto con ella. Así que ¿cuál era el problema?

Cuanto más pensaba en ello, y en su profundo silencio al subir las escaleras, más enfadada se sentía. ¿Acaso había esperado que dejara su trabajo por haberse acostado con ella? ¿Por eso estaba tan enfadada? ¿Porque no esperaba encontrársela allí a su vuelta? Eso le parecía bastante injusto. A ella le encantaba su trabajo y le gustaban las personas con las que trabajaba. Además, nada de todo eso era culpa suya. ¡Maldita sea!

Quinn la miró irritada mientras cerraba la puerta de su despacho. A no ser que se equivocara, por el brillo de sus ojos y el rubor de sus mejillas, se encontraba ante una mujer muy enfadada.

La rubia se apoyó en el borde de la mesa de mármol italiano que más de un cliente había intentado comprar, aunque siempre se había negado a venderla porque hacía juego con el resto del despacho, austero y con las paredes forradas de madera, aunque había un enorme ventanal con vistas sobre el río.

—¿Por qué estás tan enfadada? —dijo lentamente mientras la miraba con ojos burlones —¿Porque acabo de ser bastante poco amable contigo? ¿O porque no te he llamado en dos meses? —la miró desafiante.

—Seis semanas —la corrigió Rachel instantes después con las mejillas ruborizadas.

—Da igual —se encogió de hombros, sabiendo exactamente cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero sin intención de reconocerlo ante ella.

Habría jurado que Rachel sería como las demás mujeres que había conocido los últimos dos años: disfrutadas y olvidadas. Pero, por algún motivo inexplicable, con la morena no había sido así. No conseguía olvidar esos ojos oscuros ni ese cuerpo sedoso. Y eso la irritaba profundamente.

El brillo de su cálida mirada y la manera de apretar esos sensuales labios, le indicó que con su actitud sólo había logrado aumentar su ira. Lo cual no la afectaba especialmente. Por lo menos, no en lo referente a los negocios. A nivel personal, su reacción le resultaba condenadamente sexy.

Estaba muy guapa aquel día, vestida con una blusa color crema, metida dentro de una ajustada falda negra que le llegaba a la rodilla, mostrando sus largas y sedosas piernas. Lejos estaba ya su incumplida promesa de llamarla, su seguridad de que cuando volviera a la galería de Londres habría olvidado a Rachel Berry. Incluso antes de ver el cuadro sabía que había fracasado.

La boca de Quinn se torció en una mueca mientras miraba hacia el cuadro que había colocado en un lado del despacho, cubierto para protegerlo, pero también para que Rachel no lo viera hasta que ella no estuviese preparada para enseñárselo...

Rachel miró irónicamente a Quinn y, aunque se estremecía por dentro, se sujetó las manos para que ella no notara el temblor.

—Lo siento... ¿se suponía que ibas a llamarme? —contestó con toda la frialdad de que fue capaz.

Y fue bastante, a juzgar por la expresión que asomó al rostro de Quinn.

—De acuerdo, Rachel, olvida eso de momento —dijo —y cuéntame lo que sabes de Andrew Southern.

Rachel frunció el ceño mientras intentaba recordar los datos más relevantes sobre el artista, sin comprender la pregunta de Quinn, a no ser que intentara demostrar que no era una profesional y despedirla por ese motivo.

—Inglés —tragó saliva —nacido en 1953. Empezó a pintar hacia los veinte años, sobre todo retratos, pero luego se pasó a los paisajes, y más recientemente a la naturaleza de Alaska.

—¡No te pido la biografía de ese tipo, Rachel! —gritó bruscamente mientras se ponía en pie —Te he preguntado qué sabes de él.

—¿Yo? —Pestañeó dando un paso atrás ante su furia —Te acabo de decir lo que sé de él.

—No seas tímida, Rachel —la interrumpió de nuevo con ojos burlones —No te pido los detalles, sólo que me confirmes que le conoces y si puedes contactar personalmente con él.

Rachel estaba completamente confusa. Esa conversación no parecía tener nada que ver con aquella noche de hacía seis semanas, ni con un empeño por su parte en demostrar su incompetencia. Parecía tener que ver con el artista Andrew Southern, a quien ella admiraba, pero nunca había conocido en persona.

Quinn se dio cuenta de que Rachel jamás admitiría esa relación. El tipo ése era lo bastante mayor para ser su padre y a lo mejor por eso no quería hablar de ello.

En cualquier caso, Quinn llevaba años intentando organizar una reunión con el artista, pero ni con el respaldo del nombre de Quinn Fabray, ni con el de la propia galería lo había logrado. Y al parecer, Rachel podría ser la clave de todo ese asunto. Había pasado de decidir si dejar de ver a Rachel para siempre o llevarla de nuevo a su cama, a descubrir que tenía que pasar por ella para lograr acercarse a Andrew Southern.

—Mira, Rachel, volvamos a empezar, ¿de acuerdo? —razonó amablemente —Admito que hace seis semanas crucé la línea entre jefa y empleada contigo, pero reconocerás que no opusiste demasiada resistencia.

Rachel la miró burlonamente. Si ésa era su manera de disculparse por la noche que habían pasado juntas, o por no llamarla por teléfono, era bastante floja. Además, si una disculpa por aquello era insultante, una disculpa improvisada por lo de ese día resultaba claramente inadecuada.

Se había sentido tan mal las últimas seis semanas, preguntándose en qué se había equivocado, qué había hecho para que Quinn ni siquiera la llamara o quisiera verla...

Y en esos momentos aparecía inesperadamente, dando por zanjada aquella noche como si no hubiera sido más que la satisfacción de una breve y mutua atracción, antes de pasar al tema de Andrew Southern: un artista de gran reputación, y muy reservado desde hacía treinta años.

Comprobó lo poco que conocía a Quinn Fabray.

—¿Eso es todo? —la miró fríamente.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —gruñó Quinn para luego respirar profundamente— ¿Intentas molestarme a propósito? —la miró con los ojos entornados.

—¡Parece que lo hago sin siquiera intentarlo! —exclamó ella.

—Ahora entiendo por qué resultabas tan intrigante aquella noche —Quinn se relajó y en su rostro apareció una sonrisa.

Eso no era lo que ella quería oír. En esos momentos no. No en ese lugar. La primera semana tras su marcha a Nueva York, Rachel no había parado de recriminarse por lo sucedido, necesitando desesperadamente la llamada de Quinn para borrar esos pensamientos negativos.

Estaba enamorada de Quinn, totalmente cautivada físicamente por ella, a pesar de ser una mujer moderna del siglo XXI. No había hecho nada malo al pasar la noche con una persona que le resultaba tan atractiva, y que también la deseaba a ella. Pero a medida que pasaban las semanas, su seguridad disminuía. Y en esos momentos, frente a Quinn, había desaparecido por completo.

—Puede que lo mejor sea que ambas olvidemos aquello, ¿no? —dijo ella con una mueca.

Quinn no pudo evitar sentirse irritada ante la ligereza con que zanjaba la cuestión. De acuerdo que se había apresurado a echarla de su apartamento por la mañana hacía seis semanas, y que no la había llamado, tal y como prometió hacer, pero era un golpe para su ego descubrir que Rachel estaba tan dispuesta a olvidarse de aquello como lo había estado ella a olvidarse de la morena. ¿O no lo estaba?

—¿Tan fácil soy de olvidar, Rachel? —Se acercó a ella, que tenía la mirada baja, y le acarició la mejilla con un dedo, sabiendo que seguramente se equivocaba al hacerlo —¿Nuestra manera de hacer el amor también es tan fácil de olvidar? —dijo con voz seductora —¿No te ha mantenido despierta noches enteras, pensando en cómo nos tocamos y excitamos?

Rachel la miró sobresaltada mientras el rubor aparecía en sus mejillas y sus labios se entreabrían al acercarse sus cuerpos.

—Eso creía yo... — murmuró satisfecha con la reacción de Rachel y le acarició los labios con un dedo antes de seguir por su garganta hasta el escote de su blusa y la cremosidad de sus pechos, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

_«¿Cómo me puede estar ocurriendo esto?»,_ pensó Rachel, que no podía evitar responder a sus caricias. Sus pechos se endurecieron al instante, sus pezones estaban rígidos y sensibles, sus piernas temblaban y alargó instintivamente los brazos para abrazar a Quinn. Pero en cuanto se tocaron, la rubia la apartó de un empujón y dio un paso atrás con gesto de contrariedad.

—Eres de lo más sexy —murmuró Quinn mientras se apoyaba en su escritorio y la miraba con sus ojos dorados, directamente a los pechos.

—Señorita Fabray...

—Venga ya, Rachel —gruñó irritada mientras agitaba la cabeza y un brillo burlón aparecía en sus ojos —no puedes volver a llamarme así después de compartir tu cuerpo conmigo —le recordó mientras alzaba desafiante la barbilla.

Rachel sentía arder sus mejillas. ¿Por qué le hacía eso? ¿Qué perverso placer sacaba de humillarla así?

—A la vez que tú compartías tu cuerpo conmigo —le espetó, furiosa y sin importarle ya que ésa fuera su táctica para que dejara su trabajo.

Ya no le importaba si Quinn la despedía.

—Me halaga que todavía me recuerdes entre todos tus otros amantes —sonrió burlonamente.

_«Todos tus otros... pero ¿de qué estaba hablando?»_ Había mantenido una relación anterior a ella, y de eso hacía cinco años.

—Dejemos ya este jueguecito —dijo Quinn con impaciencia mientras se ponía en pie.

—¡Menos mal! —contestó ella— ¿Ya puedo volver a mi trabajo? —si no salía de allí iba a echarse a llorar de rabia delante de ella.

—¡No, maldita sea! —estalló Quinn, sin respiración, al ver cómo Rachel la provocaba deliberadamente. ¿Y todo porque conocía su relación con Andrew Southern? Seguramente, admitió mordazmente.

De acuerdo que como artista era toda una leyenda, pero no dejaba de ser un hombre en la cincuentena, y Rachel tenía veintitantos. ¡Y pensar que se había preguntado si ella no sería demasiado mayor para Rachel!

—De acuerdo, Rachel —dijo tranquilamente— admito que tu relación con Andrew Southern no es asunto mío...

—¿Mi qué? —exclamó ella con ojos incrédulos.

—Es agua pasada, me doy cuenta...

—¡Pasada! —Rachel sacudió la cabeza —¡Pero si ya te he dicho que ni siquiera lo conozco! —protestó indignada.

—Las pruebas demuestran lo contrario...

—¿Pruebas? — repitió— Mira, Quinn, no tengo ni idea de qué hablas —negó con la cabeza, lanzando sus oscuros mechones de pelo sobre sus mejillas —A lo mejor es por el jet-lag. No lo sé, pero...

—Volví de Nueva York hace una semana, Rachel —contestó dulcemente y con los ojos entornados mientras la escrutaba— Me enteré de que a lo mejor un Andrew Southern podría ponerse en venta al norte de Inglaterra —torció los labios —Y comprenderás que nadie más que las Galerías Fabray podían hacerse con él.

—Te referirás a Quinn Fabray, no a las galerías —le espetó ella.

—Exactamente —sonrió— Imagina mi sorpresa cuando descubrí el tema del cuadro...

Rachel sacudió la cabeza. No tenía ni idea de qué trataba esa conversación, pero Quinn, al parecer, hacía una semana que había vuelto a Londres. Una semana durante la cual ni la había llamado ni había intentado volver a verla.

Hasta ese día, que no había hecho sino humillarla y avergonzarla. Aunque también la había tomado entre sus brazos... Sólo para demostrar una cosa: que ella respondía a su presencia cuando Quinn quería.

A veces se preguntaba si no la odiaba en lugar de amarla.

—¿El tema del cuadro? —preguntó ella.

—Sí —Quinn la estudiaba con los ojos entornados— Un retrato. Una mujer... preciosa de hecho —se encogió de hombros ante la evidencia.

—¿Entonces es una de sus primeras obras?

—No —la cortó Quinn— te puedo asegurar que es reciente: yo diría que de hace cinco años como mucho —añadió.

—Yo pensaba que ya no pintaba retratos...

—Obviamente esta mujer le inspiró lo bastante como para volver a hacerlo —le contestó Quinn.

A Rachel no le gustaba cómo la miraba, como si diseccionara su cuerpo con sus críticas. Un cuerpo que tan íntimamente había conocido hacía seis semanas. Claro que entonces no tenía tantos motivos de crítica...

—Por lo que yo sé —dijo a la vez que se encogió de hombros— Andrew Southern no ha pintado un retrato desde hace más de veinte años.

—¿Dudas de mis conocimientos, Rachel? —la cortó Quinn.

No, no lo hacía. Quinn no había logrado un prestigio mundial para sus galerías sin un profundo conocimiento de arte. Era tan experta en arte como buena amante.

Quinn ya estaba cansada de sus mentiras. Cruzó su despacho con decisión y descubrió el cuadro que había llevado sin dejar de mirar a Rachel para comprobar su reacción. Los ojos de la morena se abrieron de par en par y su cuerpo se tensó al contemplar el retrato.

El retrato era suyo. Sentada de lado sobre una silla y vestida con un ajustado vestido de color blanco. Su pelo era una preciosa cortina oscura que cubría su espalda. Y ahí acababa toda la formalidad, porque su expresión sólo podía calificarse de sexualmente provocadora.

Su sonrisa curvada, sus jugosos labios y sus maravillosos ojos color chocolate entornados: todo reflejaba su deseo. Sus pechos se marcaban bajo el vestido blanco, tan ajustado que era imposible que llevara puesto algo debajo. Esa Rachel no llevaba nada debajo. Porque esa mujer era sin duda ella misma.

Quinn había besado esos mismos labios hacía seis semanas. Había visto esa excitación en sus ojos. Había acariciado esos pechos. Había chupado esos pezones. Y esas largas piernas habían rodeado su cuerpo, más de una vez, aquella noche.

—¿Quién es...?

Quinn se volvió hacia ella con el ceño fruncido al ver lo pálida que estaba.

—Vamos, Rachel —esa pregunta sobraba, y suspiró de impaciencia mientras se colocaba junto a ella— ¡Eres tú, maldita sea! —si no fuera porque parecía que se iba a desmoronar al menor contacto, la hubiera estrangulado allí mismo.

Sin duda ella nunca pensó que ese retrato, pintado por un hombre que plasmó todo el amor que sentía por la modelo en cada pincelada, sería visto por el público en general. Por eso estaba tan impresionada. De hecho, casi había pasado a una subasta local, junto al resto de las pertenencias de una casa que habían vaciado los parientes del dueño fallecido, con lo que hubiera desaparecido de la circulación.

Por suerte, el subastador era lo bastante bueno como para reconocer la firma de Andrew Southern: un cisne con la letra S al lado, y había llamado a una amiga suya de Londres para que lo ofreciera a los grandes marchantes, como Quinn, que consiguió que nadie tuviera acceso al cuadro antes de que ella volara desde Nueva York para verlo.

Sólo le bastó una ojeada para reconocer su autenticidad, y Quinn supo que tenía que conseguir ese cuadro. A cualquier precio.

Había necesitado tiempo, y bastante habilidad, para negociar el precio con el nuevo propietario y el subastador antes de llevárselo con ella a Londres, y su prioridad había sido hablar con Rachel. Sin duda, la modelo del cuadro. Y, en el momento de pintarlo, la amante de Andrew Southern. ¡Algo que ella se empeñaba en negar!

Rachel se acercó al cuadro como en un sueño y alargó la mano para tocar la pintura, pero sin llegar a hacerlo. Respiraba agitadamente.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó emocionada.

—¡Por el amor de Dios, Rachel, eres tú! —Quinn se acercó a ella.

—¡No soy yo! —se giró hacia ella —Míralo de nuevo, Quinn —añadió temblorosa, suplicante, observando el cuadro con una punzada de dolor en el pecho.

—Claro que eres tú...

—No —la interrumpió —Tiene una marca de nacimiento, Quinn, mira ahí —señaló una marca con forma de rosa en uno de sus pechos, visible en la línea del escote bajo de su vestido blanco —Y mira aquí —se abrió la blusa, dejando al descubierto su propio pecho. Completamente desprovisto de esa marca de nacimiento con forma de rosa.

Quienquiera que fuera la mujer del retrato, desde luego no era Rachel. Pero eso ya lo sabía la morena. Pero si no era ella...

¡No podía ser!

¿O sí?

Y en ese momento todo se volvió negro…


	3. Capítulo 3

Quinn soltó una palabrota mientras se lanzaba a sujetar a Rachel antes de que cayera al suelo. La sujetó al vuelo y la tumbó sobre el sofá de cuero del despacho.

Esperaba alguna reacción por su parte al ver el retrato, pero aquello era excesivo.

Esperaba vergüenza, pues era obvio que Andrew Southern había sido su amante. Y también sorpresa ante el hecho de que Quinn estuviera en posesión del retrato. Pero desde luego no se esperaba que Rachel se desmayara mientras insistía en que ella no era la mujer del cuadro.

Salvo por esa marca de nacimiento: una bonita rosa, sólo podía tratarse de ella. Rachel empezó a volver en sí y finalmente abrió los ojos y la miró, inclinada sobre ella. Inmediatamente los volvió a cerrar, como si el mero hecho de verla fuera demasiado para ella.

—Vamos, Rachel. No seré una pintura al óleo, pero tampoco estoy tan mal —se burló.

El cuadro.

Rachel lo recordó con una punzada de dolor mientras intentaba recuperarse. Pero le iba a costar bastante más que unos minutos aceptar la enormidad que suponía lo que acababa de ver, y lo que pensaba. Tragó saliva, sin saber muy bien cómo se sentía. Si ese retrato era de quien ella pensaba...

—Toma.

Abrió los ojos cuando Quinn le ofreció un vaso de agua. La sacaba de quicio con su numerito de "La muerte del cisne". Al fin y al cabo la gente ya no se desmayaba. Rachel, desde luego, no estaba enferma. Tampoco había recibido un golpe en la cabeza, salvo metafóricamente hablando. Sólo quedaba el hambre.

—¿Has comido algo hoy? —preguntó.

—En realidad —bajó las piernas al suelo para sentarse y beber un poco de agua— no.

—¿Y por qué no? —Quinn sacudió la cabeza mientras se dirigía a la nevera y sacaba una barrita de chocolate— Cómetela —insistió cuando la morena se limitó a mirarla —Te hará sentir mejor.

Rachel tenía sus dudas, pero el chocolate no le haría daño. Había oído que también era bueno para las impresiones. Y desde luego, se acababa de llevar una buena.

Volvió a mirar el retrato mientras se comía dos onzas de chocolate. La mujer del cuadro era preciosa, mucho más que ella. ¿No se daba cuenta Quinn? Y esa mujer tenía un aspecto lascivo y sensual, con una mirada profunda que guardaba un secreto que sólo ella conocía.

Rachel empezó a temblar de nuevo mientras se imaginaba cuál podría ser ese secreto.

—¿Dónde lo has conseguido? —dijo mientras se comía otras dos onzas de chocolate.

—Ya te lo he dicho, en el norte de Inglaterra —Quinn se movía inquieta por el despacho.

—¿No puedes concretar más? —Rachel la miraba con impaciencia— ¿A quién se lo compraste? ¿Dónde lo consiguieron ellos? —de repente necesitaba saberlo todo.

—Se lo compré a una joven pareja que acababa de heredar la casa del tío abuelo de él. Nunca habían visto el cuadro antes de su muerte, porque el anciano lo tenía colgado en su dormitorio —reveló Quinn con cierto fastidio.

Se sentía incómoda con la idea de un viejo babeando ante el retrato de una mujer, ¡de Rachel! lo bastante joven para ser su hija, si no su nieta.

Pero la pareja no sabía nada sobre la mujer del cuadro, ni de cómo había llegado su retrato a manos del tío abuelo. Quinn sí sabía quién era, pero no tenía ni idea de qué hacía el cuadro en el dormitorio de un viejo y no en manos del hombre que lo había pintado con tanto amor.

Y Rachel tampoco parecía que fuera a aclarárselo.

—¿Cómo se llamaba el anciano? —Rachel se humedeció los labios.

—¡Joder, Rachel ¿Y eso qué importa? —exclamó Quinn— Tenía tu retrato, y eso basta.

—No —sacudió la cabeza lentamente y la miró— Porque, pienses lo que pienses, Quinn, esa mujer no soy yo —sonrió amargamente ante su evidente escepticismo— No soy yo —insistió— Andrew Southern no pudo haber pintado mi retrato porque no lo conozco. Pero parece que mi madre sí.

¿Su madre?

Rachel debía de pensar que ella era estúpida. ¡Pues claro que el retrato era de Rachel! No podía ser de nadie más. ¿O sí?

—¿Me estás diciendo que eres idéntica a tu madre cuando posó para ese retrato? —preguntó Quinn contrariada.

—Ah —Rachel hizo una mueca— ésa es una pregunta difícil de contestar para mí...

—¿Y por qué? ¡Maldita sea! —la interrumpió irritada— ¿Cómo puede ser tan difícil saber si te pareces a tu madre o no?

Rachel la miró con tristeza. Entendía su incredulidad, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que no tenía la respuesta que ella buscaba. Salvo una...

—Por ejemplo, si eres adoptada —dijo enarcando sus cejas.

Quinn se paró en seco y la miró con incredulidad. ¿En serio esperaba que ella creyera que...? ¿Y por qué no? Cientos de niños eran adoptados cada año.

Se colocó frente al retrato. Había visto las similitudes, ahora buscaba las diferencias.

Estaba la marca de nacimiento, pero eso no demostraba nada. A lo mejor Andrew Southern se había permitido una licencia poética, la visión color de rosa de un amante, al pintarla. También estaba ese aire de sensualidad. Pero por Dios que Quinn había comprobado lo sensual que era Rachel. Había visto esa misma mirada en sus ojos la noche que pasaron haciendo el amor. No, eso tampoco demostraba nada. Ni tampoco la longitud de sus hermosas piernas, esos protuberantes pechos ni el delicado arco de su garganta.

¡El anillo!

Llevaba un anillo de esmeraldas en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda. Quinn suponía que Rachel no había estado comprometida con Andrew Southern, sino con el dueño del cuadro. ¿Por qué si no escondía alguien tan valiosa obra de arte? Sobre todo si al hacerlo molestaba a su futura esposa y a su amante.

Rachel ya no llevaba un anillo así. Pero si el novio de Rachel hubiera sospechado que tenía una aventura con Andrew Southern, habría tenido todo el derecho a romper el compromiso. Aparte del hecho de llevar puesto ese provocativo vestido, parecía que Rachel acabara de despegarse de los brazos de su amante. Y Quinn, mejor que nadie, sabía el aspecto que ella tenía en esos momentos. No, nada en ese retrato le indicaba que Rachel decía la verdad.

Pero ¿por qué iba a mentirle? ¿Porque la había descubierto? ¿Porque, habiendo dejado escapar a dos hombres adinerados, todavía esperaba que entre ellas dos pudiese haber algún tipo de relación?

—Es una idea interesante, Rachel —dijo con una mueca burlona— pero no muy creíble.

—¿Por qué no? —dijo ella a la defensiva.

¿Por qué se negaba a admitirlo? Admitir que era la mujer del retrato y decirle de paso cómo demonios contactar con Andrew Southern.

—Porque es demasiado perfecto —le espetó agitando la cabeza.

—¿Para quién? —la desafió Rachel, porque desde luego para ella no lo era.

Por supuesto, ella siempre supo que era adoptada. Hiram y Leroy eran unos padres maravillosos y por eso nunca había intentado descubrir quiénes fueron sus verdaderos padres. ¿De qué hubiera servido? Obviamente, no la habían querido al nacer. ¿Cómo iban a quererla de adulta?

—Mira, Rachel, me importa un bledo si posaste desnuda para ese tipo. Sólo quiero ponerme en contacto con él, saltándome al perro guardián de su agente —exclamó Quinn con brutal sinceridad.

—Pues cuando le encuentres —Rachel se estremeció ante la crueldad de Quinn— dímelo, porque después de ver esto a mí también me gustaría hablar con él.

—Tienes razón —dijo Quinn con una mueca— en la cama no se habla demasiado ¿verdad?

—Los insultos no nos llevarán a ninguna parte, Quinn —le contestó temblorosa, sin que el chocolate pareciera hacerle efecto. De hecho, en esos momentos se sentía completamente enferma.

Pero no todos los días se veía cara a cara con el cuadro de la madre a quien nunca conoció. Quienquiera que fuera esa mujer, Andrew Southern estaba enamorado de ella cuando pintó su retrato. Cada pincelada estaba cargada de toda la belleza sensual de aquella mujer.

¿Eso quería decir que el artista era el padre de Rachel? También podría serlo el hombre que había guardado el cuadro todos esos años. Ésas eran las preguntas cuya respuesta necesitaba Rachel. Pero de momento tenía que enfrentarse a la incredulidad de Quinn...

—Piensa lo que quieras sobre el cuadro —Rachel respiró hondo-—Tu opinión me interesa muy poco. Yo sé que esa mujer no soy yo, y eso es lo que importa.

—¿De verdad esperas que me crea que ese retrato es de tu madre? —Quinn le lanzó una mirada de frustración— ¿Qué edad puede tener, dieciocho o diecinueve años?

—Eso encajaría con la época en que Andrew Southern pintaba retratos —admitió Rachel— Y por lo demás, Quinn — añadió— no espero que te creas nada. Lo importante es lo que yo pienso.

Y lo que ella pensaba era que tenía que conocer a Andrew Southern en persona y preguntarle quién era la mujer del cuadro. Pero si una persona como Quinn Fabray, arropada por el prestigio de las Galerías Fabray, era incapaz de pasar por encima del agente del pintor, ¿cómo iba a hacerlo ella?

Encontraría el modo. Tenía que hacerlo. No podía salir del despacho y pretender no haber visto ese retrato. El retrato de la mujer que seguramente era su madre...

También tendría que hablar con sus padres. No podía buscar a sus verdaderos padres sin decírselo a ellos primero. Se lo debía, y seguro que ellos lo entenderían. La habían criado, y le habían hecho sentir lo importante que era para ellos, y lo mucho que la querían, pero al mismo tiempo la habían enseñado a ser independiente de espíritu y mente. Seguro que la apoyaban en su búsqueda de la mujer del retrato.

—Si eso es todo, Quinn, creo que me marcharé —Rachel dejó el vaso de agua sobre la mesita y se puso en pie.

Y de inmediato se volvió a marear. De hecho, se sentía como si estuviera realmente enferma.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa? —Quinn la agarró del brazo con expresión sombría.

—Ya te lo he dicho —Rachel la miró sin poder enfocar bien la mirada— hoy no he comido.

Intentó alejarse de Quinn, pues hasta ese leve contacto había provocado un escalofrío en todo su cuerpo. ¡Y ella que pensaba que la odiaba! No sería extraño. Quinn no había hecho nada más que insultarla ese día, sin rastro de esa excitante amante de hacía seis semanas. Pero su cuerpo seguía respondiendo al menor contacto suyo.

—Te vienes arriba conmigo —ordenó Quinn secamente.

—¿Arriba? —la miró asustada.

—No te preocupes —sonrió burlonamente— no soy tan lasciva como para arrastrarte arriba y satisfacer mis instintos contigo

—¡Otra vez! —le espetó, molesta con sus burlas.

—Otra vez —admitió la rubia mientras la sujetaba firmemente y la acompañaba hasta la puerta -—Estás mareada por no haber comido, y en mi apartamento hay comida. Lo lógico es que te lleve arriba y te dé de comer —explicó secamente.

¿Lógico? ¿Qué había tenido que ver la lógica con su relación hasta esos momentos?

—Si no te importa, puedo irme a casa y prepararme yo misma algo de comer—dijo con firmeza.

No quería subir a su apartamento. Ya había sido bastante humillante ese día, sin necesidad de volver al escenario de su estupidez, donde pensó que de verdad le gustaba a esa mujer.

—No —dijo Quinn con firmeza— quiero hacerlo, Rachel. Además, no pareces capaz de bajar las escaleras, y mucho menos llegar a casa —se burló— Y todavía no he terminado de hablar contigo.

Eso sonaba siniestro...

—Ya te lo he dicho. No sé nada de Andrew Southern —insistió ella— Ni de dónde está ni de cómo podrías contactar con él. ¡Ojalá lo supiera!

Quinn entornó los ojos. ¿De verdad esperaba que se lo creyera? Tras una ojeada a su cándida expresión, Quinn tuvo que reconocer que, en efecto, eso era justo lo que ella esperaba. Tendría que asegurarse de que Rachel supiera que no había logrado convencerla. Aún no.

—Hablaremos después de que hayas comido —dijo con firmeza mientras la acompañaba por el pasillo enmoquetado.

—¿Nunca aceptas un no por respuesta? —Rachel estaba furiosa.

—Tú, más que nadie, deberías saber que no —dijo con una sonrisa.

Comprobó que había conseguido hacerla callar. Esa boquita tan sensual estaba fuertemente apretada mientras subían en el ascensor privado hasta su apartamento.

Rachel estaba a punto de entrar en sus dominios privados por segunda vez.

* * *

—¿Te apetece una tortilla? —dijo Quinn secamente mientras soltaba su brazo para entrar en la cocina.

Rachel tardó un poco en seguirla, tan incómoda por estar allí como Quinn de que lo estuviera. Le daría una tortilla, le sacaría algunas respuestas, y entonces podría marcharse...

¿Dónde demonios estaba?

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —Quinn entró en el salón y se paró en seco, palideciendo, al verla mirando una de las fotos que había en la mesita de café que se hallaba frente a la ventana.

A Rachel casi se le cayó la foto y la sujetó con ambas manos contra su pecho. Por la furiosa expresión de la cara de Quinn, supo que no hacía falta contestar: Quinn ya sabía lo que ella estaba haciendo.

La foto era de un niño de unos tres o cuatro años. Un niño precioso que sonreía feliz a la cámara. Un niño pequeño con el cabello oscuro y los ojos dorados de Quinn.

La rubia le arrebató la foto de las manos mientras le lanzaba una mirada heladora.

—Lo siento —Rachel tragó saliva— Es... es muy guapo.

—Sí, lo era —musitó con la mandíbula rígida.

Era su hijo...

Rachel sintió una opresión en el pecho al pensar en esa vida y esa alegría que ya no existían.

—Lo siento —repitió.

—¿Sabes quién es? —Quinn la miró mientras colocaba con cuidado la foto sobre la mesita.

—Yo... sí —admitió al fin —Una de las chicas de la oficina me contó que tuviste un hijo.

—Liam —repuso secamente —Se llamaba Liam.

Liam. Cuatro años. Su muerte fue demasiado para sus madres y las condujo al divorcio.

—Lo siento de verdad —repitió Rachel— No debería haber... por favor, créeme, yo no quería...

—¿Qué? —la miró desafiante —¿Fisgonear? ¿Meter las narices donde no te llaman? —Sacudió la cabeza con la amargura reflejada en el rostro.

—No fue así —Rachel se estremeció ante su furia—Vi las fotos y...

¿Y qué? Al fin y al cabo sí había estado fisgoneando, pero sin intención de molestar a Quinn. Sólo había sido curiosa y, al hacerlo, había provocado de nuevo la ira de la rubia. ¡Vaya novedad!

Seguro que Quinn sabía que no quería hacerle daño a propósito. Aunque parecía justo lo contrario.

—Lo siento de verdad —repitió una vez más, antes de pasar delante de ella, camino de la cocina, dejándola sola unos minutos.

Parecía ser el día de los disgustos. Para Quinn, por su hijo, y para ella, por su aturdimiento ante la mujer del retrato y el hombre que lo había pintado.

Pero mientras Rachel seguro que encontraba respuestas a sus preguntas, Quinn nunca comprendería por qué su hijo de cuatro años había tenido que morir. Todo se reducía a una cuestión de fe. Y la muerte de un niño desde luego la ponía a prueba.

Levantó la vista nerviosa cuando, unos minutos después, Quinn volvió a la cocina con algo más de color en las mejillas y una expresión menos sombría.

—He sacado los huevos y la leche de la nevera —Rachel señaló la encimera— No sabía qué más necesitabas.

—¿Salchichas o Jamón? —Quinn se quitó la chaqueta y la colgó del respaldo de una silla antes de descolgar una sartén del estante situado sobre la mesa de trabajo, justo en medio de la cocina, y se puso a echar los huevos en ella.

—Sin nada, si no te importa —Rachel sintió náuseas al pensar en cualquiera de las dos opciones y extrañeza por estar de nuevo en el apartamento de Quinn y que ésta cocinara para ella.

Rachel pensó que Tina, testigo de su marcha, sin duda sentiría más que curiosidad cuando ella volviera a la galería.

La irritación de Quinn iba por dentro mientras calentaba el aceite y batía los huevos. Se arrepentía de haberse ofrecido a cocinar para Rachel

Nunca hablaba de Liam. No podía. Después de tres años, todavía le dolía demasiado la muerte de su hijo como para hablar de ella con normalidad. Precisamente a causa de ese dolor su mujer, Marley, y ella habían dejado de hablarse, incapaces de pensar en otra cosa cuando estaban juntas, e incapaces de expresar sus pensamientos con palabras. Todo era demasiado doloroso.

De modo que no tenía ninguna intención de hablar con Rachel sobre Liam, con una mujer con la que había vivido una noche de pasión.

Vertió los huevos en la sartén y se giró para indicarle a Rachel dónde estaban los cubiertos, cuando de repente la morena salió de la cocina tapándose la boca con la mano y con la cara blanca.

Rachel apenas consiguió llegar al cuarto de baño que había junto al dormitorio principal, curiosamente el único cuarto de baño que conocía en ese apartamento, antes de ponerse a vomitar. Había sido el olor de los huevos lo que había hecho que su estómago se revolviera del todo y que sus náuseas fueran incontrolables.

—Ya está —murmuró Quinn, colocada detrás de ella, mientras presionaba su frente con un paño húmedo.

¡Qué humillante era todo! No tanto como la mañana de hacía seis semanas cuando Quinn no podía esperar a que ella se marchara, pero casi.

Rachel se arrodilló en el suelo y sujetó el paño contra la frente. Las náuseas parecían habérsele pasado. No entendía cómo un poco de chocolate le había sentado tan mal.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó Quinn bruscamente.

—Un poco, gracias —asintió sin poder mirarla a la cara.

Desde esa mañana no había hecho más que causar problemas, y seguro que Quinn estaba ansiosa por deshacerse de ella.

—Me lavaré la cara y luego creo que será mejor que me vaya —seguramente podría comerse la tortilla sin problemas, una vez eliminado lo que había revuelto su estómago, pero dadas las circunstancias, lo mejor era no quedarse.

—No me parece buena idea, Rachel.

Rachel la miró fijamente. Percibió su mirada fría y brillante, y sus manos apretadas a los lados.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó ella.

—Quiero decir que de momento te quedas aquí —le dijo Quinn.

—Pero si ya estoy perfectamente —aseguró la morena con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Seguro que sí —respondió Quinn secamente— Es curioso, pero las mujeres en tu estado suelen sentirse mejor después de vomitar —añadió.

—¿Mi estado? —dijo Rachel pestañeando, sin comprender la situación.

—Rachel —Quinn respiró hondo y la miró como si estuviera a punto de estrangularla— a no ser que esté completamente equivocada, y Dios sabe que espero estarlo, el hecho de que hace un rato te desmayaras sin motivo aparente...

—¡Acababa de ver el retrato de la madre que nunca conocí! —protestó ella.

—El hecho de que te desmayaras, unido a tus mareos y a tus náuseas de hace un rato, cuando empecé a cocinar los huevos, señalan hacia una dirección, me parece a mí.

—Entonces... — dijo la morena con la mano apoyada en el lavabo mientras la miraba a los ojos.

—Estás embarazada, Rachel —la mirada de Quinn recorrió su cuerpo y se posó en el vientre— De unas seis semanas, diría yo… —dijo sin casi poder reprimir su furia.

¡Embarazada!

No podía estarlo… ¿O sí?

* * *

_**Ikuga: **_**No era Tammy, pero casi :p**

**Gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior :)**


	4. Capítulo 4

Quinn admitió con fastidio que se había olvidado por completo de la otra razón por la que las mujeres en ese estado, a veces, se desmayaban.

Cuando Marley se quedó embarazada de Liam, se desmayó varias veces durante los primeros meses. También se levantó mareada cada mañana durante los tres primeros meses, recuperándose milagrosamente tras vomitar.

Quinn estaba casi segura de que Rachel estaba embarazada de su bebé.

—Suponía que tomabas la píldora ¡por el amor de Dios! —murmuró impaciente. Pero una suposición no lo convertía en realidad.

—¿Cómo? —contestó Rachel, completamente aturdida y con el rostro nuevamente muy pálido.

—Por lo menos, salgamos del cuarto de baño —sugirió Quinn con impaciencia.

Al ver que Rachel no tenía ninguna intención de moverse, la condujo hasta el dormitorio y la hizo sentarse en una silla.

—Te he preguntado si tomabas la píldora —dijo secamente.

—¿Y por qué debería hacerlo? —contestó ella con cara de asombro.

—Céntrate un poco, Rachel —le espetó Quinn, consciente de que su insistencia no estaba ayudando. Claro que, si estaba embarazada, no habría ayuda posible para ninguna de las dos —Es muy fácil, Rachel ¿utilizabas algún método anticonceptivo cuando nos acostamos hace seis semanas? —dijo, intentando ser lo más clara posible.

Hacía seis semanas había necesitado a alguien. Había necesitado perderse en ella, borrar los dolorosos recuerdos y seguir su camino. Pero si Rachel se había quedado embarazada esa noche, seguir su camino no era una opción. Para ninguna de las dos.

Rachel respiró hondo y consiguió al fin controlar el terror provocado por la noticia. No podía estar embarazada. Por mucho que dijeran los padres precavidos sobre el riesgo de embarazo tras una sola vez, no podía estar embarazada por esa única noche pasada con Quinn.

_«Pero no fue una sola vez»,_ dijo una vocecita en su cabeza. Quinn y ella habían hecho el amor tres veces aquella noche. No una.

¡No estaba embarazada!

La idea era ridícula.

—No, no utilizaba ninguno —se irguió en la silla, decidida a tomar el control de la situación —Pero eso no significa que...

—¿Por qué no? —la interrumpió Quinn impaciente— ¿Qué edad tienes? ¿Veintiuno, veintidós?

—Veintidós —confirmó con creciente impaciencia-— Pero no tengo pareja. ¡Y desde luego no voy a tomar la píldora sólo por si acaso encuentro a alguien con quien me apetezca acostarme!

—¡Y sin embargo eso es justo lo que hiciste! —le contestó Quinn furiosa.

—Pero no fue planeado —Rachel palideció un poco más.

—¿Seguro que no? —la desafió —Creo recordar que chocaste contra mí esa noche...

—¿Y qué quieres decir con eso? —Rachel estaba inmóvil y respiraba agitadamente.

—No serías la primera que tiende una trampa de esa clase a alguien. ¿Qué pretendías, Rachel? ¿Que te pagara…?

—¿Cómo te atreves? —gritó la morena.

Quinn no podía pensar... creer que… Pero sí que lo hacía, reconoció Rachel al ver la ira en sus ojos.

—Déjalo, Rachel —dijo secamente— ¡El numerito de la virgen ultrajada no te va!

Rachel no era virgen cuando se acostaron. Había mantenido relaciones una vez anteriormente. Pero eso fue hace cinco años, con un compañero de la facultad, y no había repetido la experiencia hasta aquella apasionada noche con Quinn, ni tampoco después. Rachel se había sentido completamente embriagada por Quinn y su evidente deseo de pasar la noche con ella había sido demasiado tentador para resistirse.

—¿Y por qué me señalas a mí como culpable? —preguntó fríamente — ¡No me pareció que tú usaras alguna clase de protección esa noche!

—¡Porque nadie me dijo que debía hacerlo! —Quinn sabía que ella tenía razón, pero no estaba de humor para admitirlo.

—¡Porque ni siquiera pensé en poder quedarme embarazada! —le contestó mientras se ponía en pie— ¡Y no lo estoy! Esta conversación no tiene sentido. No estoy embarazada. Debo de haber comido algo que me ha sentado mal...

—Desde ayer no has comido nada —le recordó Quinn.

Eso era cierto. Pero eso no significaba que... ¡No podía estar embarazada!

—Hay una manera rápida y sencilla de zanjar esta cuestión —decidió bruscamente Quinn mientras salía de la habitación.

Rachel salió tras ella y la alcanzó en la cocina, poniéndose la chaqueta y dispuesta a marcharse.

—¿Adónde vas? —dijo Rachel frunciendo el ceño. ¡Se suponía que era ella quien se iba, no Quinn!

—Voy a la farmacia —le lanzó una mirada mordaz-— a comprar un test de embarazo. Esta conversación no tiene sentido hasta que sepamos con seguridad si estás embarazada o no.

—No estaré aquí cuando vuelvas —Rachel sacudió la cabeza con decisión.

—Más te vale que sí —la amenazó furiosa tras pararse en seco.

—¿No temes que vaya a fisgonear mientras estás fuera? —la morena alzó la barbilla desafiante.

—Si tocas algo, te prometo que te arrepentirás —la advirtió Quinn con una mueca. Rachel no tenía más remedio que creerla.

También creía en su amenaza si se le ocurría marcharse, pero eso no evitó que saliera del apartamento en cuanto estuvo segura de que ella se había ido. Bajó las escaleras, recogió su bolso y su abrigo de la sala para empleados y salió de la galería.

¡Que la despidiera si quería!

Puede que Quinn estuviera acostumbrada a dar órdenes y a que la obedecieran, pero después de sus insultos, no tenía intención de obedecerla. Y ni siquiera iba a considerar su idea de que estaba embarazada. Claro que no lo estaba. Era una idea ridícula. Además, necesitaba hacer unas cuantas llamadas antes del cierre de las oficinas. Llamadas que no podía hacer desde el apartamento de Quinn.

Rachel tenía muchos amigos de la facultad que trabajaban en el mundo del arte y que, al igual que ella, habían decidido trabajar en una galería o una agencia en lugar de pintar cuadros. Uno de ellos, estaba segura, le daría alguna pista sobre el agente de Andrew Southern. Estaba decidida a encontrar al artista, por mucho que Quinn dijera que era imposible. Nada era imposible con motivación. ¡Y ella tenía de sobra!

¿Dónde estaba su madre? ¿Vivía en Inglaterra? ¿Tenía familia?

Rachel no tenía intención alguna de alterar su vida, pero, tras ver su retrato, tenía que saberlo. ¿Era Andrew Southern su padre? Si era cierto que amaba a su madre, ¿por qué no se había casado con ella? Sobre todo si sabía que estaba embarazada de su hija. Suponiendo que ella fuera su hija ¿Por qué la habían entregado en adopción?

Hizo falta media docena de llamadas para encontrar al agente de Andrew Southern, pero, tras llamar a la agencia, sólo consiguió que la recepcionista le dijera que tendría que pedir cita para hablar con el señor Garity, y que le pasaría cualquier recado que quisiera darle. Pero ella dudaba de que quisiera ayudarla a reunirse con Andrew Southern.

Rachel concertó una cita para el día siguiente. Al menos podría entregarle una carta, con una foto suya, para que se la remitiera al artista. Si su madre había significado algo para Andrew Southern, y ese retrato parecía indicar que sí, la foto de Rachel bastaría para despertar su curiosidad.

Al menos eso esperaba...

* * *

Quinn golpeó la puerta del apartamento de Rachel, todavía furiosa al descubrir que la morena se había marchado antes de que ella volviera.

¿A qué estaba jugando?

Le había dicho que no se moviera de allí. No le había hecho caso. Le había dicho que hablarían cuando ella volviera. No se había quedado.

Estaba furiosa. Con Rachel. Consigo misma. Con el hecho de que cada vez estaba más convencida de que la morena estaba embarazada. Si Rachel decía la verdad y no había mantenido ninguna otra relación, entonces iba a ser madre... De una niña que sería tan hermosa y tan idéntica a Rachel. O un niño idéntico a ella. Y a Liam...

Golpeó la puerta con el puño, y estaba a punto de hacerlo una tercera vez cuando se abrió de repente. Rachel la miraba fríamente.

—No hay necesidad de derribar la puerta, Quinn —dijo al abrir— Estaba comiendo un sándwich cuando te oí llamar a la puerta.

—¿Qué clase de sándwich? —dijo ella con impaciencia —¿Eres consciente de que hay ciertas cosas que no debes comer estando embarazada? —añadió mientras entraba en el apartamento.

Aquel apartamento estaba en la segunda planta de un edificio de la época victoriana, con un enorme ventanal sobre una calle bordeada de árboles. El salón era muy luminoso, con las paredes de color amarillo. El suelo de madera estaba salpicado de alfombras multicolores. El sofá marrón y las sillas estaban adornados con cojines en tonos otoñales.

Quinn se giró hacia Rachel. Tenía mucho mejor aspecto que antes. El color había vuelto a sus mejillas y el brillo, de ira, a sus ojos oscuros. Parecía muy delgada, vestida con unos skinny jeans grises y una camiseta negra ajustada.

Esa delgadez pronto desaparecería si ella tenía razón.

De todos modos, presentía que Rachel era de esas mujeres que apenas ganaban peso en los embarazos, y seguro que conservaba ese aire delicado que tanto la atraía.

—Para ti —dijo secamente mientras le tendía una bolsa de papel.

—No recuerdo haberte invitado a pasar —Rachel no hizo la menor intención de aceptar la bolsa. Sabía lo que había dentro, y no pensaba satisfacer la curiosidad de Quinn.

—No lo has hecho —confirmó la rubia, acercándose al plato que contenía un sándwich a medio comer-— Queso —aprobó al mirar el relleno— Te hace falta por el calcio.

—Quinn...

—Rachel —contestó desafiante.

—¿No crees que ya has ido demasiado lejos? —La morena suspiró cansada y se sentó en una silla— ¿No me has insultado ya bastante? Ya te he dicho que me sentía débil y mareada por el hambre. No hay ninguna otra razón —añadió con firmeza.

—En unos minutos lo sabremos, ¿verdad? —dijo ella amargamente— Puedes hacerte la prueba a cualquier hora del día y tener un resultado definitivo —aseguró.

—Un resultado negativo, querrás decir.

—Rachel —Quinn se agachó al lado de ella— No tomabas la píldora. Yo no utilicé ninguna protección. ¿Fuiste al médico a por la píldora del día después?

—¡Pues claro que no! —exclamó horrorizada ante la idea.

—Eso pensaba yo —dijo— ¿Has tenido la regla después de aquella noche?

—Pues, verás... —el rubor asomó a sus mejillas.

—¿Sí o no? —insistió.

¿La había tenido? Sus períodos nunca habían sido demasiado regulares, más bien esporádicos, por lo que no estaba muy pendiente de ellos. Pero no, creía que no...

Se encaminó con decisión al cuarto de baño con el test de embarazo en la mano. Le demostraría a Quinn que no estaba embarazada, y con suerte ella se marcharía y la dejaría en paz.

* * *

Azul.

La rayita de la ventana estaba azul. Azul era positivo.

Rachel se sentó en el borde de la bañera con la cabeza agachada entre las rodillas y la respiración agitada, mientras intentaba no desmayarse de nuevo. No se había creído el resultado la primera vez, y por eso repitió la prueba con el segundo tubo que contenía el paquete. ¡Quinn quería asegurarse bien!

La rayita azul había vuelto a aparecer. Definitivamente, estaba embarazada. Del bebé de Quinn Fabray. Un bebé que seguro que Quinn no quería. ¿Y ella?

Nunca había pensado demasiado en tener un bebé. Y si lo había hecho, era en el contexto de un matrimonio por amor. ¡No como resultado de una noche pasada en los brazos de Quinn Fabray!

¿Qué iba a hacer? Estaba embarazada. Una pequeña vida crecía en su interior. Su hija o su hijo. Pero no era solamente de ella. También era el hijo o la hija de Quinn. Y ahí estaba el problema. Por lo que había dicho Quinn, era evidente que ella pensaba que se había quedado embarazada a propósito para atraparla.

—Rachel ¿estás bien? —Quinn llamó a la puerta del cuarto de baño.

Rachel se puso en pie y miró con angustia la puerta, sin saber cómo salir de allí y decirle a Quinn que era verdad que esperaba un hijo suyo.

Siempre podía mentirle. Decirle que el resultado había sido negativo. Pero Quinn no la creería, y sin duda insistiría en que realizara otra prueba estando ella presente.

Porque, de algún modo, ella sabía que estaba embarazada.

—¿Rachel? —insistió la rubia con más urgencia.

—Márchate —gruñó al fin, tras respirar hondo.

—Abre la puerta, Rachel—ordenó Quinn con firmeza tras unos instantes de silencio.

—¡He dicho que te marches! —masculló ella.

—Ni hablar —contestó Quinn— O abres la maldita puerta, Rachel, o será mejor que te quites de en medio porque la voy a tirar abajo.

¿Sería capaz de tirar abajo la puerta del cuarto de baño? Por si acaso, Rachel se hizo a un lado.

—Esto es acoso, Quinn —dijo furiosa.

—Tú lo has querido —contestó en tono de impotencia.

—De acuerdo, ¡estoy embarazada! —gritó a través de la puerta cerrada—Tú tenías razón y yo me equivoqué. ¡Estoy embarazada! —su voz se quebró ligeramente, como si al pronunciar las palabras se hiciera patente la enormidad del hecho.

Independientemente de lo que pensara Quinn, ella no quería su ayuda. No era una opción después de todas las cosas que había insinuado sobre ella, aunque no tenía ni idea de cómo se las iba a arreglar. Si Quinn le permitía conservar su trabajo en la galería, sólo podría trabajar hasta el séptimo mes. Sus padres seguro que querrían ayudarla, pero no le parecía justo pedírselo. Después de haberle dado tanto no podía pedirles que la ayudaran a salir adelante como madre soltera.

De repente, la puerta del cuarto de baño saltó de sus goznes ante la patada de Quinn.

—Al final has tirado la puerta abajo —murmuró incrédula con expresión ofuscada.

—Te dije que lo haría si no la abrías —se encogió de hombros.

Rachel pensó que Quinn no podía cargarse alegremente el piso. ¿Qué pensaría Kurt, su compañero de piso, cuando viera el destrozo al volver a casa después del trabajo?

—¡No tenías derecho a hacer eso! —exclamó furiosa —No había motivo...

—Había todos los motivos, ¡maldita sea! —gruñó— No querías abrir la puerta. No sabía qué hacías aquí dentro.

—Es un cuarto de baño, Quinn —dijo ella perpleja— ¿Qué podría estar haciendo?

—¿Y cómo iba a saberlo con esa puerta separándonos? —contestó con dureza —Te lo advierto, Rachel ¡No vuelvas a poner una puerta cerrada entre nosotras!

Rachel ya no soportaba seguir escuchándola. Era incapaz de pensar si Quinn la miraba así. Sus ojos ya no estaban llenos del dolor del pasado, sino de acusaciones contra ella. Quinn pensaba que Rachel había planeado deliberadamente el embarazo la noche que pasaron juntas.

Ni siquiera la miró al pasar a su lado camino del salón. Estaba todo igual que cuando se había marchado a trabajar por la mañana, con los brillantes tonos otoñales con los que Kurt y ella habían disfrutado decorando el piso, con sus tiestos junto a la ventana y con el sol de la tarde que entraba por los ventanales que llegaban casi al techo.

Sólo ella había cambiado, pues no era la misma persona que la que se había ido a trabajar. Estaba embarazada. Del hijo de Quinn Fabray. Y eso quería decir que su vida nunca volvería a ser normal.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Rachel desafiante— ¿Cuándo vas a volver a acusarme de caza fortunas? ¿De quedarme embarazada a propósito para poner mis manos en todo ese maravilloso dinero Fabray? Porque eso es lo que crees que hice, ¿no? —añadió con desprecio.

Quinn la miraba con los ojos entornados.

Mientras se dirigía a la farmacia para comprar el test de embarazo, y al volver a su apartamento para descubrir que ella se había marchado, eso fue justo lo que pensó que había hecho la morena. Y nada la había hecho cambiar de idea.

Rachel iba a tener su bebé. ¡Su bebé! Y no importaba lo que ella hubiera hecho, de todos modos ese bebé iba a ser tan suyo como de ella.

—No te molestes en contestar —dijo Rachel contrariada— Ya sé lo que piensas. ¿Quieres saber lo que pienso yo? —sus ojos llameaban de furia.

Quinn sintió que parte de su ira se esfumaba al comprobar la indignación de Rachel. Realmente era preciosa. Y estaría aún más preciosa a medida que avanzara el embarazo. Quinn sabía, por el embarazo de Marley, que las embarazadas poseían una belleza especial que surgía de dentro.

La belleza de Rachel embarazada iba a ser algo digno de ver.

—De acuerdo —contestó sentándose en un sillón— Me interesa mucho saber lo que piensas.

—¡No me digas! —exclamó Rachel —¡Hasta ahora no pareces haberte preocupado mucho por lo que yo tenía que decir! —dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta del baño rota.

Quinn se preguntaba si Rachel no se había dado cuenta de que ella también estaba conmocionada. Porque aún no se podía creer, a pesar de haber dicho lo contrario, que la morena estuviera embarazada de su hijo.

Le había encantado ser la madre de Liam, y quedó destrozada tras su muerte tan trágica y repentina. Y volvía a tener otra oportunidad de ser madre, con Rachel. Nunca había pensado en tener otro hijo, pero en esos momentos descubría que quería a ese bebé más que a nada en el mundo. Sólo necesitaba acostumbrarse un poco.

—Ahora sí te escucho, Rachel —aseguró.

Rachel sabía que Quinn esperaba escuchar sus demandas. Su intento de chantaje para hacerse con parte del hermoso dinero del imperio del arte Fabray. Pues se iba a llevar una desilusión.

—Éste es mi bebé, Quinn —respiró hondo.

—Y mío también —susurró Quinn.

—Pero no puedes estar segura de eso, ¿no? —La provocó mientras paseaba inquieta por el salón sin dejar de mirarla— ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Cómo puedes estar segura de que no he estado con algún hombre durante las últimas seis semanas?

—¿Has estado con alguno? —Quinn sentía su mandíbula rígida de la rabia de solo pensarlo.

—¡Pues claro que no, maldita sea! —negó furiosa— Pero nunca podrás estar segura del todo.

—Un médico podrá confirmar de cuánto tiempo estás embarazada —afirmó Quinn tras mirarla fijamente unos interminables segundos.

—¿Y aceptarías su dictamen? —Indagó Rachel, incapaz de saber lo que pensaba.

—Si insistes, podemos hacernos las pruebas —aceptó Quinn finalmente.

—¿Si yo insisto? —preguntó sorprendida.

—Rachel, en cuanto éste bebé sea oficialmente mío, lo será por completo —dijo secamente.

—¿Quieres decir que me quitarías al bebé? —Rachel sacudió incrédula la cabeza.

—Eso no es lo que he dicho —Quinn se encogió de hombros —Aunque la decisión final sería tuya.

—No te entiendo —masculló ella emocionada.

—Es muy sencillo. Si quieres poner tus manos sobre «todo ese maravilloso dinero Fabray» tendrás que aceptarme en el mismo paquete —le dijo secamente.

—¡Pero si yo no quiero tu dinero! —estalló Rachel mientras la miraba incrédula— ¡No me interesa! ¡Ni tú tampoco!

—Me parece que protestas demasiado —se burló Quinn.

—No protesto en absoluto —la interrumpió, enfadada por sus burlas —Constato un hecho.

—El hecho, Rachel, es que ahora tengo una responsabilidad para contigo y el bebé.

¿Una responsabilidad? ¿En eso se había convertido? Tras años de independencia, ganándose la vida, no iba a dejar que la redujeran a ese estado. No, no lo consentiría. Por difícil que resultara salir adelante sola, lo conseguiría.

—Gracias, pero ni necesito ni quiero tu ayuda —dijo altivamente sacudiendo la cabeza.

—¿Todavía no lo entiendes, Rachel? —Gritó Quinn— No te lo pido. ¡Te explico cómo van a ser las cosas!

—¿Qué quieres decir? —ella alzó la cabeza y la miró aturdida.

—Que voy a casarme contigo, Rachel—dijo inflexible— En cuanto esté todo organizado.

¿Cómo? ¿Que se iba a casar con ella?

¡No podía estar hablando en serio!

* * *

**¡Hola! **

**Solo quería dejar una pequeña nota para aclararos que en esta historia Quinn puede llegar a ser un personaje bastante "odiable". Así que por favor, tened paciencia con ella xD**

**Eso es todo. ¡Nos leemos pronto! ;)**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes, ni esta historia me pertenecen.**

* * *

Quinn observó la expresión de horror que apareció en el rostro de Rachel al comprender lo que ella acababa de decir.

No era una reacción muy halagadora a su propuesta de matrimonio. Y desde luego, no era la respuesta que Quinn esperaba. La mayoría de las mujeres en la situación de Rachel habrían aceptado casarse con ella encantadas. A Rachel parecía que le acababan de insultar.

Si iban a casarse y tener un hijo, tendrían que tener algo más en común que el bebé. De lo contrario resultaría un desastre, un campo de batalla continuo. Incluso si el motivo para casarse no era el amor.

—Vamos, Rachel —le reprochó burlonamente— No será tan mala idea. Ya no tendrás que volver a trabajar. Podrás gastarte todo el "dinero Fabray"que quieras para decorar mis apartamentos si no te gustan —miró a su alrededor reconociendo que su piso no tenía esa calidez de hogar— O podemos comprar una casa —se le ocurrió de repente—Para el bebé será mejor tener un jardín en el que jugar...

—¡Para, Quinn! —la interrumpió Rachel— ¡Déjalo ya! No voy a casarme contigo...

—Claro que sí —aseguró Quinn.

—No lo haré —dijo ella con firmeza.

—Sí lo harás —insistió la rubia, controlando su ira.

—¡No! —Rachel sacudió la cabeza con decisión— No quiero casarme contigo. ¡No te conozco! Ni tú a mí tampoco —razonó— ¡Y lo que conoces de mí no te gusta!

—No te preocupes, me conformaré con mi parte del trato —Quinn recorrió detenidamente la fina silueta de la morena y se fijó en los duros pezones que se marcaban a través de la ajustada camiseta.

Rachel la miró desesperada, sabiendo que Quinn hablaba únicamente del plano físico. Las dos habían resultado compatibles en ese aspecto aquella noche que pasaron juntas, pero eso no tenía nada que ver con el compromiso de un matrimonio y una convivencia. Quinn sólo pensaba en las noches, no en los días, semanas y años de convivencia.

—Creo que a ti también te parecerá bien, Rachel —murmuró mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a ella— ¿Te importaría demostrarme cuánto te gustará?

—No —Rachel retrocedió un paso, espantada al adivinar lo que Quinn se proponía. Ella sabía de sobra que le iba a gustar, ¡y MUCHO!

Quinn hizo caso omiso de su tímido intento de protesta. La tomó en sus brazos y bajó la cabeza buscando sus labios.

Rachel se sentía derretir, sin defensa posible contra esa boca y esas manos, y sintiendo crecer el calor entre sus muslos. Sus sensibles pechos se apretaban contra los de Quinn. La boca de la rubia atrapó con avidez la suya, bebiendo de ella y saboreándola. Su húmeda lengua se movía sensualmente contra los labios de Rachel, antes de hundirse en su oscura cueva.

Rachel se sintió invadida de un ardiente deseo, eliminando de golpe su resistencia. Los labios y la lengua de Quinn inundaban de calor su garganta y sus manos arrancaban impacientes la camiseta. Acarició con su lengua uno de los erectos pezones, mordisqueándolo delicadamente, y bajó su mano a la entrepierna para acariciarla justo ahí y consiguiendo, incluso a través de los vaqueros, que se estremeciera de placer. La deseaba... la necesitaba...

Quinn le dio lo que necesitaba, su mano presionaba en el lugar preciso, entre las piernas de Rachel y presionó aún más cuando su boca se deslizó al otro pecho, chupando el pezón y mordisqueándolo al mismo ritmo que su mano la acariciaba ahí hasta hacerla enloquecer.

Rachel ya no podía más. Estaba a punto de estallar. Sentía aumentar el placer hasta desbordarla y al fin se liberó con largas sacudidas de un placer tan profundo que casi era dolor. Se derrumbó débilmente contra ella mientras Quinn besaba sus pechos dulcemente y las manos de la morena se enredaban en la dorada espesura de sus cabellos.

¿Qué había hecho?

Vaya pregunta. Rachel sabía de sobra lo que había hecho. Lo que no sabía era cómo seguir resistiéndose a Quinn después de haber respondido tan lascivamente.

Quinn se irguió lentamente y bajó la camiseta de Rachel, levantando la vista hacia el rostro ruborizado y los ojos brillantes de placer. Su propio cuerpo estaba rígido de deseo, un deseo que no tenía intención de satisfacer. Lo importante en esos momentos era el placer de Rachel, para que ella supiera que encontraría eso mismo siempre que lo quisiera una vez estuvieran casadas.

—Tú no te has... —Rachel frunció el ceño.

—No lo necesito, Rachel —le aseguró secamente— Esto era por ti. Puede que el sexo no formara parte de tu plan, pero atrévete, después de esto, a negar que me deseas —gruñó.

_«Has metido la pata, Quinn, no deberías haber dicho eso»_. La rubia se dio cuenta enseguida al ver cómo Rachel se ponía tensa antes de alejarse de ella.

Quinn había querido hacerle ver lo que podían hacer juntas, además del bebé. Su bebé, reconoció nuevamente con rabia. Suyo. Quinn haría lo que fuera, cualquier cosa, para que Rachel aceptara casarse con ella. Incluso podría aprovecharse de la manera en que la morena le correspondía. ¡Si hacía falta, lo haría!

¡Maldita sea!, mantendría a Rachel desnuda en la cama todo un mes si con ello conseguía hacerla comprender. Porque Rachel iba a casarse con ella. Iba a convertirse en su esposa. La madre de su hijo.

Rachel negó con la cabeza, intentando aclarar su mente aturdida por los besos y las caricias de Quinn. Tenía que pensar. Tenía que lograr que Quinn comprendiese que, por mucho que le correspondiera, no podía casarse con ella. Algo que, tras su excitación y la manera en que seguía temblando tras el estallido de placer, no iba a resultarle nada sencillo.

—No ha sido más que sexo, Quinn —sentenció con firmeza.

—Algo es algo —Quinn se encogió de hombros.

—No, no lo es —Rachel levantó la voz— El matrimonio es para personas que se quieren, que quieren estar juntas el resto de sus vidas.

—O para personas que han engendrado juntas un bebé —apuntó Quinn.

Rachel cerró los ojos, como si con ello pudiera dejar fuera la realidad de sus palabras. Habían engendrado un bebé. Y ¿tenía derecho a negarle a ese niño sus dos progenitoras? Sí... si no se amaban. Pero ella sí amaba a Quinn. No podía engañarse a sí misma. La fascinación que sintió por ella culminó en amor aquella noche que pasaron juntas hacía seis semanas. Justo en el instante en que su hijo encontró un lugar en el nido de su cuerpo.

Si Quinn la quisiera, Rachel no habría dudado en casarse con ella. Sería la mujer más feliz del mundo. Pero no era así. Quinn creía que ella iba tras su dinero, no su amor. Y el amor no correspondido sería peor que la falta de amor por ambas partes.

—¿Y por qué hay que casarse? —dijo ella contrariada.

—¿Preferirías vivir conmigo sin más? —Quinn enarcó las cejas.

—¡No! Quiero decir, claro que no —admitió irritada— Es que no entiendo por qué insistes en casarte conmigo.

—Puede que tenga por costumbre honrar a las madres de mis hijos casándome con ellas —dijo con cierto humor— Al menos eso es lo que he hecho hasta ahora —añadió.

Rachel la miró intrigada. Esperaba que Quinn no considerara a ese hijo un sustituto del que había perdido. Liam era Liam. Ese hijo, niño o niña, sería él mismo y nadie más.

—Supongo que la muerte de Liam te destrozó —dijo ella mientras se humedecía los labios.

—¿Lo supones? —ya no había rastro de humor en sus palabras— Sí, fue devastador —admitió— Y también fue hace tres años. Y nada ni nadie podrá cambiarlo.

—Exactamente —suspiró aliviada —Este bebé... este bebé no podrá reemplazarle...

—¿Eso crees que quiero? ¿Reemplazarle? —Quinn parecía más grande y siniestra por su ira.

—Pues, yo... —Rachel la miró inquieta, consciente de estar en un terreno resbaladizo.

—No se puede sustituir a las personas, del mismo modo que no se las puede devolver a la vida —exclamó Quinn bruscamente con sus ojos verdes brillantes de emoción— Rachel, ¿tienes alguna idea de lo que significó aquella noche que pasamos juntas hace seis semanas?

—Bueno, estoy embarazada —dijo con una mueca —si te refieres a eso.

—¡No! No me refería a eso —Quinn se apartó de ella con los puños cerrados —Esa noche, hace seis semanas, era el aniversario de la muerte de Liam —dijo sin emoción —Tres años desde que ese loco se subió al coche después de haber bebido demasiado y atropelló a un grupo de viandantes en una concurrida calle de Nueva York. Marley y Liam estaban en ese grupo. Marley quedó gravemente herida y Liam...Liam ya estaba muerto cuando llegó la ambulancia.

Rachel percibía en su voz el dolor y el horror de ese día. No sólo perdió a un hijo, sino que fue de una forma horrible. Seguramente recibió una llamada de algún desconocido que le informó de que su esposa estaba gravemente herida y su hijo muerto.

Y ese bebé, el bebé de Rachel, había sido concebido la noche del aniversario de su muerte... Era escalofriante.

Casi como si... No, ella no podía seguir pensando así. Sólo era una coincidencia. O puede que algo más, admitió.

Quinn seguramente necesitaba a una mujer aquella noche para hacerle olvidar el dolor de aquel aniversario. Y a causa de esa necesidad, Rachel estaba embarazada de su hijo.

—Por favor, créeme cuando te digo que lo siento muchísimo —Rachel sacudió la cabeza —Debió de ser algo horrible para ti y para Marley —añadió.

Hacía tan sólo unos minutos que había descubierto la existencia de su propio bebé, un niño o una niña, pero aun así, sabía que la destrozaría si se lo quitaran.

—Pero no puedo casarme contigo, Quinn —murmuró— Las personas ya no se casan únicamente por un embarazo inesperado...

—Teniendo en cuenta que eres adoptada, desde luego eso parece ser lo que ha sucedido en tu familia hasta ahora —le espetó la rubia bruscamente.

—¡Eso... eso es imperdonable! —Rachel se quedó sin respiración y la miró incrédula.

—Estoy de acuerdo —admitió con un gesto de reprobación— Lo siento. Pero tengo intención de casarme contigo, Rachel. Este niño conocerá a sus madres. Y no me vengas con que para eso no hace falta estar casadas —la advirtió con amargura —No quiero ser una madre a tiempo parcial para mi propio hijo, con derecho de visita los fines de semana y en vacaciones. Quiero que este niño tenga unas madres que vivan juntas: dos personas a quienes llamará mamás.

—¿Y qué pasa con lo que quiero yo? —protestó Rachel

—A ti te criaron dos personas que te querían ¿verdad? —Quinn la observó detenidamente —Padres que te dieron los cuidados y la seguridad que tu madre verdadera, quienquiera que fuera, obviamente no podía ofrecerte.

—Sí... —admitió Rachel sin estar segura de adónde quería llegar Quinn.

—Lo que significa que no tuviste que vivir sola con tu madre, seguramente pasando el día en una guardería para que ella pudiera trabajar y así poder manteneros a las dos con un mísero sueldo. O con un padre que a lo mejor tenía un acceso esporádico a ti, rompiéndote el corazón.

—¡No va a ser así! —Rachel comprendió lo que quería decir.

—No si yo acepto que tú y el bebé viváis con el estilo de vida al que te gustaría acostumbrarte —admitió Quinn con sarcasmo-— Pero no voy a hacerlo, Rachel. El único modo en que lo conseguiréis es si te casas conmigo —dijo implacable —Quiero formar parte de cada día de la vida de este niño —le aseguró— Quiero estar allí cuando se despierte por las mañanas, para amarle y cuidarle cada día. Quiero estar allí por las noches para leerle un cuento, para cuidarle cuando esté enfermo o asustado.

—¿Y su otra madre? —preguntó Rachel —Una vez casada para lograr lo que quieres, ¿qué vas a hacer conmigo?

—Ya te he ofrecido una muestra de lo que podemos hacer juntas, Rachel —se burló y su expresión se suavizó —Eso es todo lo que puedo darte.

Rachel no podía negar la atracción que sentía por Quinn. Ni la que Quinn sentía por ella: había notado su deseo presionando contra su cuerpo, caliente y palpitante, como el suyo propio. Pero ¿aquello podría durar? Y sobre todo, ¿era motivo para casarse?

—Has pensado, Quinn —dijo ella lentamente —que ahora que conozco tus condiciones, ¿a lo mejor ni siquiera quiero quedarme con este bebé?

—¡Espero que no te refieras a lo que yo creo! —dijo Quinn con una expresión de condena.

Rachel suspiró, sabedora de que el aborto no era una opción para ella. Ni tampoco para Quinn, a juzgar por la furia que reflejaba su rostro.

—No —admitió al fin —No podría hacerlo.

—Eso espero —dijo Quinn secamente.

—No era más que una idea. No iba en serio —aseguró Rachel al ver que su ira no había disminuido lo más mínimo.

—Por un momento pensé que sí...

—¡Ya te he dicho que no! —Protestó ella —En estos momentos ni siquiera soy capaz de pensar, Quinn —suspiró —Es la gota que ha colmado el vaso. ¡Ni siquiera sé quién soy realmente! —exclamó temblorosa.

—Eso lo descubriremos juntas —susurró Quinn —Es más, insisto en ello —añadió secamente.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Rachel contrariada.

—¿No es evidente, Rachel? —Exclamó con impaciencia —Vas a tener un bebé, pero no estás segura de quiénes son tus verdaderos padres, ni su historial médico, nada. Por el bien del bebé, creo que por lo menos deberíamos conocer esos detalles, ¿tú no?

Por el bien del bebé...

Pues claro. ¿Cómo había podido pensar que Quinn le ofrecía ayuda por algún otro motivo? ¡Seguía pensando que la mujer del cuadro era ella! ¡Y que se había quedado embarazada a propósito!

—Sí —admitió ella, sin intención de decirle que ya había concertado una cita con el agente de Andrew Southern. Mantendría esa cita en secreto y descubriría lo que pudiera sobre la mujer que pensaba era su madre, y sobre su relación con Andrew Southern.

—Lo primero que hay que hacer es hablar con tus padres —Quinn asintió —por si saben algo, cualquier cosa, sobre tus verdaderos padres.

—Ellos no saben nada —Rachel frunció el ceño —Si supieran algo me lo habrían dicho.

—¿De verdad?

—Por supuesto —contestó ella con impaciencia —¿Por qué no iban a hacerlo?

—A lo mejor porque querían que tuvieras una infancia tranquila y llena de amor, y no partida en dos como la vida de algunos hijos adoptivos tras localizar a sus verdaderos padres —Quinn sacudió la cabeza —No lo sé, Rachel. Pero pienso que por lo menos deberíamos preguntárselo.

—Supongo que sí —admitió de mala gana —Voy a verles este fin de semana.

—Iremos a verles este fin de semana —la corrigió Quinn —A partir de ahora va a ser siempre nosotras, Rachel —le dijo con firmeza al ver su ceño fruncido.

Nosotras. Rachel y Quinn. Rachel y Quinn Fabray. Qué improbable sonaba.

Completamente improbable. No había modo alguno de que Rachel aceptara casarse con ella sólo porque Quinn había decidido que sí. ¡De ninguna manera!

—Mañana empezaré a organizar las cosas para casarnos lo antes posible —continuó Quinn distraídamente, sin dar muestras de haber comprendido la negativa de ella —Hoy es jueves, de modo que lo mejor será que te tomes el resto de la semana libre. El sábado iremos a visitar a tus padres, y el domingo llevaremos tus cosas a mi apartamento... nuestro apartamento —corrigió molesta.

—¡No voy a mudarme a tu apartamento, ni el domingo ni cualquier otro día! —protestó Rachel sin podérselo creer —¡Y tampoco voy a casarme contigo!

—Claro que sí —contestó Quinn dulcemente.

—No.

—Sí, Rachel, lo harás —insistió con paciencia.

—¿Es que lo que yo diga no importa en absoluto? —exclamó.

—Pero si vas a lograr lo que querías —Quinn la escudriñó —En realidad, más —añadió con sarcasmo —Nunca habías considerado conseguirme como esposa, ¿verdad?

Si Quinn la amara, si hubiera querido casarse con ella, entonces no habría dudado en aceptar. Pero había dejado claro que no la consideraba más que una oportunista y una caza fortunas.

—No puedes obligarme.

—Cálmate, Rachel —la tranquilizó —Tanta alteración no es buena para el bebé.

El bebé. Eso era lo único que le importaba. Lo único que le importaría siempre.

—Me casaré contigo, Rachel. Insisto. ¿Te crees con derecho a negarle a nuestro hijo todo lo que yo puedo ofrecerle? ¿O prefieres que esta situación degenere en una batalla? —añadió delicadamente —Una batalla que tengo toda la intención de ganar.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Rachel sintió una punzada de pánico en el estómago.

No era justo amenazarla de esa manera. Quinn lo sabía. Pero por lo que a ella respectaba, el asunto del matrimonio no era negociable. Rachel podría tener todo lo que quisiera como esposa suya, únicamente como esposa.

—Pelearé por la custodia, Rachel —Dijo Quinn a secas —De hecho, si insistes en tu resistencia, ahora mismo voy a mis abogados y empiezo a mover papeles para conseguir la custodia.

—No harías eso... —Rachel tragó con dificultad.

—Si me obligas a hacerlo, lo haré —contestó.

—¿Aunque termine por odiarte? —exclamó ella.

Quinn sabía que no era bueno que Rachel la odiara desde el principio, pero no tenía otra elección.

—Aun así —contestó amargamente.

Rachel la miraba como si la viera por primera vez, o como si deseara no haberla visto nunca.

—Creo que me gustaría estar sola un rato, si no te importa —dijo Rachel bruscamente mientras sacudía la cabeza.

A Quinn sí le importaba. No quería dejarla. Ni siquiera un momento. Tenía miedo de que, una vez que Rachel supiera que ella insistía en el matrimonio en lugar de aceptar el arreglo que la morena había planeado, huyera y se escondiera de ella. A no ser que la convenciera de que no había lugar en el mundo donde pudiera esconderse.

—Vamos a casarnos, Rachel —dijo dulcemente —Te vas a trasladar a mi apartamento y vamos a ver a tus padres el sábado. Y no creas que no te encontraré si intentas huir de mí —añadió desafiante, comprendiendo por la palidez de sus mejillas que había considerado hacer justamente eso.

—¿Hablas en serio? —Rachel tenía la mirada perdida.

—Te lo aseguro —le contestó.

—Llamaré a mis padres para avisarles de nuestra llegada por la tarde —dijo la morena.

—¿Y te instalarás en mi apartamento el domingo?

—Vayamos paso a paso, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo Rachel suspirando.

¡Maldita sea! No tenían tiempo de ir paso a paso. Pero al ver la palidez de su rostro comprendió que por un día Rachel ya había tenido bastante. A lo mejor no debía haberle hablado así en su estado. Era la verdad, pero a lo mejor no debía haber sido tan ruda. ¡Ni hablarle sobre Liam!

Pero, dadas las circunstancias, no pensó que tuviera alternativa. Había luchado por su vida, y por la de su bebé, y si tenía que jugar sucio, lo haría.

También puede que no debiera haberle hecho el amor de esa manera. A fin de cuentas, estaba embarazada. Pero no había sido únicamente por desarmarla, como ella pensaba. Necesitaba tenerla en sus brazos, hacerle el amor, y lo había sabido nada más verla en la galería aquella misma tarde, cuando su cuerpo reaccionó descontrolado nada más verla. Incluso antes.

Había intentado quitársela de la cabeza durante esas seis semanas, igual que había hecho con todas las mujeres con las que se había relacionado desde su divorcio con Marley, pero no hacía más que aparecer en sus pensamientos en los momentos más inoportunos.

Quinn pensaba que era por lo maravilloso que había sido hacerle el amor. Y por lo maravillosamente que Rachel se lo había hecho a ella. Pero nada de eso explicaba por qué recordaba cada detalle de su cuerpo y el sonido de su risa.

Y luego estaba lo del retrato.

Un retrato que, en cuanto lo vio, estuvo segura que era de Rachel: la mujer que la obsesionaba día y noche, desde hacía al menos cinco semanas.

La primera vez que contempló el cuadro se volvió loca de ira, imaginando la escena que debía de haber precedido a la obra. El rostro y el cuerpo de Rachel tenían exactamente el mismo aspecto que aquella noche hacía cinco semanas cuando había sido ella quien le hizo el amor.

Desde ese momento supo que quería ese retrato y que, a pesar de ser un Andrew Southern de incalculable valor, en cuanto fuera suyo nadie más que ella lo volvería a contemplar. También supo desde ese momento que lo que más quería era volver a ver a Rachel con esa misma expresión, que quería volverla a meter en su cama y que se quedara allí. No había esperado que las cosas se sucedieran de esa manera, pero el resultado final iba a ser el mismo. Y así no tendría que admitir sus sentimientos. Tomaría a Rachel por esposa lo quisiera ella o no.

En lo bueno y en lo malo...

—De acuerdo —accedió Quinn de mala gana —Te llamaré mañana por la tarde y te contaré los progresos que haya hecho con lo de la boda —por mucho que dijera Rachel, Quinn no iba a ceder en eso. Se casaría con ella. Y pronto —Podíamos salir a cenar, si quieres.

—Creo que es un poco tarde para empezar a salir juntas, ¿no crees? —dijo Rachel.

—Tú misma lo has dicho, Rachel. Necesitamos empezar a conocernos —insistió —Si las cuentas no me fallan, nos quedan exactamente siete meses y medio para lograrlo.

Rachel reconoció que ésas eran las mismas cuentas que ella había hecho. Y estaba convencida de que no había lugar donde poder esconderse sin que Quinn la encontrara.

Quinn iba en serio con lo de casarse con ella, así como su amenaza de iniciar una batalla legal por la custodia del bebé que Rachel esperaba si no aceptaba casarse con ella. También resultaban obvios sus motivos. Tras la muerte de Liam no consentiría perder también un segundo hijo.

Pero al día siguiente, a esa hora, ya se habría entrevistado con Mark Garity, el agente de Andrew Southern, y al menos habría puesto en marcha el asunto. En cuanto tuviera las respuestas que buscaba, se vengaría explicándole a Quinn hasta qué punto estaba equivocada.

Por lo menos en lo referente al cuadro.

Sobre el embarazo no podía, ni quería, hacer nada. Lo que significaba casarse con Quinn o litigar contra ella. Con todos los "millones Fabray" respaldándola, la morena estaba segura de que Quinn ganaría.

Rachel dejó atrás todos aquellos pensamientos cuando sintió como la puerta se cerraba tras ella de un portazo.

* * *

_**Ann: **_**Intento actualizar lo antes posible, pero normalmente tardo entre 2-3 días :)**


	6. Capítulo 6

Rachel aún estaba lejos de asumir su destino cuando le abrió la puerta a Quinn la noche siguiente.

Se había tomado el día libre, tal y como ella había sugerido, ya que le iba muy bien para acudir a su cita con Robert Garity. Una cita de lo más frustrarte e insatisfactoria. El señor Garity le había dicho que no podía revelarle la dirección de Andrew Southern. Ni darle el número de teléfono del artista, por mucho que su madre fuera una antigua amiga del pintor. Rachel incluso había mencionado el retrato, pero sin éxito alguno. No estaba catalogado, de modo que seguramente era falso, le había insinuado el agente.

Lo único que había logrado Rachel era la promesa de que entregaría al artista la carta que ella había escrito. Pero le advirtió que seguramente no recibiría respuesta. Rachel no estaba de acuerdo. Había dedicado mucho tiempo a la redacción de esa carta, e incluido además una fotografía reciente suya.

Andrew Southern no recibiría la carta hasta el día siguiente, como muy pronto. Pero seguro que, después del fin de semana, esa carta y la foto suscitarían alguna respuesta por parte del pintor. Y si no lo hacía sería porque Andrew Southern no era el hombre que ella creía.

—Estás preciosa —dijo Quinn mientras la contemplaba vestida con un ajustado vestido negro hasta la rodilla y antes de besarla en la boca.

Ese beso la había sorprendido, hasta el punto que respondió a él instintivamente, antes de que su sentido común le hiciera reaccionar y separarse de ella.

No debía olvidar que ésa era la mujer que la obligaba a casarse con ella

—No hay por qué actuar cuando estamos solas, Quinn —dijo secamente.

—¿Y quién actúa? —levantó las cejas, guapísima con su camisa de seda negra, su chaqueta gris y sus pantalones ajustados —Me gusta besarte. Y tenía la impresión de que a ti también te gustaba... —añadió burlonamente —Pensé que cuando estuviésemos solas, y teniendo en cuenta cómo suelen acabar nuestros besos, sería el momento perfecto.

Rachel sintió el rubor en las mejillas. Como Quinn había dicho, disfrutaba, y no sólo con sus besos.

—Sólo digo que mi compañero de piso ha salido, de modo que no hay nadie a quien impresionar —le espetó.

—Empiezo a preguntarme si de verdad existe ese esquivo compañero de piso —bromeó, decidida a ignorar su sarcasmo.

—Te aseguro que existe —afirmó ella —¿Vamos a cenar? —ni siquiera estaba segura de poder comer algo. Durante todo el día no había conseguido que la comida se le quedara dentro.

Rachel estaba descubriendo que estar embarazada era bastante incómodo. De hecho, se parecía bastante al mareo que sufrió de pequeña cuando fue de excursión al Canal de la Mancha. Pero sólo pasaba durante la primera etapa del embarazo, al menos eso había leído en la revista que había comprado. Era normal. El malestar solía desaparecer hacia el cuarto mes. Sólo faltaban otras siete u ocho semanas.

—Sí, vayamos —decidió Quinn —Con suerte, en un restaurante abarrotado, tendremos menos tentaciones de discutir —añadió.

—¿Eso crees? —Rachel levantó una ceja.

—No, realmente no —Quinn se rió y luego su mirada se hizo más seria— ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?

—¿En qué sentido? —Rachel evitó su pregunta mientras recogía la chaqueta que había dejado en el respaldo de una silla, sin ninguna intención de acercarse al dormitorio mientras Quinn estuviera allí.

Si entraba en su dormitorio, puede que no salieran del piso y, por mucho que dijera Quinn, Kurt sí existía, y volvería más tarde.

—¡En cualquier sentido! —la boca de Quinn dibujó una mueca.

—Pues no he cambiado de idea en cuanto a lo de casarme contigo, si te refieres a eso —murmuró mientras se ponía la chaqueta que Quinn sujetaba.

—Rachel ¿no podríamos empezar la noche sin pelearnos?

—Has preguntado tú —dijo mientras se encogía de hombros.

—Y ambas sabemos que me refería a tus náuseas —contestó con impaciencia.

—¿Y por qué no lo has dicho directamente? Hoy sólo he vomitado cuatro veces, hasta ahora. No está mal para no haber podido comer ni beber nada.

Quinn frunció el ceño, preocupada por el estado de la morena. Había advertido la palidez de sus mejillas, pero esperaba que sólo fuera la tensión de la situación.

—Marley, mi ex mujer —explicó —visitó a alguien aquí cuando estaba embarazada de Liam. Creo que debería pedirte una cita con el…

—¡No! —la interrumpió Rachel en tono seco —No quiero acudir al mismo especialista al que fue tu mujer.

—¿Y por qué no? —Quinn se mostró sorprendida y contrariada —Es el mejor.

—De eso estoy segura —dijo ella amargamente —Pero Marley era tu mujer y yo no soy más que...

—La mujer que en breve será mi esposa —dijo la rubia en tono cortante.

Quinn pensó que con Rachel todo iba a suponer una lucha. Pero no iba a rendirse. Se aseguraría de que el bebé estuviera bien, y tener a Rachel en su cama compensaría por las heridas de guerra...

—Rachel, deberías ir acostumbrándote a la idea —dijo con firmeza —Tú, yo y el bebé que esperas vamos a ser una familia. Y se acabó.

—Siento lástima por ti si de verdad piensas que va a resultarte tan sencillo.

Quinn no pensaba que fuera a resultar sencillo. Rachel podía ser muy cabezota. Era como chocar contra un muro. Pero cuanto antes se hiciera a la idea de casarse, mejor sería para las dos. Y para el bebé.

Aún le resultaba extraño pensar en Rachel embarazada de su hijo. Era un milagro y, aunque no estuviera contenta con el proceder de ella, se había pasado todo el día con una sonrisa bobalicona dibujada en el rostro. Más de un empleado suyo se había quedado mirándola.

—Vamos —dijo mientras la agarraba del brazo — Repasaremos el menú hasta que encontremos algo que se quede en tu estómago.

* * *

—Bruschetta y aceitunas —decidió Rachel, tras un mal comienzo con una sopa y unos espárragos. Los segundos ni siquiera habían llegado a su boca, el olor había bastado.

—¿Mejor? —murmuró Quinn con alivio.

Rachel no era mala comedora, y normalmente siempre había sido capaz de comer cualquier cosa.

El maître del exclusivo restaurante era muy atento y parecía no preocuparle lo más mínimo que el camarero tuviera que servir tres primeros platos antes de encontrar algo que la morena pudiera comer, retirando los platos que la habían molestado. Al menos salir con Quinn Fabray tenía sus ventajas.

—¿Quieres que te traigan más? —propuso Quinn al ver que Rachel se comía todo el pan y las aceitunas con evidente satisfacción.

—Esperemos primero a ver si consigo retenerlo —frunció el ceño —Espero que eso no sea una sonrisa.

—En absoluto —Quinn se puso seria —Es que me gusta ver que has podido comer algo.

—Créeme, un embarazo no es tan ideal como dicen —gruñó mientras la miraba con suspicacia.

—Igual que muchas otras cosas —dijo Quinn lentamente.

—Espero que eso no haya sido otro ataque contra mí —dijo Rachel a la defensiva.

—En absoluto —respondió ella con dulzura —De hecho, me he dejado toda la artillería en casa ¿Has llamado a tus padres? —cambió de tema para evitar que Rachel hiciera otro comentario.

Lo había hecho. Había sido una llamada muy difícil. No podía decirles a sus padres, sin más y por teléfono, que estaba embarazada. Les debía demasiado. Pero en cuanto había mencionado que llevaría una amiga a casa, Leroy se había puesto a saltar. Hacía tiempo que tenía elegidos los vestidos de las damas de honor y las flores.

Si, tal y como insistía Quinn, se tenía que casar con ella o arriesgarse a que le quitara a su bebé, no quería que sus padres descubrieran el motivo de su boda. Era consciente de no poder mantener al bebé en secreto mucho tiempo, y tampoco le importaba que lo supieran, pero no podía permitir que supieran que Quinn no la amaba.

Sus padres siempre habían soñado con una boda romántica para su única hija, con un vestido blanco y vaporoso, flores de azahar y mucho arroz.

La boda relámpago de la que hablaba Quinn sin duda sería una rápida visita al juzgado sin nada de lo anterior. Pero tampoco hubiera estado mal, si no faltara el elemento principal.

El amor.

Al igual que sus padres, Rachel daba por hecho que las bodas eran entre dos personas que se querían. El cincuenta por ciento, sus propios sentimientos hacia Quinn, no bastaría.

—¿Rachel? —Quinn rompió el silencio.

—Sí, les llamé. Les dije que te llevaría conmigo el sábado y enseguida se dieron cuenta del motivo —añadió.

Ese motivo era presentarles a la mujer con la que se iba a casar.

Quinn se preguntaba por qué Rachel no parecía algo más feliz. A fin de cuentas, eso era lo que buscaba. Tener a su disposición su dinero. Puede que le chocara que ella estuviera incluida en el paquete, pero, como ella misma había dicho, las cosas no siempre salían según los planes.

Y eso incluía sus propios sentimientos hacia Rachel.

Tras la ruptura de su matrimonio con Marley, su novia desde el instituto, Quinn se juró nunca más enamorarse ni casarse. Pero sabía, desde aquella noche, que Rachel era distinta. Lo sabía, y por eso había sido tan cruel con ella a la mañana siguiente.

Pero no consiguió olvidarla durante las semanas que había estado fuera. Ni siquiera había mirado a otras mujeres, sabedora de que volvería a encontrarse con Rachel a su vuelta a Londres. Pero lo del cuadro no se lo esperaba.

¡Ni volver a Londres para descubrir que Rachel estaba embarazada! ¿A propósito? El problema era que Quinn no estaba completamente segura de ello. No entendía por qué Rachel no comprendía que si ella decidía luchar por la custodia del bebé su situación no sería ni la mitad de ventajosa.

—Está bien, Rachel —dijo secamente mientras sacaba una cajita de terciopelo del bolsillo de su chaqueta —Puede que esto sirva para animarte —la miró, pendiente de su reacción, que desde luego no fue la que ella había esperado.

Rachel miraba la cajita como si fuera a morderle. A lo mejor era que pensaba elegir el anillo de compromiso ella misma. Sin duda un enorme diamante.

Al pensar en el anillo de la cajita, Quinn creyó que Rachel no se sentiría defraudada. Aunque ella sí lo estaba. Había sido una idiota al darle una oportunidad, y al pensar que a lo mejor se había equivocado sobre ella y su embarazo deliberado.

—Ábrelo, Rachel, por el amor de Dios —gruñó impaciente —Estoy segura de que te gustará —añadió —Y si no te gusta, podemos cambiarlo por algo mejor y más grande —se burló.

Era una idiota, ciega e idiota, por esperar que la reacción física de Rachel pudiera deberse a algún sentimiento hacia ella, y no sólo hacia su cuenta bancaria. Pero Rachel tenía razón. Era sólo sexo. Bueno, pues Rachel recibiría todo el que quisiera. ¡Quinn guardaría sus sentimientos para el bebé!

La morena tragó con dificultad mientras alargaba la mano hacia la cajita, segura de lo que había en su interior. Estaba confundida por el gesto. Aunque Quinn había insistido en que iban a casarse, si su corazonada era cierta, en la cajita había un anillo de compromiso: algo totalmente inesperado.

Miró a Quinn insegura antes de abrir la cajita, buscando en esos rasgos duros e insensibles algo que le indicara que ese anillo era algo más que un contrato de propiedad. La frialdad de sus ojos y el gesto burlón indicaban que no había nada más.

Abrió la caja y casi se quedó sin aliento y con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Era el diamante más enorme que había visto nunca, de varios quilates, rodeado de media docena de diamantes más pequeños, y el nombre de la joyería grabado en la caja indicaba la fortuna que debía de haberle costado. Una diminuta parte de los millones que Quinn Fabray poseía, pero una fortuna al fin y al cabo.

—¿Y esto para qué es? —dijo desafiante tras cerrar la caja de golpe.

—¿Y tú qué crees? — preguntó la rubia impaciente.

—¿Intentas insultarme? —gruñó Rachel mientras empujaba la caja hacia Quinn y escondía sus manos bajo la mesa para no tener que aceptar nada que no quería, ni necesitaba.

Un anillo de compromiso, en su caso, era una farsa. Y ese anillo, con sus llamativos diamantes, no era más que un insulto.

—¿Hubieras preferido un zafiro? ¿O puede que otra esmeralda? —Quinn no hizo ademán de aceptar la cajita —Podemos volver a la tienda mañana...

—No recuerdo haber dicho que quisiera un anillo de compromiso —dijo ella con esfuerzo —Pero eso, ¡eso! Intentas insultarme, ¿verdad? —le lanzó una mirada de furia y sus mejillas enrojecieron.

—¿Qué tiene de malo? —dijo Quinn furiosa —¿No es lo bastante grande? Seguro que tienen más...

—¡No es lo bastante grande! —repitió Rachel incrédula —¡Si los diamantes hubieran sido más grandes habrían cegado a todos los comensales!

Rachel no se pasearía por ahí con esa cosa en su dedo, una deliberada ostentación de propiedad. Sería como pasearse con una señal luminosa sobre su cabeza que dijera "Esta mujer acaba de ser comprada" ¡Porque obviamente era eso lo que pensaba Quinn!

—¿Te importaría bajar la voz? —murmuró Quinn al ver que algunos curiosos las miraban —Dime qué le pasa al anillo y lo cambiaremos.

—Si se hubiera tratado de un diamante ocho, o hasta cuatro, veces más pequeño, podría, pero sólo podría, haber servido. Pero eso no es un anillo, ¡es una bola y una cadena! —Rachel respiraba agitadamente —Creo que me gustaría marcharme —dobló la servilleta sobre la mesa.

—De acuerdo, si eso es lo que quieres —Quinn lanzó su propia servilleta sobre la mesa y pidió la cuenta. Ella también necesitaba salir de allí cuanto antes.

No olvidaba que Rachel había dicho que no se quería casar, pero tampoco hacía falta que se lo restregara así por la cara. ¿Por qué no podía aceptar que no tenía otra posibilidad de conseguir su dinero? ¿Qué le pasaba a esa mujer? Una mujer que hacía que su pulso se acelerara y su deseo se despertara cada vez que la miraba.

Rachel percibió el disgusto de Quinn mientras salían del restaurante.

¿Qué otra cosa podía haber hecho ante un anillo tan excesivo? Sin duda Quinn esperaba que lo hubiera aceptado con avaricia. Pero nada más ver el anillo, Rachel lo había odiado, y a todo lo que representaba. ¿No se daba cuenta Quinn de...?

—¿Podrás devolver el anillo y que te reembolsen el dinero? —preguntó bruscamente al llegar al coche de Quinn.

—No te preocupes —contestó secamente mientras le abría la puerta del coche.

Era un coche precioso, un deportivo rojo. La clase de coche que Rachel sólo había visto en las revistas. La clase de coche que se imaginaba para alguien como Quinn. Y no era más que el coche que tenía en Londres. A saber qué otros coches tendría en París y en Nueva York.

—Es un bonito coche —intentó ser amable, consciente de la visita a sus padres al día siguiente, algo que aún no había hablado con Quinn.

Necesitaba su ayuda para convencer a sus padres de que era una boda por amor y no un matrimonio de conveniencia. Para la conveniencia de Quinn.

—Te compraré uno igual, si quieres —dijo Quinn.

—¿Y por qué ibas a hacer eso? —dijo, para acto seguido respirar hondo.

—Déjalo ya, Rachel —dijo Quinn aburrida —No me engañas.

Rachel iba tras su dinero o los costosos regalos que le ofrecía.

—De acuerdo, cómprame el coche —aceptó finalmente, sabedora de que nada de lo que ella pudiera hacer o decir lograría convencerla de que no iba tras su dinero —Pero tendrás que sacarme de él con un abrelatas dentro de seis meses —añadió sarcásticamente.

Entonces estaría embarazada de casi ocho meses, de su bebé.

Rachel se había pasado el día imaginándose los latidos del diminuto corazón. Había colocado las manos sobre su vientre y mentalmente había intentado hablar con esa incipiente vida. Y estaba segura de haber recibido la respuesta: _estoy aquí_.

Miró a Quinn, deseosa de compartirlo con ella. Pero no podía: nunca comprendería la maravillosa sensación de la vida que crecía en su interior. Aun siendo mujer, pensaba que ella no terminaban de entender ese milagro. Sobre todo cuando pensaba que el embarazo era un medio para conseguir unos logros.

—Seguro que te las arreglarás para salir del coche —contestó Quinn, temerosa de iniciar otra disputa.

Eso no era una batalla, ¡era un campo minado!

Era obvio que Rachel pensaba lo mismo: permaneció en silencio hasta que llegaron al apartamento. Un apartamento todavía vacío, ya que sólo habían estado fuera una hora. Se quitó el abrigo y la miró.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Quinn, invadida por la tensión.

Rachel se humedeció los labios antes de contestar.

Quinn deseó que no hubiera hecho eso, ya que quedó fascinada por la sensualidad de la acción y su mirada quedó fija sobre la lengua que acariciaba esos labios tan deseables. Unos labios que ansiaba desesperadamente besar.

Al menos con eso podía llegar hasta ella, podía entenderla y darle algo que satisfacía a ambas. Una satisfacción que Quinn había deseado desde que la había dejado veinticuatro horas antes. Sólo de pensarlo se excitaba, y la ducha de agua fría que se había dado antes de ir a buscarla para cenar no había aliviado su desasosiego.

Pero antes de poder tomarla entre sus brazos y hacerle el amor, Rachel, ignorante de su deseo, empezó a contestarle.

—Necesito hablar contigo sobre la visita a mis padres mañana —empezó torpemente.

Quinn empezaba a comprender por qué iba a ser un problema para ella.

—No hace falta —dijo —Supongo que a tus padres no les iba a gustar conocer el verdadero motivo de nuestro matrimonio, y que sería preferible que pensaran que estamos enamoradas.

—Ellos no entenderían la situación —Rachel se empezó a ruborizar.

Quinn pensaba que ni por un momento entenderían las maquinaciones de su hija. Tampoco las entenderían los padres de ella. Aunque no le cabía duda de que aceptarían a Rachel en la familia. Para ello, bastaba el hecho de que estaba embarazada de su nieto.

Además, seguramente les gustaría Rachel, admitió a regañadientes. Aparte del hecho de que no se fiaba de ella, Rachel era cálida y encantadora. Puede que hubiera rechazado el anillo, pero era sólo porque no quería tener que casarse con ella para poner las manos sobre su dinero. No había puesto tantos inconvenientes ante su propuesta de comprarle un coche deportivo. Y en cuanto estuvieran casadas, seguro que estaría dispuesta a aceptar bastante más.

Rachel era una mercenaria caza fortunas, y cuanto antes se hiciera Quinn a la idea, mejor.

—Por mí no hay problema —Quinn se encogió de hombros —pero ¿cómo crees que vas a arreglártelas para fingir estar enamorada de mí?

Rachel bajó la vista para que Quinn no advirtiera en sus expresivos ojos dorados que no le hacía falta fingir. A pesar de todo, estaba enamorada de ella. Hasta la locura.

También amaba al bebé que crecía en su interior. Y a lo mejor, una vez casadas, con el tiempo, Quinn podría llegar a quererla. Pero seguramente no hacía más que soñar despierta. Pero ese sueño era lo único que tenía en esos momentos. Porque se iba a casar con Quinn, era su única oportunidad para demostrarle que no era la mujer que ella pensaba que era.

Empezaría por trazar una raya entre los regalos que nunca aceptaría y los que sí. El bebé no estaba en venta, ni ella tampoco, y cuanto antes se diera Quinn cuenta de ello, mejor.

—Me las arreglaré, no te preocupes —sonrió —Además, ambas sabemos lo encantadora que puedes llegar a ser cuando quieres —añadió al recordar cómo se había comportado con ella hacía seis semanas.

Tan encantadora que había creído que estaba realmente interesada por ella. ¡Qué ingenua había sido! Y ahora lo estaba pagando.

—Estoy muy cansada, Quinn —suspiró —Si no te importa, creo que me gustaría irme a la cama —añadió mientras ella la miraba fijamente.

Rachel no tenía intención de dejar que se quedara. La puerta de su dormitorio seguiría cerrada para ella hasta después de la boda. Con suerte, para entonces a lo mejor había logrado convencerla de su inocencia.

—No importa —contestó Quinn con sequedad —No conseguí terminar mi cena, así que creo que iré a comer algo —añadió.

—¿Vas a salir otra vez? —Rachel estaba sorprendida por lo fácil que le había resultado que Quinn se marchara.

—¿Te molesta? —preguntó Quinn burlonamente.

¡Sí!, pensó. Le molestaba mucho.

Al fin y al cabo, seguramente Rachel no era más que una de tantas mujeres con las que Quinn se había relacionado durante sus visitas a Inglaterra. Sin duda, alguna de esas otras mujeres estaría encantada de reunirse con ella para cenar. Y para lo que fuera...

Rachel se dio cuenta de que no habían tratado el tema de la fidelidad en su matrimonio. La idea de Quinn en la cama con alguna otra mujer le resultaba insoportable, pero si se lo decía, seguramente ella se reiría en su cara.

—No me molesta en absoluto —le aseguró.

—Eso pensaba yo —murmuró la rubia con expresión lúgubre —Pero una vez casadas, Rachel, acostúmbrate a la idea de que voy a ser la única en tu vida. En tu cama. ¿Lo has entendido?

—¿Y será igual por tu parte? —la desafió ella. Quinn se lo había puesto en bandeja.

—Oh, sí, Rachel —murmuró mientras la atraía hacia sí, amoldando su cuerpo al de ella —Si me haces feliz en tu cama, te prometo que no me moveré de allí —le aseguró antes de que sus labios buscaran los de ella.

Ésa no era la respuesta que Rachel quería oír, pero Quinn la estaba besando, y ya no podía pensar con claridad. No tenía ni un solo pensamiento lúcido, salvo el deseo que sentía por ella mientras la lengua de Quinn acariciaba sus labios, separándolos y profundizando el beso.

Las manos de Quinn sujetaban la cara de Rachel y mantenían su boca unida a la de ella, mientras su lengua exploraba la húmeda calidez de la lengua de la morena despertando en Rachel emociones que la inundaron de calor entre los muslos. Todo su cuerpo temblaba de necesidad por ella cuando por fin Quinn se separó y la miró a los ojos llenos de deseo y la boca aún entreabierta.

—Sí —murmuró Quinn con satisfacción —No creo que me vaya a costar mucho fingir estar enamorada de ti. ¿Seguro que quieres que me vaya? —añadió. _«Di que no»._

¡Sí! ¡No! Claro que no quería que se fuera. Lo que quería era fundirse en sus brazos.

Pero la clave en la afirmación de Quinn había sido «fingir» y a eso se reducía el enamoramiento de Quinn hacia ella: a fingir.

—Estoy segura —murmuró con voz ronca.

—Tú te lo pierdes —Quinn se encogió de hombros. _«Mierda»._

Eso ya lo sabía, admitió Rachel dolida mientras la contemplaba salir por la puerta y antes de dejarse caer en un sillón.

¿Cómo iba a poder estar casada con una mujer a la que amaba, pero que no sentía más que desprecio hacia ella?

¡Una mujer que sólo necesitaba tocarla para que ella se derritiera por completo!

* * *

**¡Hola! Esta semana he recibido varios comentarios positivos sobre esta historia, me alegro de que os esté gustando. Gracias por los favs, follows y reviews.**

**Próximo capítulo: interesante visita de las chicas a la casa de los señores Berry... :p**

**¡Nos leemos pronto! ;)**


	7. Capítulo 7

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes, ni esta historia me pertenecen.**

* * *

—No estés tan preocupada, Rachel —dijo Quinn mientras conducía de camino a casa de los padres de la morena— ¿No te demostré anoche que mi actuación ante tus padres sería impecable? Igual que la tuya, espero, cuando conozcas a los míos —añadió.

—¿Voy a conocer a tus padres? —Rachel le clavó la mirada. Ni siquiera había pensado en la familia de Quinn, y ni siquiera sabía quién la formaba, salvo por su ex mujer, Marley, y Liam.

—Pues claro que vas a conocer a mis padres —contestó Quinn con impaciencia —Y, con el tiempo, al resto del clan Fabray, no lo dudes —la miró de reojo —Creía que sabías que mi residencia principal está en París.

—¿Esperas que me traslade a París contigo? —dijo ella sin aliento.

Rachel había dado por hecho que su hogar principal estaría en Londres. Pero claro, sus deseos y esperanzas no habían importado casi nada hasta ese se momento en aquella relación. De hecho, Quinn parecía creer que si la mantenía en casa «con la pata quebrada» y satisfecha en la cama, ella debería sentirse feliz por ello

Quinn se dio cuenta de que ella no quería trasladarse a París.

—Pensaba que te encantaría vivir en Paris. Pero si lo prefieres, compraremos una casa en Londres —suspiró —Supongo que a mí me da igual dónde vivo —de hecho, cuanto más lo pensaba, una casa a las afueras de Londres, con un gran jardín para que jugara el niño, no parecía tan mala idea.

—¿De verdad harías eso? —Rachel la miraba incrédula.

—¿Y por qué no? —se encogió de hombros —Puedo viajar desde aquí a Nueva York y a París con la misma facilidad con que viajo a Nueva York y a Londres desde París.

Claro que podía, reconoció Rachel contrariada. Y si se aburría de ella en la cama también podría elegir a otras mujeres cuando viajara a otra ciudad

—De acuerdo —aceptó la morena mientras miraba por la ventanilla.

Para Rachel, la visita a sus padres era como una pesadilla. ¿Cómo iba a convencerlos de que se casaba con Quinn por amor si todas sus conversaciones terminaban así? Sólo eran compatibles en el aspecto físico.

—Toma.

Se giró para ver a Quinn sujetando la cajita con el anillo de la noche anterior.

—Ya te lo dije —su expresión se ensombreció —No lo quiero —ni siquiera llevaría ese insultante anillo para convencer a sus padres de su relación.

—¿Quieres aceptar la maldita caja, Rachel? —Quinn suspiró —Necesito las dos manos para conducir —gruñó impaciente por su testarudez.

Rachel aceptó la cajita.

—¡No la mires, ábrela! —rugió.

Rachel le lanzó una mirada contrariada antes de abrirla. En su interior había una fina banda de oro que sujetaba una piedra de color ámbar oscuro rodeada de seis pequeños diamantes.

—Es un zafiro oscuro —dijo Quinn secamente —El color me recordó un poco a tus ojos en días soleados.

Las lágrimas inundaron los ojos de Rachel. Era otra característica del embarazo: las lágrimas surgían con mucha facilidad. En realidad, cualquier emoción surgía con demasiada facilidad.

El anillo era precioso, y justo la clase de anillo que ella habría escogido, si la hubieran dejado... Quinn había elegido un zafiro amarillo oscuro porque le recordaba el color de sus ojos.

—Es precioso —le dijo sin aliento.

—Entonces, póntelo —la animó ella.

Rachel se puso el anillo en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda. Le quedaba perfecto.

—¿Conseguiste que te devolvieran el dinero del otro anillo? —preguntó tímidamente.

—Ni siquiera lo intenté —gruñó —Lo guardo para nuestro décimo aniversario. O para el nacimiento de nuestro cuarto hijo. Lo que venga antes.

¿Cuarto hijo...?

Quinn hablaba del matrimonio como si fuera algo permanente y no una simple conveniencia.

—El anillo es realmente precioso, Quinn, gracias —le dijo con dulzura.

—¿De verdad lo vas a aceptar? —Preguntó la rubia frunciendo el ceño.

—Por supuesto —dijo ella con una voz cada vez más ronca.

—Oye, ¿no estarás llorando? —preguntó al oír el sollozo que Rachel intentaba reprimir.

Estaba llorando. Las lágrimas al final habían conseguido desbordarse por sus mejillas. Al parecer, estaban fuera de control. Quinn iba a pensar que ella era una estúpida, una tonta emotiva, llorando por un anillo. Pero no sólo era por el anillo.

Era por todo. Por la enormidad de su embarazo. Por la insistencia de Quinn en casarse. Por la incertidumbre de lo que les depararía el futuro. ¡Además de por el cuarto hijo que pensaba tener Quinn!

La rubia la miró de nuevo, paró el coche a un lado de la carretera, y se giró hacia ella en el asiento.

—Supongo que nos arreglaríamos con tres hijos si la idea de cuatro te asusta tanto —bromeó mientras la tomaba en sus brazos.

Sus bromas sólo consiguieron que llorara aún más.

¿Sería capaz de decir o hacer algo que no provocara la ira o las lágrimas de esa mujer? Cuando se ponía así, parecía tan vulnerable que sólo podía pensar en protegerla. No recordaba que Marley se mostrara tan emotiva, ni siquiera cuando esperaba a Liam.

—Si apareces en casa de tus padres con la cara roja e hinchada de llorar, van a pensar que te maltrato —dijo Quinn.

Rachel la recompensó con una risita ahogada mientras levantaba la mirada hacia ella.

Su rostro era precioso, aun inundado de lágrimas. Quinn pensaba que podría ahogarse en esos ojos oscuros. Pero ahogarse en esos ojos no le serviría de nada, se dijo con firmeza, antes de soltarla para ponerse de nuevo al volante y arrancar el coche. Su expresión era sombría al iniciar los últimos dieciséis kilómetros de su viaje.

_«No pierdas la perspectiva, Quinn»,_ se repetía.

Rachel no se casaba con ella porque la amara. Ese matrimonio no era por amor. Rachel iba a tener a su bebé, y a cambio exigiría ciertas cosas de ella. Eso era todo

Quince minutos después, cuando Rachel se reunió con sus padres, Quinn descubrió por qué ella había estado tan preocupada por su reacción.

Hiram Berry era un hombre alto, delgado y moreno, un profesor de Historia jubilado de la Universidad de Cambridge, ni más ni menos. Y su marido, Leroy, era de esas personas para los que su familia lo eran todo, y para los que había construido un hogar cálido y acogedor, como él mismo. Una pareja así nunca entendería la clase de matrimonio que serían Rachel y ella

—¡Cariño, es maravilloso! —dijo Leroy con lágrimas en los ojos cuando Rachel mostró su anillo de compromiso.

—Podrías habernos presentado a Quinn antes —Hiram, algo emocionado también, la abrazó afectuosamente —Ni más ni menos que la dueña de la galería Fabray —añadió ligeramente deslumbrado.

—Culpa mía, señor —aseguró Quinn mientras estrechaba su mano —Sucedió tan deprisa. Rachel me noqueó literalmente en cuanto la vi —literalmente, tal y como lo recordaba.

Hiram asintió, convencido de que eso le sucedería a cualquier persona que conociera a su preciosa hija. Eran un poco mayores de lo que Quinn se había imaginado: ambos rondaban los sesenta años. Eso significaba que Hiram y Leroy debían de haber adoptado a Rachel casi con cuarenta. Quinn se preguntó por qué habrían esperado tanto para tomar esa decisión.

La eterna solución a cualquier situación en Londres, una taza de té, fue sugerida por Hiram, quien se disculpó por no tener champán con que celebrar el feliz acontecimiento.

Quinn observó que Rachel se sobresaltaba. Parecía estar a punto de soltar la verdad en cualquier momento, y a la porra las consecuencias.

—Un té será perfecto, señor —aseguró Quinn mientras aceptaba la taza —De todos modos, Rachel no puede tomar champán en su estado —añadió con firmeza —no hasta que nazca el bebé, dentro de unos siete meses y medio o así —agregó con precisión.

¡A ver cómo salía Rachel de ésa!

La morena miró incrédula a Quinn mientras observaba el gesto de sorpresa de sus padres ante la noticia, pero sólo encontró desafío en su mirada. Esa mirada dura y distante. No le dejaba ninguna salida. Su fría mirada se lo decía claramente. Ella le pertenecía. El bebé le pertenecía.

Bien era cierto que Rachel había dudado. Se había preguntado si sus padres entenderían su embarazo y su solicitud de ayuda. Pero la manera relajada y posesiva en que Quinn había dado la noticia no le dejaba ninguna oportunidad. Y la rubia lo sabía.

_«¡Maldita sea!», _pensó.

—Papá, papi —se volvió ansiosa hacia ellos —No quería decíroslo tan bruscamente —lanzó a Quinn una mirada de censura antes de tomar la mano de Leroy —pero Quinn y yo vamos a tener un bebé, a principios del año que viene.

—Eso quiere decir que la boda será muy pronto —dijo Quinn, aunque no lo había llegado a hablar con Rachel —Mis abogados están solucionando el papeleo en estos momentos.

¡Sus abogados!

¿Para qué estarían sus abogados organizando la boda? A no ser que Quinn estuviera pensando en firmar algún tipo de acuerdo prenupcial o algo igual de frío y calculado.

Rachel no estaba dispuesta a firmar algo así. Ni ahora, ni nunca. Pero ése no era el momento de discutirlo con ella. Estaba demasiado preocupada calmando a sus padres para pensar en los planes maquiavélicos de Quinn.

—Puede que nos venga bien una copita de jerez —dijo Hiram débilmente mientras iba a por tres copas.

Una para él. Otra para Leroy. Y otra para Quinn. Esta última no sólo no parecía alterada, sino que disfrutaba cada instante.

—Bueno, supongo que ya era hora de ser abuelo —Leroy fue el primero en recuperarse de la impresión y apretó la mano de Rachel con aprobación.

—¿No tendrás intención de llevarte a nuestra niña a New York verdad, Quinn? —Hiram era más práctico.

—No, señor —aseguró Quinn —Rachel ya ha dejado claro que quiere vivir en Londres y yo estoy de acuerdo. Lo que ella quiera —añadió desafiándola con la mirada.

Hiram sonrió, satisfecho con una persona deseosa de mimar y cuidar a su «niña» como Quinn parecía querer. Pero Rachel sabía que no era así. Lo que Quinn quería era a su bebé. Y si tenía que concederle algunos caprichos a ella para conseguirlo, lo haría.

Rachel no podía mostrar su agitación delante de sus padres. Tenía que hacerles creer que estaba feliz y contenta, como Quinn había insinuado.

—Por supuesto, papá y tú tenéis que venir a Londres para la boda —dijo Rachel afectuosamente a Leroy —De hecho, seguramente seréis nuestros únicos invitados.

—Rachel querrá que sus padres la ayuden en ese día, ¿verdad, mi amor? —Los ojos dorados de Quinn brillaban burlonamente.

Rachel se preguntaba qué estaba sucediendo. Quinn ya había estado casada antes, y tenía cierta experiencia en la organización de una boda, ¡pero aun así!

—Sólo hay una cosa que nos preocupa —Quinn se volvió hacia los padres de la morena —Por supuesto, Rachel me explicó cuando nos conocimos que es adoptada. Seguro que era un bebé adorable —añadió al ver que Hiram fruncía el ceño —Pero nos preguntábamos si tenían alguna información sobre los verdaderos padres de Rachel —los miró inquisitiva —Ahora que ella está embarazada, el historial médico de sus padres sería de gran importancia —añadió cándidamente.

Rachel no estaba segura de que sus padres hubieran sucumbido al encanto desplegado por Quinn. Al mirar a Hiram, vio que seguía con el ceño fruncido, y Leroy la miraba con ansiedad.

—¿Qué clase de información buscas? —preguntó Hiram con cautela.

—Sólo el historial médico —Quinn se encogió de hombros —y cosas así.

La rubia sentía la repentina tensión, en el salón, y se preguntaba si Rachel también. La pregunta era de lo más apropiada en esas circunstancias.

—¿Conocen ustedes el nombre de la madre biológica de Rachel? —prosiguió Quinn —¿O puede que del padre?

—No —contestó Hiram —No recuerdo que nos lo mencionaran nunca.

Quinn no sabía si era cosa suya, pero la respuesta de Hiram le pareció un poco ambigua.

—Ya te dije que mis padres no sabían nada, Quinn —intervino Rachel mientras sonreía a sus padres —Quinn es muy meticulosa respecto al bebé —intentó zanjar la conversación —Ya le he dicho que estoy sana y que el bebé estará perfecto también.

Rachel no le había dicho nada de eso. Y aunque lo hubiera hecho, Quinn querría una segunda opinión. Una opinión médica. Todavía no le había comunicado, para no provocar otra tensa discusión antes de conocer a sus padres, que le había concertado una cita para el lunes por la tarde.

De momento, no estaba nada satisfecha con las respuestas que había recibido por parte de los padres de Rachel sobre los verdaderos padres de la morena.

—A veces, cuando se adopta a un bebé, se informa sobre el historial médico, ¿no? —insistió.

—Seguro que a veces se hace —contestó Hiram un poco a la defensiva.

—¿Pero en este caso no?

—No —la respuesta del padre era tajante y desafiante.

La atmósfera había pasado de la calidez a una tensa sospecha. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tenían que ocultar? Porque Quinn estaba segura de que les ocultaban algo.

—De acuerdo, sólo pensé que merecía la pena preguntarlo. Seguro que el médico le hará un buen chequeo —concluyó Quinn con una tranquilidad que estaba lejos de sentir.

—Os tengo que hablar sobre un curioso cuadro con el que Quinn se topó hace una semana o así —Rachel cambió de conversación —Se trata de un retrato de Andrew Southern. ¿Habéis oído hablar de él?

Quinn estaba tensa. No tenía ni idea de a dónde quería llegar Rachel. ¿Quería que sus padres vieran el retrato de su hija? No era exactamente la clase de cuadro que alguien llevaría a casa para enseñar a la familia. La sensualidad que mostraba era demasiado obvia.

—Claro que hemos oído hablar de él, querida —contestó Hiram —Un cuadro suyo vale una pequeña fortuna, ¿verdad? —preguntó a Quinn.

—Es que Quinn posee una gran fortuna, ¿verdad, cariño? —dijo Rachel.

Quinn había utilizado a sus padres para manipularla, y Rachel intentaba hacer lo mismo con ella.

La morena no estaba segura de que el pintor fuera a responder a su carta con la fotografía y, si no lo hacía, necesitaba más información para poder rastrear los orígenes de ese retrato.

—No tan grande como solía ser —murmuró Quinn mirándola a los ojos.

Rachel se volvió hacia sus padres, sabedora de que Quinn estaba furiosa con ella por sacar el tema del retrato. No podía evitarlo. Quinn había hecho unas preguntas a sus padres sin consultárselo a ella, y ella iba a hacer lo mismo. Le gustara o no.

Porque Rachel sabía que ese retrato no era suyo, aunque Quinn se negaba a admitirlo.

—Es un retrato desconocido del artista, pintado hará unos veinte años —informó a sus padres —A Quinn le encanta, ¿verdad, mi amor? —dijo con falsa sinceridad.

—Sí, mucho —confirmó ella.

—¿Y cómo lo descubriste? —preguntó Leroy con interés.

—Estaba escondido en una casa en el norte de Londres —contestó Quinn secamente, sin interés alguno por proseguir la conversación.

¡Pues Rachel sí quería proseguirla!

—¿Cómo has dicho que se llamaba el propietario, Quinn? —insistió la morena sin darle tregua. A fin de cuentas, Rachel estaba más interesada por el dueño original del cuadro que por el evidente malestar de Quinn.

—No lo he dicho —contestó Quinn tajantemente sin saber por qué lo preguntaba Rachel —Y estoy segura de que a Hiram y a Leroy no les interesa esta historia...

—Al contrario —la interrumpió Hiram— Suena fascinante —insistió el.

Rachel le lanzó a Quinn otra sonrisa exageradamente dulce y no exenta de diversión al ver lo irritada que estaba ella. Por mucho que lo intentara, Quinn no se saldría con la suya. ¡Como siempre solía hacer!

En lo que llevaba de día le había comprado un anillo de compromiso que hubiera sido una grosería rechazar, había preparado una boda por todo lo alto, en lugar de la tranquila ceremonia que ella esperaba, y había interrogado a sus padres adoptivos acerca de sus verdaderos padres.

Ya era hora de que explicara algunas cosas que ella quería saber.

—No es tan fascinante —dijo Quinn —El hombre murió, sus herederos encontraron y vendieron el retrato. Y eso es todo.

—¿Y lo vas a exponer en una de tus galerías? —preguntó alegremente la Leroy.

—¡No! —contestó Quinn bruscamente.

Rachel la miró contrariada. Si no iba a exponer el cuadro, ¿qué pensaba hacer con él?

—No —volvió a insistir un poco más relajada —Me encanta ese cuadro y me lo voy a quedar.

—¡Qué buena idea! —Exclamó inocentemente Leroy —Tienes que enseñárnoslo cuando vayamos a la ciudad.

Quinn estaba tan contrariada como Rachel divertida. Ya había aguantado de Quinn todos los insultos acerca de ese cuadro que estaba dispuesta a soportar. No era su retrato. Por mucho que insistiera Quinn.

Se había sorprendido un poco por la decisión de Quinn de no exponer el cuadro después de lo que le había costado conseguirlo, pero a lo mejor había decidido no mostrar públicamente a su futura esposa. O puede que lo conservara para atormentarla cuando estuvieran solas. Eso se parecía más al estilo de la Quinn que ella conocía.

Rachel de repente se dio cuenta de que no tenía sentido pensar en su amor hacia Quinn cuando obviamente no era más que otra posesión suya. Una posesión valiosa porque llevaba dentro a su bebé.

Además, Rachel aún no había conseguido las respuestas que buscaba.

—Sin embargo, lo interesante de este retrato —continuó alegremente —es que no figura entre las obras catalogadas del artista.

Quinn entornó los ojos. ¿Cómo sabía eso Rachel? A no ser que hubiese estado investigando ella misma esa obra. Y eso no tenía sentido. Rachel sabía que Andrew Southern había pintado su retrato, catalogado o no, ¿para qué insistir en el tema?

—A lo mejor es falso —sugirió Leroy.

—No, señor Berry —contestó Quinn —Es auténtico. Con total seguridad.

—Oculto en el ático de un anciano desde hace unos veinte años —apuntó Rachel burlona.

Quinn se dio cuenta de que Rachel no iba a dejarlo estar. Era evidente que quería algo de ella. ¿Qué? Y sobre todo, ¿por qué?

—En realidad, Jacob Gardner lo guardaba en... ¿Está bien, Leroy? —Quinn dio un salto para atrapar la taza que parecía haber volado de la mano del padre de Rachel.

—Qué tonto soy —Leroy se levantó nervioso —Llevaré esto a la cocina para que no haya más accidentes —añadió mientras recogía la bandeja y salía de la habitación, seguido por su marido.

Quinn ya no sospechaba. Estaba segura de que la pareja ocultaba algo. Pero no sabía el qué.

Miró a Rachel y comprendió que ella también se había dado cuenta. Su intento de sonsacar a Quinn, de algún modo se había vuelto inesperadamente contra ella.


	8. Capítulo 8

—Tus padres ocultan algo.

Rachel miró contrariada a Quinn mientras volvían en coche a Londres esa misma noche.

Aunque le costaba, tenía que admitir que Quinn tenía razón. Sus padres ocultaban algo. El accidente de Leroy con la taza de té al oír el nombre de Jacob Gardner tenía que significar algo. Pero Rachel no tenía ni idea de qué podría ser.

Su padre había retomado el tema de la boda en cuanto volvió de la cocina.

—No ocultan nada —dijo ella, tras decidir hablar con sus padres en privado, puede que cuando fueran a Londres, aunque ese tema no se concretaría hasta conocer la fecha de la boda —Te lo estás imaginando, Quinn —intentó cambiar de tema —Cuéntame qué papeleo están solucionando tus abogados.

La morena no había olvidado el comentario de Quinn.

—¿No será algún tipo de acuerdo prenupcial, verdad? —insistió ella.

—¿Lo firmarías si lo fuera? —Quinn enarcó las cejas.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —le espetó ella.

—Eso pensaba yo —contestó Quinn.

—Son un insulto a todas las partes implicadas —dijo Rachel.

—La mayoría no valen el papel sobre el que están escritos —afirmó Quinn.

—Pues sin duda uno redactado por tus abogados sería inalterable —contestó ella contrariada.

—Seguramente —admitió Quinn —Pero no es eso lo que están haciendo, y si lo fuera, tú no lo firmarías. El papeleo tiene que ver con el hecho de que me voy a casar en Inglaterra, de modo que esta conversación no tiene sentido, ¿verdad?

Rachel estaba de acuerdo y se giró para que Quinn no percibiera el rubor de sus mejillas. Le alegraba saber la verdad sobre las gestiones de los abogados, pero se había quedado sin un tema que la distrajera de la extraña reacción de sus padres.

La reunión con sus padres no había resultado tal y como ella había esperado. Su intención era sacarle a Quinn el nombre de Jacob Gardner, pero no se esperaba la reacción de ellos.

—Supongo que ésa era la intención —dijo Quinn, pensando en voz alta.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó ella.

—Obviamente tus padres conocen tu relación con Jacob Gardner y preferirían que yo no la conociera. ¿Por eso tanto misterio?

—¡Nunca he tenido relación con un hombre llamado Jacob Gardner! —Protestó Rachel acaloradamente— Ni siquiera había oído su nombre hasta que tú lo mencionaste.

—Por favor, Rachel, tus padres sí —dijo con calma— De modo que debiste de decírselo tú.

Rachel se había dado cuenta de que sus padres conocían ese nombre, pero no sabía por qué. Y tampoco entendía que Quinn hubiera llegado a la conclusión de que ella conocía a Jacob Gardner. Un hombre que podría ser su abuelo.

—¡No entiendo por qué piensas que he tenido algo que ver con él! —Rachel sacudió la cabeza.

—Es muy sencillo. Lógico en realidad, si lo piensas —dijo Quinn amargamente —Andrew Southern pintó ese retrato. Un retrato en poder de Jacob Gardner cuando éste murió. En el retrato llevas un anillo de compromiso. Esmeraldas y diamantes si recuerdo bien —añadió secamente— Y por eso no te compré esmeraldas y diamantes.

Rachel se había fijado en el anillo, pero nunca pensó que Quinn...

—¡Yo no te he pedido esmeraldas y diamantes! —exclamó Rachel agriamente.

—Mejor así —gruñó Quinn, consciente de que la idea de Rachel llevando el anillo de otro la inundaba de celos. Ella era suya, maldita sea. ¡Suya!

Pero el anillo que llevaba en el cuadro, el hecho de que Jacob Gardner fuera el dueño del cuadro, y la reacción de Leroy al oír su nombre bastaban para convencerla de lo que siempre había sospechado: Rachel había estado prometida a Jacob Gardner cuando tuvo un romance con Andrew Southern.

Y la idea de Rachel con alguno de esos hombres la volvía ciega de ira.

—Estuviste comprometida a Jacob Gardner y tuviste un romance con Andrew Southern. Admítelo y déjalo estar —aulló furiosa sujetando con fuerza el volante.

—Veamos si lo he entendido bien —dijo Rachel— Estuve prometida a Jacob Gardner, un hombre evidentemente rico si pudo encargarle a Andrew Southern un retrato mío, y entonces conocí al pintor y me uní a él, seguramente porque descubrí que era aún más rico que el primero —afirmó— Y cuando mis relaciones con ambos fracasaron, evidentemente tenía que atrapar a la dueña de las galerías Fabray a cambio. ¿Me equivoco? —preguntó furiosa. Eso se ajustaba bastante a lo que Quinn pensaba.

La rubia estaba tan enfadada que quería odiarla, y aun así sólo pensaba en hacerle el amor.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó Rachel contrariada al comprobar que no se dirigían a su apartamento.

—A mi apartamento —dijo Quinn, confirmando las sospechas de Rachel.

La morena tragó con dificultad. El estado de ánimo de Quinn era demasiado lúgubre y peligroso para que ella pudiese sentirse bien en su apartamento. La conversación sobre Andrew Southern y Jacob Gardner la había hecho parecer casi una extraña.

Y eso era precisamente lo que era, admitió Rachel con resignación.

—¿Y por qué? —preguntó.

—Puede que me apetezca estar un rato a solas con mi prometida —dijo Quinn con ironía.

—No me lo creo, Quinn —respiró hondo, sabedora de lo que eso significaba. Lo que menos le apetecía era que Quinn le hiciera el amor estando enfadada.

—¿Y por qué no? —rugió ella.

—No hace falta que te lo explique —contestó Rachel.

—No voy a hacerte daño, Rachel —Quinn respiró ruidosamente antes de contestar.

Puede que físicamente no, a fin de cuentas tenía que pensar en el bienestar de su bebé, pero emocionalmente, esa mujer la destrozaría.

Pero para eso no les hacía falta estar a solas. Era capaz de hacerlo sólo con mirarla.

—Al contrario —añadió Quinn amargamente— Voy a hacerte el amor hasta que supliques piedad a gritos.

—Preferiría ir directamente a casa, Quinn —dijo la morena, consciente de que Quinn era capaz de cumplir su amenaza y sintiendo que se derretía ante la idea de que le hiciera el amor.

—¿Y no voy a pasar un rato a solas contigo hoy? —Quinn apretó los labios.

—Ahora estamos a solas —señaló ella con tristeza— pero parece que no nos entendemos muy bien.

—Estoy de acuerdo en que nos entendemos mejor en la cama —rugió Quinn.

Y justo ahí era donde quería estar la rubia en ese momento, en la cama con Rachel, para respirar su perfume, tocarla, acariciarla, sentir su reacción ante ella mientras se hundía en la calidez de su cuerpo. ¡La deseaba tanto que le dolía!

No recordaba haber deseado tanto a ninguna mujer. Incapaz de pensar en nada que no fuera ella cuando estaban separadas. Deseando besarla y acariciarla cuando estaban juntas. Era una ardiente locura, de la cual no descansaba ni cuando dormía. La noche anterior había estado despierta casi todo el tiempo, sin dejar de pensar en el momento de volver a estar con ella. Al final, casi al amanecer, tuvo que admitir que estaba enamorada de Rachel.

Enamorada de una mujer de la que no podía fiarse. Una locura.

Pero no podía hacer nada contra esa locura. Amaba a Rachel. Y aunque no hubiera estado embarazada de su hijo, habría querido hacerla suya. No soportaba la idea de que otra persona estuviera cerca de ella, y mucho menos compartiera la intimidad de la que ellas habían disfrutado.

Aunque aún no entendía por qué Rachel había sacado el tema de Jacob Gardner delante de sus padres. A pesar de la explicación que se le había ocurrido para la presencia de los otros dos hombres en la vida de Rachel, y de que, evidentemente, la morena había hablado con sus padres acerca de Jacob Gardner, no entendía por qué intentó involucrarlos de esa manera.

¡Al infierno con todo! Tenía dolor de cabeza de tanto pensar en ello. Evidentemente, ella había estado relacionada con ambos hombres, y eso era todo.

—¿Rachel? —dijo ante el silencio de la morena.

—¿Qué quieres que diga? —contestó Rachel con gesto cansado.

—No quiero... —se interrumpió y respiró hondo— olvídalo. No voy a suplicarte —aseguró. Antes que eso prefería darse otra ducha fría y pasar una noche más en blanco.

Rachel la miró contrariada. No la entendía. ¿Cómo podía querer hacerle el amor cuando pensaba que ella había mantenido relaciones con un hombre lo bastante mayor para ser su padre y con otro que podría ser su abuelo? Pero evidentemente lo pensaba. Y creía que ella se hacía la dura al rechazarla.

Rachel no quería que Quinn le hiciera el amor estando enfadada, como si quisiera demostrar que era su dueña. Ésa no era forma de hacer el amor.

—Pronto estaremos casadas, Quinn —dijo suspirando— ¿No puedes esperar?

—¿Y por qué demonios debería hacerlo? —Quinn apretó la mandíbula.

—¡No soy un objeto que puedas tomar y dejar cuando te plazca, Quinn! —exclamó.

—¡Maldita sea, nunca te he tratado como un objeto! —rugió Quinn en respuesta.

—Eso era exactamente lo que me proponías ahora —le contestó Rachel acalorada.

—¡Ahora mismo no te tocaría ni aunque me lo suplicaras! —los ojos de Quinn brillaban amenazadoramente.

—Eso no sucederá —aseguró Rachel igual de enfadada.

Si los planes de Quinn salían bien, y seguro que lo hacían, estarían casadas en pocas semanas, y entonces compartirían la cama permanentemente.

* * *

—Por aquí —la guió Quinn la noche siguiente, cuando Rachel empezó a trasladar sus cosas al dormitorio de la rubia. Sin embargo, señaló el camino a otro dormitorio, al lado del suyo, también con vistas sobre el río, y puso la maleta sobre la cama antes de girarse hacia Rachel.

Tenía peor aspecto que ella. Y ése era el motivo por el que, de camino a su casa, había decidido instalarla en el dormitorio de al lado y no en el suyo propio.

Las dos habían tenido un día duro, había reconocido Quinn la noche anterior tras dejar a Rachel en su piso y volver sola a casa para llamar a sus padres y a su hermana Frannie para comunicarles la noticia de la boda. Judy se había mostrado entusiasta ante la rapidez con que había decidido volver a casarse.

El anuncio del bebé, que había hecho llorar de felicidad a su madre y gritar de alegría a su hermana, la había ayudado, pero su curiosidad por la futura novia y las preguntas sobre la morena, que no había sido capaz de contestar, hicieron ver a Quinn que Rachel y ella necesitaban algún tiempo para conocerse antes de casarse. Por lo menos fuera de la cama.

Rachel se sorprendió al verse instalada en la habitación de invitados.

—Después de lo que dijiste ayer, decidí que sería mejor para las dos que tuvieras tu propia habitación hasta después de la boda —explicó Quinn al comprender su mirada inquisitiva.

Rachel no estaba segura de cómo se sentía al respecto. Ese día era incapaz de pensar. Había dormido mal después de la despedida de la noche anterior. Quinn se marchó en cuanto ella se bajó del coche.

De nada le sirvió repetirse que era lo que ella había querido. En efecto era así, pero al mismo tiempo deseaba sentir a Quinn cerca, sabiendo que era en lo único en lo que coincidían. Además, seguía muy confusa por la reacción de sus padres. Era evidente que conocían el nombre de Jacob Gardner, pero ella no tenía ni idea de por qué. Cuanto más pensaba en ello, más confusa se sentía.

La conclusión a la que había llegado Quinn no era correcta y tenía que descubrir la verdad por sí misma. Pero no quería tratar un tema así con sus padres por teléfono, así que tendría que esperar a que fueran a Londres para la boda.

Eso no le había impedido reflexionar. Jacob Gardner había vivido en el norte de Inglaterra y, por lo que ella sabía, sus padres nunca habían vivido en otro sitio que no fuera Cambridge, siempre cerca de la universidad.

En los veintidós años de vida de Rachel, ellos nunca habían mencionado a nadie llamado Jacob Gardner. Y sin embargo, su reacción había sido clara. Ya habían oído antes ese nombre. ¿Dónde? Y si le habían conocido, ¿por qué no sorprenderse ante la increíble coincidencia en lugar de tirar una taza al suelo, como había hecho Leroy, o quedarse en silencio como Hiram?

La noche anterior no había dejado de darle vueltas a la idea. Y sus sentimientos hacia Quinn no la habían ayudado tampoco a relajarse lo más mínimo.

La relación, en su momento más delicado, tendría aún menos posibilidades de sobrevivir si Quinn seguía insistiendo en un romance entre ella y los dos ancianos, a los que ni siquiera conocía.

—La habitación es estupenda, gracias —dijo Rachel obligándose a prestar atención a su nuevo hogar.

La habitación era realmente preciosa, dominada por una enorme cama cubierta con una colcha roja y dorada, a juego con las cortinas. Los muebles parecían de estilo Luis IV, muy ornamentados y muy diferentes de los austeros muebles del dormitorio de Quinn.

¿Habría dormido Marley allí alguna vez? Rachel no sabía si podría soportarlo de ser así.

—La galería de Londres la inauguré hace dos años, Rachel —dijo Quinn como si adivinara sus pensamientos, mientras sonreía burlonamente ante el gesto de ella— Seguro que te acordarás de dónde está el baño, por tus anteriores... visitas —añadió mientras abría la puerta del cuarto de baño que separaba los dos dormitorios.

Pues claro que se acordaba. Se había duchado allí la mañana después de su primera noche juntas. Y había vomitado en él seis semanas después.

El baño era casi tan grande como los dormitorios, con una enorme ducha con mampara de cristal en una esquina, un enorme tocador con espejo y dos lavabos en la pared del fondo y la bañera más enorme que había visto jamás en la otra pared, un jacuzzi lo bastante grande para cinco o seis personas.

—Si te apetece, puedes darte un baño —la invitó la rubia inocentemente, interpretando mal su expresión al contemplarla —Yo tengo que arreglar unos papeles.

_«Te han abandonado, Rachel», _pensó la morena con desdén al quedarse sola en el cuarto de baño.

Sin embargo, la idea no era tan mala. Rachel había dormido mal y Quinn ese día parecía más distante que nunca. También había sufrido la emotiva despedida con Kurt una hora antes. Un buen baño la ayudaría a relajarse.

La morena soltó una exclamación de admiración minutos después al sumergirse en el perfumado baño de burbujas y apoyar la cabeza en una de las suaves almohadas impermeables que había en el borde de la bañera. Era todo un lujo comparado con el estrecho cuarto de baño que Kurt y ella habían compartido.

Estaba tan cómoda que si no tenía cuidado, se quedaría dormida.

* * *

A Quinn le pareció que Rachel dormía cuando abrió la puerta del cuarto de baño, casi una hora después.

No quería invadir su intimidad, pero estaba verdaderamente preocupada por su tardanza, y además, no podía concentrarse en sus papeles mientras se imaginaba a Rachel desnuda en la bañera. Puede que ella le hubiera negado su cama, pero eso no significaba que no pudiera besarla.

La morena sintió la caricia de unos labios en la garganta. Al principio se sobresaltó, pero luego se relajó al sentir las manos de Quinn que bajaban hasta sus pechos. De inmediato se sintió derretir cuando la contempló acariciar sus pezones con los pulgares.

Resultaba muy erótica la visión de esas manos suaves que acariciaban y apretaban delicadamente sus pechos, con los dedos que primero rozaban sus sensibles pezones y luego los apretaban suavemente, inundándola de calor entre los muslos. Sus piernas se separaron instintivamente y casi se volvió loca de placer ante el rítmico movimiento de aquellas suaves manos, unido a la sensación de la calidez del agua en su parte más íntima. ¿Qué hacía Quinn?

Una de las manos de la rubia abandonó su pecho y bajó por el estómago hasta el íntimo triángulo entre sus muslos, encontrando sin problemas su dolorida protuberancia y acariciando el lugar exacto mientras con la otra mano jugaba con su pecho. El cuello de Rachel se arqueó y su cabeza cayó hacia atrás a medida que aumentaba su excitación. Abrió los ojos de par en par para contemplar el rostro lleno de deseo de Quinn.

—Pídemelo, Rachel —la urgió Quinn con furia— Pídeme que no deje de tocarte. ¡Pídemelo, maldita sea! —gruñó.

En ese instante, Rachel supo que suplicaría lo que Quinn le pidiera, tan desesperada estaba por el contacto de sus manos y la liberación que solamente ella podía darle.

—¡Por favor, Quinn! —gritó ella— ¡Por favor!

La cabeza de Quinn bajó y sus bocas se encontraron con ferocidad. Parecía estar fuera de control.

Alzó la vista para mirarla de nuevo y se agachó un poco más sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. La espalda de Rachel se arqueó, lo que permitió a Quinn atrapar con sus labios el pecho que su mano había abandonado para colocarse entre sus muslos, y aumentar el ritmo de sus caricias a medida que el placer invadía todo el cuerpo de la morena.

Rachel se dejó caer a un lado de la bañera, saciada más allá de lo que creía posible. Incluso más de lo que había soñado jamás.

Quinn no dejó de chupar y succionar suavemente el pezón que tenía entre sus labios, incapaz de dejar de disfrutar de ella, y deseosa de volver a llevarla hasta la cima del placer, hasta que fuera completamente suya. Rachel alcanzó enseguida su segundo orgasmo, sacudiendo todo el cuerpo con la intensidad de su liberación.

—Para Quinn —exclamó débilmente— No puedo más. Otra vez no…

—Sí —murmuró ella ásperamente, metiéndose en la bañera completamente vestida— Sí que puedes.

Rachel descubrió que, en efecto, podía.

Ya no veía, sentía o conocía nada que no fuera Quinn, quien tomaba posesión de su boca, con su lengua buscando y encontrando la suya, al tiempo que sus manos acariciaban sus turgentes pechos y los pezones sensibles y endurecidos.

—Te deseo, Quinn —exclamó Rachel al fin, cuando la boca de la rubia abandonó la suya para bajar hasta su pecho y tomar de nuevo el pezón, que lamió suavemente con la lengua— Te quiero dentro de mí. Ahora. —murmuró agónicamente mientras el placer se hacía insoportable y sus caderas se movían rítmicamente contra su mano.

Demasiado tarde. La fuerza de su orgasmo la dejó por completo sin respiración y un grito de éxtasis se ahogó en su garganta.

—Te necesito dentro de mí, Quinn —suplicó cuando al fin recuperó el aliento— ¡Por favor! —el ardiente dolor en su interior pedía a gritos ser poseído.

A Quinn le pareció que Rachel estaba maravillosa así. Se puso en pie, con ella en brazos, y la condujo hasta el dormitorio. Quería hacerle el amor todo el día. ¡Toda una semana! ¡Maldita sea, no quería parar nunca!

Pero enseguida descubrió que Rachel tenía sus propios planes. Se había arrodillado sobre la cama para quitarle lentamente la ropa mojada y sus labios dejaban un rastro de fuego sobre su piel helada mientras le quitaba la camiseta mojada y le besaba los hombros y el contorno de los pechos, al tiempo que la miraba con sus ardientes ojos chocolate y pasaba la lengua sobre sus pezones endurecidos antes de hundirla eróticamente en su ombligo.

Quinn nunca había sentido algo parecido. La palpitación entre sus muslos se hacía insoportable, oprimida contra los vaqueros mojados.

Unos vaqueros mojados que Rachel rápidamente le quitó, liberándola, acariciando justo ahí con sus manos mientras besaba el interior de sus muslos con la boca húmeda y caliente. Quinn soltó un gemido de deseo por esos labios.

—¿Qué quieres, Quinn? —preguntó Rachel sin dejar de besarla, y acariciando su miembro con la lengua, volviéndola completamente loca— Dime, Quinn, ¿qué quieres?

—¡Por el amor de Dios! —exclamó agónicamente.

—Dímelo, Quinn —le exigió ella dulcemente.

—Tómame, Rachel —gimió Quinn— ¡Por el amor de Dios... Ah!

En cuanto los labios de Rachel rozaron su miembro, Quinn supo que estaba a punto de dejarse ir, de liberarse, demasiado excitada para parar.

—¿Qué...? —gritó cuando la morena se colocó encima de ella.

Rachel se movía lentamente, sin perder de vista la mirada de Quinn mientras poco a poco introducía el pulsante miembro en su interior y sus pechos se situaban cerca de la boca de la rubia mientras Rachel se movía sobre ella.

Los labios de Quinn atraparon un pezón mientras sus cuerpos se movían al mismo ritmo.

Alcanzaron juntas el orgasmo, caliente y salvaje, sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos, mientras Rachel arqueaba la espalda extasiada antes de derrumbarse sobre su pecho.

Sorprendente. Increíble. Imposible.

Hacer el amor con Quinn había sido la experiencia más erótica de su vida. Los brazos de Quinn rodeaban a Rachel mientras su respiración se tranquilizaba, y el feroz latido del corazón volvía a su ritmo normal.

Pero la rubia sabía en su interior que su vida nunca volvería a ser normal. Había estado casada cinco años, había conocido mujeres antes y después de su matrimonio, pero nunca había estado con alguien como Rachel.

Era magnífica. Embrujadora.

Había planeado poseerla y retenerla haciéndole el amor, y en cambio se encontraba poseída y unida a ella. Para siempre.

Los brazos de Quinn apretaron más a Rachel mientras rechazaba cualquier idea de perderla. Eso no ocurriría jamás. Deseaba a Rachel. Y no le importaban las razones de la morena para casarse con ella. Quinn se juró que siempre se quedaría con ella.

Ya no concebía la vida sin Rachel.

—Y eso que íbamos a esperar hasta después de la boda —dijo Rachel con diversión.

—Dijiste que me deseabas. Y soy incapaz de mantener mis manos apartadas de ti —admitió Quinn— Aunque tampoco es que lo haya intentado demasiado —reconoció —Rachel... ¡mierda! —exclamó cuando el teléfono empezó a sonar.

—Déjalo, Quinn —le pidió ella, con evidente fastidio por la interrupción de su intimidad. Cuanto más tiempo pasaran en su propio mundo, lejos de influencias externas, más esperanzas tenía Rachel de que llegaran a conocerse y comprenderse.

El teléfono no dejaba de sonar y, a la décima llamada, Rachel vio la inquietud de Quinn.

—Adelante, contesta —dijo la morena mientras se echaba a un lado— Debe de ser importante.

—Si no lo es, voy a retorcerle el cuello a alguien —dijo Quinn con expresión sombría.

—Mientras no sea el mío —bromeó Rachel.

—¿Sí? ¿Qué...? —Quinn se sentó en la cama con expresión tensa— ¿Podrías esperar un minuto? —preguntó mientras se bajaba de la cama— Contestaré en la otra habitación —le dijo a Rachel

La morena la contempló marcharse y admiró la desnudez de su cuerpo, demasiado perezosa y saciada para moverse.

Hablarían cuando Quinn volviera. Más bien, ella hablaría y Quinn escucharía. Y esa vez la creería. Tenía que hacerlo. Cuando Quinn volviera...

Diez minutos después, Quinn aún no había vuelto y Rachel se sentía incómoda con las sábanas húmedas. No se habían secado tras el baño, tan urgente había sido su deseo.

Se levantó para buscar unas sábanas secas. Si iban a dormir juntas, primero habría que cambiarlas.

—Eso es maravilloso, Marley —oyó decir a Quinn en el salón y se paró en seco al darse cuenta de que la llamada era de su ex mujer.

Una llamada que Quinn había decidido no contestar delante de ella.

¿Por qué la llamaba su ex mujer? Una mujer de la que llevaba dos años divorciada...

—Sí, por supuesto. Iré a verte cuando esté en Nueva York —dijo Quinn— Estoy de acuerdo, ha pasado demasiado tiempo. Ya es hora de que lo intentemos de nuevo. Y, Marley —Quinn hizo una ligera pausa— no te imaginas lo contenta que estoy de que me hayas llamado.

Rachel salió corriendo a su dormitorio, con el rostro inundado de lágrimas.

¡Se había acabado lo de hacer el amor!

Por lo poco que había escuchado Rachel de la conversación, era obvio que Marley quería que se reunieran para hablar sobre su reconciliación. Y era evidente que Quinn estaba de acuerdo.

¿Qué pasaría con su boda?

¿Y con el bebé que estaba esperando?

* * *

**¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? ****Bueno, solo quería deciros que a esta historia le quedan cuatro capítulos. ****Ahora estoy un poco ocupada, pero intentaré actualizar lo antes posibles.**

**Hace unos días empecé a escribir un fic Faberry, por ahora me va bien con la inspiración, espero que siga así porque no quiero que sea corto hahaha Pero bueno, mientras lo termino y tal, seguiré subiendo adaptaciones. **

**Por cierto, varias personas me han preguntado por qué todas mis historias son G!P, bueno, la respuesta es sencilla: son adaptaciones de libros en los que la pareja principal es heterosexual, así que me resulta más fácil hacerlo así. También tengo que admitir que soy INCAPAZ de escribir escenas sexuales si no son G!P, así que lo siento (por los que no les guste mucho esto) porque creo que esta cuenta solo encontraréis historias de este tipo xD**

**Gracias por tomaros el tiempo de leer el capítulo. ¡Nos leemos pronto! ;)**

**P.D: Lea hablando de Dianna y de Faberry *se muere de amor***


	9. Capítulo 9

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes, ni esta historia me pertenecen.**

* * *

La mañana siguiente, Rachel seguía sin tener respuestas. Durante el desayuno estuvieron las dos sentadas sin hablarse y sin comer, sólo tomaban café sin parar desde las siete de la mañana.

La noche anterior, la morena simuló que estaba dormida cuando Quinn colgó el teléfono, y entró en el dormitorio. Ni siquiera se movió cuando Quinn se acercó a la cama y la llamó en voz baja, sorprendida más que molesta por no obtener respuesta.

Rachel no había dormido en absoluto. Le fue imposible ante lo incierto de su futuro.

Sin duda alguna era significativo el hecho de que Marley hubiese llamado a Quinn justo cuando estaba a punto de casarse con otra persona. Era como el perro del hortelano, Rachel no podía vivir con Quinn, pero tampoco soportaba que otra sí lo hiciera.

Otra incógnita era cómo se había enterado Marley de la boda. Tenía que haber sido por Quinn, aunque dada la sorpresa que mostró al recibir la llamada, era poco probable, o por algún otro miembro de la familia de Quinn. De todos modos, poco importaba cómo se había enterado la antigua esposa. Su motivo para llamarla era obvio, y la intimidad que habían compartido ellas la noche anterior había quedado destrozada por esa llamada.

En realidad, la noche anterior Rachel había llorado hasta quedarse dormida. Estaba enfadada con Quinn, pero también consigo misma. Enfadada porque parte de ella seguía queriendo meterse en la cama con Quinn, para perderse una vez más en sus brazos.

—Será mejor que me vaya a trabajar —se levantó bruscamente.

—No seas tonta, Rachel —dijo Quinn con impaciencia. Tampoco parecía haber dormido muy bien y estaba de mal humor— Ya le he dicho a Tina que no volverás a trabajar en la galería.

—Pues será mejor que vuelvas a hablar con ella —los ojos de Rachel brillaban de ira.

—¿Por qué iba a hacer eso? —gruñó Quinn.

—Porque hasta que Kurt encuentre otra compañera de piso voy a seguir pagando mi parte del alquiler, y necesito un trabajo. Además —añadió irritada— ¡yo decidiré cuándo dejo de trabajar, si es que lo dejo!

—No si yo decido despedirte primero —contestó Quinn amargamente.

—Inténtalo —la desafió Rachel— En los periódicos quedará muy bien: _Mujer demanda a su esposa por despido improcedente. _

—Rachel, siendo mi esposa, ya no te hará falta trabajar nunca más —dijo Quinn respirando hondo para intentar controlar su mal humor.

—Todavía no soy tu esposa —las mejillas de Rachel ardían de furia.

—Un puro tecnicismo...

—Sentido común —respondió ella— Tengo que pagar un alquiler.

—Yo pagaré el maldito alquiler hasta que Kurt encuentre otra compañera de piso —rugió Quinn.

Estaba muy irritada. La noche anterior no se lo pudo creer al volver al dormitorio y ver que Rachel ya no estaba allí.

Tampoco la encontró en el baño o en la cocina, y sólo le quedó un sitio por mirar. Y allí la encontró profundamente dormida. Rachel no respondió cuando la llamó, y Quinn decidió dejarla dormir y volver a su dormitorio. A una cama empapada.

Para cuando hubo cambiado las sábanas, estaba completamente desvelada y se dedicó a contemplar el cuadro que había subido de su despacho el día anterior. Rachel.

Se imaginaba los años venideros: ella, amargada y contemplando el retrato de la mujer que amaba. Igual que Jacob Gardner en su día.

Esa segunda noche sin dormir no ayudó a calmar su irritación.

Eso lo sabía muy bien Rachel.

—¡No necesito que pagues mi alquiler, ni ninguna otra cosa! —Rachel la miró resentida— Si el embarazo fuera mal...

—¿Qué quiere decir mal? —gritó Quinn furiosa.

—No, Quinn, no haría nada que pudiera dañar al bebé —suspiró agotada al percibir la acusación en su mirada— Además, según tu teoría de la caza fortunas, eso no me beneficiaría, ¿verdad? —sacudió la cabeza— Pero si algo saliera mal, ya no me querrías como esposa, ¿no? ¡Y eso significa que necesito un trabajo! —exclamó furiosa.

Aunque Rachel no se imaginaba trabajando para Quinn, ni que ella se lo permitiera, si se divorciaban.

—¡Eso no sucederá! —gruñó Quinn tras un breve silencio— Y si ocurriera, ¡te volvería a dejar embarazada!

—¿Y por qué ibas a querer repetir tu error con una caza fortunas como yo? —preguntó Rachel sorprendida.

—Precisamente por eso —dijo Quinn fríamente— ¡Nunca te permitiré divorciarte de mí, Rachel!

La morena comprendió que un divorcio implicaría un arreglo, y que parte del dinero Fabray pasaría a ella, y Quinn no estaba dispuesta a consentirlo.

—Muy bien —dijo Rachel cortante— pero, tu esposa o no, ¡yo decidiré lo que voy a hacer, no tú!

—Te has levantado con ganas de pelea, ¿verdad? —dijo Quinn mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

—Yo creo que no —Rachel estaba tensa.

—Mentirosa —murmuró la rubia con una mirada amenazante— Y por si no te has dado cuenta, yo tampoco estoy de muy buen humor —añadió— ¿Por qué habías desaparecido anoche cuando volví a la cama?

Rachel evitó su mirada, para que no se diera cuenta de que había escuchado parte de la conversación telefónica de la noche anterior. Además, con la idea que tenía Quinn de ella, seguro que pensaba que había escuchado a propósito.

—Estaba cansada —se encogió de hombros— Me fui a la cama.

—Ya estabas en la cama... —Quinn respiraba ruidosamente, sin dejar de mirarla.

—Pero no era mi cama —insistió ella.

—¿De verdad piensas que después de lo de anoche iba a permitir que durmieras en otra habitación? —Quinn se sentía frustrada.

—Eso es exactamente lo que pienso —contestó Rachel mientras le daba la espalda y se preguntaba si Quinn iba a contarle que fue Marley quien llamó por teléfono la noche anterior.

Seguramente no se lo diría nunca, decidió dolida. Al fin y al cabo, Quinn había amado a Marley, y su hijo había sido fruto del amor. Ese nuevo bebé nacería en un matrimonio de conveniencia. Suponiendo que la boda siguiera en pie.

—Me voy a trabajar —Rachel zanjó la conversación.

Reconoció que resultaba cómodo no tener que desplazarse más que dos plantas hacia abajo para llegar al trabajo. Era la única comodidad que se le ocurría, asociada a su matrimonio.

—Pero sólo hasta la hora de comer —accedió Quinn— Tienes una cita con un obstetra a las dos de la tarde —explicó fríamente ante la mirada inquisitiva de Rachel.

—Creí haberte dicho... —los ojos de Rachel se abrieron de par en par.

—Rachel en vista de tus comentarios, pedí a la secretaria del otro médico que me recomendara a algún colega —dijo Quinn con desprecio.

—¿De verdad? —Rachel parecía incrédula.

—De verdad —dijo Quinn con una mueca de amargura.

—Apuesto a que estuviste encantadora…

—No aspiro a ganar un concurso de popularidad —Quinn se encogió de hombros— No hace falta que te lo diga —añadió.

A Rachel se le pasó el enfado de golpe. No sabía muy bien por qué sonreía si seguía enfadada con ella por la llamada telefónica de su ex. Se sentía tan confusa sobre sus sentimientos hacia Quinn que le hubiera lanzado la taza de café a la cabeza.

—Desde luego, ya me había dado cuenta —asintió la morena.

—De acuerdo —Quinn se levantó— Voy a bajar a mi despacho para arreglar unos papeles. Nos vemos para comer, sobre las doce y media...

—¿Esperas que empiece ya a cocinar para ti?

—Suelo comer un sándwich —sus ojos verdes brillaban intensamente— y soy perfectamente capaz de preparármelo yo misma. Y tú también, si hace falta. Intento asegurarme de que comas bien de ahora en adelante —añadió.

—¡Como una buena yegua de cría! —dijo Rachel mordazmente.

Quinn avanzó hacia ella con el rostro sombrío de rabia y los puños apretados. A Rachel le pareció temible.

Los ojos de Quinn se entornaron al notar su aprensión y se obligó a relajarse.

—Mejor será que no me provoques así de nuevo, Rachel —le advirtió con dulzura.

—¿Y qué pasa si lo hago? —Rachel alzó la barbilla desafiante.

—¡Recibirás lo que estás buscando! —dijo Quinn con una sonrisa.

Rachel tragó con dificultad y se humedeció los labios.

De inmediato, la temperatura de Quinn se disparó y sintió dolor en todo el cuerpo. Todavía recordaba el tacto de sus labios y su lengua en su cuerpo la noche anterior, y ardía en deseos de volver a hacerle el amor.

—¿Y qué me estoy buscando? —inquirió la morena.

—Justo lo que recibiste anoche —rugió Quinn en respuesta— Seguramente con alguna variación. No quiero que te aburras en mi cama.

—¿Me culpas a mí por lo de anoche? —dijo Rachel con cara de espanto.

—No creo que se pueda culpar a nadie por algo tan mutuamente satisfactorio, ¿verdad?

Las mejillas de Rachel ardían y era incapaz de no corresponderle. Su único consuelo era que Quinn parecía desearla tanto como Rachel a ella.

—Me voy a trabajar —dijo Rachel bruscamente.

—Saldremos de aquí hacia la una y media.

—¿Saldremos? —repitió la morena mientras se daba la vuelta.

—Supongo que no pensarás que voy a dejar que vayas sola al médico —Quinn la miró con desprecio. Tras perder a Liam, no iba a perderse ni un instante de la vida de ese nuevo hijo.

Rachel ni siquiera había pensado en ello. No estaba acostumbrada a tener pareja, a tener a alguien siempre a su lado. Después del cariño que mostró Quinn hacia Marley por teléfono la noche anterior, y dado que ambas iban a verse la próxima vez que Quinn fuera a Nueva York, lo mejor sería que no llegara a acostumbrarse en absoluto.

—No soy una niña, Quinn —le espetó— Soy perfectamente capaz de ir a cualquier lado.

—¿Y para qué vas a ir en taxi o en metro si yo puedo llevarte? Además —añadió— quiero escuchar lo que diga el médico.

—¿Por qué? —Rachel estaba tensa.

—¡Porque también es hijo mío! —gruñó— Y cuanto antes te acostumbres a la idea, mejor.

Rachel tuvo que admitir que, en efecto, era el hijo de Quinn. Independientemente de los motivos de la llamada de Marley la noche anterior, o de si se iban a reconciliar o no, ella era consciente de que Quinn se tomaba en serio su responsabilidad con ese bebé. Era el único motivo por el que Rachel estaba en su vida. Y no debía olvidarse de ello, tal y como casi había hecho la noche anterior.

Rachel era incapaz de defenderse, de controlarse, cuando Quinn la tocaba.

Quinn vio en el expresivo rostro de Rachel incertidumbre y aprensión. La rubia no quería que Rachel se asustara de ella. Quería que ese matrimonio funcionara, como fuera, y que las dos alcanzaran alguna clase de entendimiento. Pero no tenía la menor idea de cómo lograrlo ya que, salvo en la cama, siempre estaban discutiendo.

Podrían intentar dejar de discutir…

—Oye, Rachel, firmemos una tregua, ¿de acuerdo? —Sugirió Quinn— Esta pelea constante no nos lleva a ninguna parte.

—No intentes fingir que te preocupas por mí —se burló Rachel.

—¿Quieres dejarlo ya? —gritó Quinn mientras la sujetaba por los hombros— Ya no quiero discutir más contigo, ¿de acuerdo?

—Tienes unos cambios de humor impredecibles —dijo Rachel con preocupación en sus ojos.

—¿Se supone que una futura madre debe ser predecible? —se rió la rubia.

—Supongo que no —admitió con un suspiro— Pero me ayudaría a entenderte un poco mejor.

—¿Te gustaría entenderme? —Quinn miró perpleja su precioso rostro.

—No especialmente —contestó Rachel mientras sus ojos volvían a adquirir una expresión desafiante.

¡Pues a Quinn sí que le gustaría entenderla!

La noche anterior con Rachel había sido lo más parecido a la perfección que Quinn había conocido en su vida. No, no había sido parecido... había sido la perfección.

Se negaba a admitir que Rachel estuviera con ella así, que se le entregara así, sin sentir algo más por ella que el aprecio por sus millones. A no ser que se estuviera engañando a sí misma...

—Tienes razón —la soltó bruscamente— Ya es hora de que vayamos a trabajar.

—Sí, jefa —respondió Rachel.

Quinn entrecerró los ojos. Tenía que marcharse. Antes de hacer algo que lamentaría después.

Rachel la observó mientras se marchaba. Sentía tristeza al pensar que la intimidad compartida antes de la llamada de Marley no había sido más que una ilusión, y que no tenían nada en común salvo el bebé que ella llevaba dentro. Los siete meses y medio que quedaban para que su cuerpo fuera nuevamente suyo, la acechaban como una sombra oscura.

El trabajo era la respuesta. Siempre le había gustado su trabajo en la galería, y ni siquiera la silenciosa presencia de Quinn en el despacho de la segunda planta la privaría aquel día de ese placer. Tras explicarle a Tina, la gerente, que Quinn se había equivocado y que iba a seguir trabajando todavía algunos meses más, Rachel se sumergió por completo en su trabajo.

Sus compañeros mostraban una enorme curiosidad y miraban su anillo con envidia. Pero en cuanto comprobaron que ella seguía siendo la misma, a pesar de que en breve se casaría con la dueña de la galería, volvieron todos a la relación amistosa que siempre habían compartido.

Bueno, más o menos.

Ya no hubo más comentarios en su presencia sobre lo guapa que era la jefa y sobre el aspecto que tendría desnuda, pero, si ése era el único cambio que iba a haber, a Rachel no le importaba. La morena se dijo que eran sus hormonas las que le provocaban esa debilidad en las piernas y el dolor en todo el cuerpo cuando pensaba en ella. Estaban descontroladas por el embarazo, nada más.

Pero cuando Quinn bajó a la galería y fue hacia ella con su acostumbrada vitalidad se puso tensa, y recordó cómo había acariciado ella esos rubios cabellos la noche anterior y lo impresionante que era ese cuerpo oculto bajo el traje de falda gris que llevaba puesto.

—¿Sí? —Rachel la miró desafiante.

—Tenemos público, Rachel —dijo Quinn en voz baja mientras dirigía la mirada hacia Tina al fondo de la galería— ¿Ese es el saludo que tienes para tu novia?

—O sea, que quieres que seamos discretas delante de los demás empleados, ¿no?

_«No, en realidad no»,_ pensó Quinn. La discreción era lo último en lo que pensaba cuando se trataba de Rachel. Y la morena no era una simple empleada, era su prometida.

—Pensaba que eso era lo que querías tú —dijo Quinn secamente— También pensé que te gustaría saber que mis abogados han organizado la boda para dentro de dos semanas, a las dos y media de la tarde —informó con satisfacción y observó cómo su rostro palidecía ante la noticia de que se casaría con ella dentro de catorce días.

Quinn se sintió molesta al ver el gesto de Rachel. Parecía como si en lugar de casarse con alguien que tenía más dinero del que ella podría gastarse en toda su vida, la fueran a llevar al infierno.

—Pensé que a lo mejor querrías llamar a tus padres para darles la fecha y hora concreta —dijo Quinn.

—Intenté llamarlos antes, pero no había nadie —contestó Rachel contrariada.

—¿Ah, sí? —Quinn se preguntaba por qué los había llamado si acababa de verlos el sábado anterior.

—Suelen estar en casa los lunes por la mañana —Rachel hizo una mueca.

—Puede que hoy decidieran hacer algo distinto —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—Puede —admitió Rachel sin demasiada convicción.

—Seguro que no pasa nada, Rachel —Quinn frunció el ceño.

La morena había intentado no preocuparse, pero cuanto más pensaba en ello, más convencida estaba de que sus padres habían tenido un extraño comportamiento el sábado anterior. Los había llamado para descubrir si estaba equivocada, pero nadie contestó.

—Los llamaré más tarde —dijo, intentando que Quinn no viera lo preocupada que estaba.

—A lo mejor...

—Señorita Fabray, Rachel, siento interrumpir —Tina se acercó hacia ellas— Ha llegado una visita.

—Acomódalos en alguna parte. Iré enseguida —dijo Quinn con impaciencia.

—En realidad, la visita es para Rachel —rectificó torpemente Tina.

—¿Para mí? —Rachel estaba sorprendida.

—Dicen que son tus padres —asintió Tina.

Rachel no esperó a que Tina terminara de hablar. Salió a toda prisa, sin saber si Quinn la seguía o no, aunque pensaba que seguramente lo haría.

No tenía ni idea de qué hacían sus padres allí, pero por lo menos ya sabía dónde habían estado durante toda la mañana.


	10. Capítulo 10

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes, ni esta historia me pertenecen.**

* * *

A Quinn, a grandes zancadas, no le costó mucho alcanzar a Rachel y ya estaba a su lado cuando llegaron a la entrada de la galería donde las esperaban Hiram y Leroy.

Quinn se alegró de haber ido al ver la cara de angustia de los padres de Rachel. En esos momentos estuvo segura de que tenía razón respecto a ellos.

—Espero que no te importe, Quinn —dijo Hiram con ansiedad mientras apretaba las manos de su hija— Necesitamos hablar con Rachel. Con las dos —añadió— ¿Podríamos ir a algún sitio más tranquilo? —pidió el hombre.

—Papá, papi —Rachel estaba inquieta— ¿Qué hacéis aquí? ¿Ha ocurrido algo malo?

—Necesitamos hablar contigo, cariño —dijo Leroy mientras apretaba las manos de su hija— Tenemos que... explicar algunas cosas —su mirada reflejaba dolor.

—Subiremos a mi apartamento —decidió Quinn— ¿Rachel? —insistió al ver que ella no se movía y que tenía el rostro pálido mientras escudriñaba a su padre.

Era evidente que Leroy estaba sometido a una gran presión. Sus ojos estaban rojos y llorosos, y su rostro tan pálido como el de Rachel. Quinn estaba decidida a permanecer junto a ella, pasara lo que pasara allí.

La tensión de Rachel aumentaba a medida que el ascensor subía, y se preguntaba si el motivo de la visita de sus padres tenía que ver con Jacob Gardner.

Ella suponía que Andrew Southern ya habría recibido su carta con la foto, pero, aunque le había facilitado su dirección y número de teléfono, él no se había puesto en contacto con ella. Se sentía muy desilusionada. Pero si sus padres podían darle alguna información sobre Jacob Gardner, por lo menos sería algo.

—Por aquí —Quinn les indicó el camino hacia su apartamento.

_«Nuestro apartamento»,_ pensó Rachel mientras se preguntaba si sus padres habrían ido a su anterior piso antes de ir allí.

—Creo que os vendría bien una copa, ¿Leroy? —Quinn frunció el ceño— ¿Hiram?

—Puede que una copita de coñac —aceptó Hiram secamente.

Que Rachel supiera, su padre sólo bebía coñac cuando estaba enfermo o preocupado por algo. Esa vez era evidente que se trataba de lo segundo.

—¿Qué sucede? —insistió ella, cuando se hubieron servido las bebidas y estuvieron todos sentados.

—Tendríamos que habértelo dicho el fin de semana —dijo Leroy con un suspiro— Tu padre quiso decírtelo, pero yo insistí en no hacerlo —le dedicó una sonrisa— Ahora comprendo que siempre tuvo razón... teníamos que habértelo dicho hace años —sacudió la cabeza con tristeza.

—¿Decirme el qué? —Rachel estaba ansiosa y la tensión aumentaba por momentos.

Quinn se colocó detrás de ella como muestra de apoyo. Seguramente Rachel no querría su apoyo, admitió la rubia, pero iba a tenerlo de todos modos.

—Es sobre tu madre —dijo Hiram, tomando la palabra.

—¿Mi... madre? —repitió lentamente Rachel

_«¿La madre de Rachel?»,_ repitió también Quinn para sus adentros. Estaba segura, tras la reacción de Leroy el fin de semana anterior, de que esa conversación iba a tratar acerca de Jacob Gardner.

¿Qué tenía que ver la madre de Rachel con Jacob Gardner? Además, Hiram y Leroy habían asegurado que no sabían nada de la madre de Rachel.

No. De repente cayó en la cuenta. Lo que Hiram dijo fue que el nombre del padre de Rachel nunca se mencionó... A Quinn le había parecido una respuesta ambigua, ¡y ahora entendía por qué!

—¿Qué sabéis sobre la madre de Rachel? —insistió Quinn bruscamente.

—Por favor, Quinn —la morena se volvió suplicante hacia ella— déjalos... deja que se expliquen ellos.

Rachel sospechaba en parte lo que iban a decir sus padres, ya que estaba segura de que conocían la relación entre su madre y Jacob Gardner, puede que incluso la de Andrew Southern. Seguramente también sabían cómo se llamaba la mujer.

La morena no entendía por qué le habían ocultado esa información. Debían de tener una muy buena razón para hacerlo. Y, tras ver el retrato, ella empezaba a adivinar cuál era esa razón.

—El sábado preguntaste sobre el historial médico de los verdaderos padres de Rachel, Quinn —le recordó Hiram— Y yo te dije que lo desconocíamos. No era del todo cierto. Realmente no sabemos nada sobre el padre de Rachel —su voz se ahogó ligeramente— Pero ahora que ella está embarazada, nosotros...

—Tu madre murió en el parto, Rachel —dijo Leroy emocionado— Era tan pequeña y tan frágil, y tardaron demasiado en intervenir. El parto fue muy malo y... ella murió, aunque el bebé sobrevivió. Tú sobreviviste —las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos grises llenos de dolor.

Para Rachel fue demasiado. Su madre estaba muerta. Era una posibilidad que ella nunca había imaginado.

Al descubrir que era adoptada, se había imaginado muchas razones por las que su madre la habría abandonado. Quizá era muy joven, una madre soltera, o incluso una mujer casada que no podía mantener a otro hijo más. Pero la muerte nunca había sido una opción.

La mujer del retrato, tan joven y llena de vida, había muerto al nacer ella...

Parecía imposible. Una crueldad inadmisible. Igual que la muerte del hijo de Quinn, Liam.

—No puedo... no me lo puedo creer —se volvió hacia Quinn, que apoyaba su mano con firmeza en el hombro de ella— ¿y tú, Quinn?

Desde luego que ella sí se lo podía creer. ¡Ése no era el problema!

—¿Estáis diciendo —Quinn miró fijamente a los padres de la morena— que Rachel podría tener el mismo problema cuando vaya a dar a luz a nuestro hijo?

—Es una posibilidad —Hiram fue quien contestó— Ya ves. Por eso quise que viniéramos. Tenías que saberlo, para estar preparadas en caso de que exista alguna complicación.

—Lo que veo es que nos lo teníais que haber dicho el sábado pasado, no esperar hasta hoy.

—¡Quinn! —la reprendió Rachel.

—Lo siento, Rachel —Quinn sacudió la cabeza— pero tus padres siempre supieron que tu madre murió en el parto, y conocían el riesgo de que te sucediera lo mismo a ti, y hasta ahora... —se interrumpió bruscamente y se giró hacia la pareja.

Había algo más.

—Disculpe señor Berry ¿Cómo sabía que la madre de Rachel era tan pequeña y frágil? —preguntó astutamente Quinn.

—Eres muy inteligente, Quinn —admitió Hiram— Lo sabemos porque Shelby, la madre de Rachel, era nuestra hija.

Ahora era Quinn la que se había quedado sin habla.

Sin embargo, Rachel no parecía conmocionada. Al contrario, había un brillo de excitación en sus ojos cuando se giró hacia ella con urgencia.

—¿Podrías traer el retrato, Quinn? —su voz era decididamente animada.

—¿El retrato? —Quinn frunció el ceño confusa.

—El retrato, Quinn —dijo ella con firmeza.

¿Para qué demonios quería Rachel el retrato ahora? ¿Por qué quería enseñárselo a sus padres adoptivos... a sus abuelos? Estaban hablando de su madre, ¡no de ella!

—¿Rachel…? —Quinn se quedó helada.

—Por favor —Rachel asintió.

Quinn se dirigió a su dormitorio. Una verdad, increíble, empezaba a hacérsele evidente. Una verdad que ella había despreciado. Una verdad que no había creído en boca de Rachel… La mujer del retrato era su madre

—¿Estás bien, cariño? —preguntó Leroy con ansiedad al quedarse solos— Te hemos fallado, justo ahora.

—Estoy bien —aseguró Rachel cariñosamente— Aunque no estoy tan segura sobre Quinn —añadió al recordar el gesto de asombro en su atractivo rostro mientras se dirigía al dormitorio.

—¿No estás alterada o enfadada, ni te sientes traicionada, porque todos estos años te hemos ocultado que somos tus abuelos en realidad? —insistió su padre con emoción.

Rachel tuvo que admitir que la sensación era un poco rara, pero al mismo tiempo hacía que todo encajara a la perfección. Su madre, Shelby, la había dado a luz, y sus padres habían acogido a Rachel como si fuera hija suya.

La morena se levantó y abrazó a las personas que habían sido los únicos padres que había conocido. Unas personas cariñosas, generosas, que la habían amado y cuidado toda su vida. ¿Cómo podría enfadarse con ellos? Lo que hicieron, lo hicieron por amor.

—¿Cómo puedo enfadarme con vosotros? —Rachel sonreía con los ojos llenos de lágrimas— Estoy segura de que hicisteis lo que creísteis mejor.

—Aun así tendríamos que habértelo dicho —admitió Hiram con pesar— Pero habíamos perdido a Shelby y tú... te parecías tanto a ella de bebé —su voz se entrecortaba por la emoción— Una cosita diminuta con una mata de pelo oscuro como ella. Y, al parecer, habíamos cometido tantos errores con Shelby... Quisimos tener una segunda oportunidad contigo.

—¿Una segunda oportunidad?

Rachel no pudo continuar porque Quinn regresó con el retrato.

—Déjalo sobre el sofá, por favor, Quinn —Rachel se puso a su lado, comprobando, por el gesto de la rubia, que ésta aún no estaba satisfecha con la explicación recibida.

En cuanto los padres de Rachel vieran el retrato de Shelby, Quinn recibiría una explicación que la dejaría satisfecha.

Quinn oyó a Leroy sofocar un grito al descubrir el retrato y vio a Hiram acercarse al cuadro para mirarlo de cerca con el rostro marcado por la tensión.

Hiram alargó una mano, como había hecho Rachel la primera vez, sin tocar el lienzo, pero pasando la mano por el precioso rostro.

—Papá —Rachel habló con voz dulce— ¿Shelby tenía alguna marca de nacimiento?

—Sí —contestó Leroy mientras se unía a su marido y a su hija— Una diminuta rosa, justo ...¡ahí! —su respiración se cortó al ver el cuadro de cerca— Pero ¿cómo...?

—Es el retrato del que os hablé el sábado pasado, el que Quinn encontró oculto en la casa de un anciano tras su muerte —explicó Rachel con alegría.

—La casa de Jacob Gardner —dijo Quinn bruscamente, deseosa de poder sentir la misma felicidad que Rachel.

Era obvio que el retrato era de Shelby. Las reacciones de Hiram y de Leroy al verlo habían sido demasiado sinceras para ser mentira. Y si era cierto, ninguna de las acusaciones que ella había vertido sobre Rachel tenía sentido. La había llamado mentirosa. ¡Mentirosa y caza fortunas!

—¿Éste es el retrato de Andrew Southern del que nos hablaste? —preguntó Hiram.

—Sí —contestó secamente Quinn.

—Hace veintidós años, Shelby estuvo prometida a un hombre llamado Jacob Gardner —suspiró Leroy— Era mucho mayor que ella, unos treinta años, y era muy rico.

—Y entonces conoció a Andrew Southern y se enamoró de él —intervino Quinn.

Justo aquello de lo que ella había acusado, y por lo que había castigado, a Rachel.

Sus celos le habían hecho querer hacerla suya una y otra vez, para borrar a esos dos hombres de su mente y su corazón. ¡Cómo debía de odiarla Rachel!

Quinn ni siquiera era capaz de mirarla a la cara. Necesitaba tiempo para evaluar la situación.

—De eso no estamos seguras —dijo Rachel con tranquilidad— Aunque desde luego el cuadro parece haber sido pintado por un hombre que... conocía a su modelo más íntimamente de lo normal.

Rachel no podía mirar a sus padres. Shelby era su madre biológica, pero ella nunca llegó a conocerla. Mientras que para Hiram y Leroy, había sido su hija, alguien a quien habían criado y amado.

—Realmente, no sabemos qué clase de relación mantenían —añadió Rachel con firmeza.

—No me puedo creer que sea nuestra Shelby —Leroy no quitaba la mirada del cuadro, con ojos llorosos— Era tan preciosa, ¿verdad? De niña era adorable. Pero al cumplir los dieciséis... bueno... —no supo cómo continuar y buscó ayuda en su marido.

—Se volvió un poco alocada —dijo Hiram con tristeza— Empezó a salir mucho, a veces pasaba toda la noche fuera. Y cuando intentábamos hablar con ella, se limitaba a encogerse de hombros y seguía comportándose igual. Y por último... se escapó de casa a los diecisiete años.

—Amaba mucho la vida —añadió Leroy entre sollozos— Pero no sabíamos qué hacer con ella, no éramos capaces de llegar hasta ella. Se escapó y no dio señales de vida durante meses, y por fin llegó una carta. Ni siquiera sabíamos que estaba embarazada hasta que recibimos una llamada urgente del hospital. Llegamos tarde. Shelby ya había fallecido —Leroy lloraba— Pero ahí estabas tú —dijo, sonriendo entre lágrimas— y pensamos que se nos ofrecía una segunda oportunidad, que no volveríamos a cometer los mismos errores —las lágrimas inundaron nuevamente sus ojos.

—No cometisteis ningún error —se apresuró Rachel a asegurarle, mientras sujetaba con firmeza la mano de su padre— Ni con Shelby ni conmigo. Sois los mejores padres que alguien podría tener —dijo con convicción— Y, si hubiera tenido tiempo, Shelby habría sentado la cabeza, puede que incluso se hubiera casado y os hubiera dado muchos nietos.

—El hecho es que cuando se marchó nos rompió el corazón —continuó Hiram— No sabíamos dónde estaba ni lo que hacía. Entonces, como ya ha dicho tu padre, después de seis meses de silencio, nos escribió, sin darnos su dirección, para decirnos que trabajaba como cantante en un hotel en algún sitio al norte de Inglaterra.

—En Leeds —dijo Quinn enseguida.

—Sí, eso es —asintió Hiram— Allí conoció una noche a Jacob Gardner, que había ido a cenar con unos amigos. Al parecer, se enamoró de ella a primera vista. Ella estaba muy emocionada con su compromiso. Nos escribió que le traería a casa para que le conociéramos antes de la boda —suspiró dolido— Todo parecía tan increíble, tan... —sacudió la cabeza— Sólo tenía dieciocho años.

Rachel contempló el retrato de su madre con dieciocho años, con toda la vida por delante. Un año después, estaba muerta.

Quinn también contempló el retrato, se fijó en las diferencias que Rachel había insistido en que existían. Sin contar la marca de nacimiento, la mujer del retrato seguía pareciéndole la versión ligeramente rejuvenecida de Rachel, una versión más salvaje.

Pero no era Rachel.

Quinn comprendió por qué se había enfadado tanto la morena por no creerla, ni siquiera cuando ella había negado haber estado prometida a Jacob Gardner o haber mantenido una relación con Andrew Southern.

Y en esos momentos, su inocencia anulaba por completo su otra acusación. La de ser una caza fortunas.

Se obligó a mirar a Rachel, a esos preciosos ojos que la hechizaban, a la sensual fluidez de su cuerpo que la cautivaba, a su inteligencia que la enamoraba.

Supo que Rachel no quería su dinero, que había sido ella quien lo había dado por hecho. Se dio cuenta de que Rachel sólo había aceptado casarse con ella porque la había amenazado con quitarle el bebé si no lo hacía.

Al pensar en Liam, en el dolor que sintió tras su muerte, en cómo a Marley se le partió el corazón, supo que Rachel debía de odiarla por hacerle lo mismo si no se casaba con ella.

¿De verdad había pensado que ese matrimonio podía basarse en sus amenazas hacia Rachel y en el temor de la morena a perder a su bebé si no se quedaba junto a ella?

Si Quinn no hubiera estado tan ciega, habría visto las señales: su negativa a aceptar el enorme anillo de compromiso, su fastidio ante el coche tan caro, su negativa a dejar el trabajo y ser una mantenida. Pero ella había decidido que Rachel fingía no estar interesada en todas esas cosas y que sus exigencias comenzarían después de la boda.

¿Qué clase de cínica insensible era?

Más aún, ¿cómo iba Rachel a enamorarse de ella después de la manera en que la había tratado?

—¿No crees que Jacob Gardner fuera tu padre? —preguntó Leroy con dulzura.

—Mira el retrato, papá —Rachel sonrió afligida— ¿Qué crees tú?

—Mmm…. —su padre hizo una mueca— Creo que Andrew Southern estaba enamorado de Shelby.

—Pero ¿estaba enamorada Shelby de él? Ésa es la pregunta —dijo Rachel.

—Yo creo que sí —contestó Hiram— Fíjate en el rostro de Shelby, esa luz. Es la luz de una mujer que acaba de ser amada —reconoció con un sobresalto— ¿Tú qué piensas, Quinn?

—Creo que no es la clase de cuadro que colgaría encima de la chimenea del salón —admitió.

—Pero sí en el dormitorio, ¿verdad? —Rachel se burló, pero paró al descubrir una expresión sombría en el rostro de Quinn. Sentía su inquietud y la ira que surgía en ella. ¿Qué le sucedía?

Rachel ya había intentado explicárselo, que no era ella sino su madre, ¿entonces...?

¡Eso era! Rachel tenía razón. Y ella estaba equivocada. Sobre Rachel, principalmente.

La morena la miró inquisitiva y Quinn, consciente de esa mirada, se volvió hacia ella con los ojos dorados tan brillantes y enfadados que ella casi retrocedió un paso. Era obvio que a Quinn no le gustaba equivocarse.

—También creo que —continuó Quinn con dificultad— con Shelby y Jacob Gardner muertos, sólo hay una persona que pueda contarnos la verdad. Tenemos que hablar con Andrew Southern.

—Ya he intentado contactar con él, pero sin suerte —reveló Rachel con gesto derrotado.

—¿De verdad? —Quinn frunció el ceño.

—Sí —confirmó ella a la defensiva— Le di a su agente una carta y una foto mía el viernes pasado.

—¿Una foto? —preguntó Quinn con sospecha.

—Una foto mía —le dijo Rachel secamente— Tú misma lo dijiste Quinn, mi parecido con Shelby es demasiado grande para que sea casualidad. Esperaba que Andrew Southern pensara lo mismo y que se diera cuenta de que tenía que ser la hija de Shelby, y seguramente también la suya. Pero no ha contestado, por lo que supongo que mi teoría no era cierta.

Rachel había puesto muchas esperanzas en el pintor para poder restregarle la verdad a Quinn por la cara y demostrarle que todas las cosas que pensaba de ella eran falsas.

Menos mal que Hiram y Leroy lo habían hecho por ella al explicar quién era Shelby, pero aun así se sentía desilusionada porque Andrew Southern ni siquiera se había molestado en responder.

—Todavía hay tiempo —murmuró amargamente Quinn— Estamos a lunes, Rachel. No sabemos cuándo envió la carta su agente. Puede que Andrew Southern no la haya recibido aún.

Rachel tuvo que admitir que era una posibilidad.

—¿Entonces crees que todavía puedo recibir noticias suyas? —preguntó ella lentamente.

—Sí, creo que hay posibilidades —admitió Quinn— Y si no recibes noticias, iré yo misma a ver a ese agente. Tienes que llegar al fondo de este asunto.

¿Ella tenía que llegar al fondo? ¿O era Quinn?

—Mientras tanto —continuó Quinn apresuradamente— Rachel tiene una cita con el especialista esta tarde. Le hablaremos del historial médico de Shelby, y le pediremos que compruebe si Rachel podría tener algún problema parecido.

¿De verdad pensaba Quinn que ella podía morir en el parto, igual que su madre?

De ser así, eso resolvería todos sus problemas. Tendría a su hijo y se desharía de su esposa caza fortunas a la vez, pensó Rachel con tristeza.

Sin embargo, Quinn parecía estar hundida en la miseria.


	11. Capítulo 11

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes, ni esta historia me pertenecen.**

* * *

—Anímate, Quinn —dijo Rachel al salir de la consulta del médico— ¡No tiene por qué sucedernos!

El pronóstico del doctor Murray había sido excelente. Les había asegurado que era poco probable que Rachel tuviera el mismo problema que su madre durante el parto, y que aunque lo tuviera, seguro que lo solucionarían a tiempo. Les había dado cita para el mes siguiente y les había dicho que disfrutaran del embarazo.

Algo que Quinn no le había permitido hacer a Rachel hasta el momento. Hacía poco que lo sabían, pero Quinn había convertido esos días en una pesadilla para la morena.

Quinn todavía estaba impresionada por el descubrimiento de que el retrato era de otra mujer, y pensó en lo aturdida que debía de haberse sentido Rachel al ver el cuadro, sabiendo que no era ella mientras Quinn la acusaba de toda clase de indiscreciones. Se sentía fatal al recordar las horribles cosas que le había dicho.

Rachel se merecía una disculpa. Más que eso, merecía la posibilidad de ser libre, con su apoyo, económico y emocional, durante el embarazo y después.

¿Y qué había hecho ella? Convencida de que Rachel había estado prometida a Jacob Gardner, y que había mantenido una relación con Andrew Southern, la había acusado de quedarse embarazada a propósito para acceder a su dinero. Y en cambio, lo que tenía que haber hecho era asegurarle que todo iba a salir bien, que la cuidaría durante el embarazo, decirle que no tendría que preocuparse de nada tras el parto porque ella cuidaría de las dos. Debería haberle ofrecido todo eso sin condiciones, y sin pensar que Rachel querría casarse con ella, ¡y mucho menos obligada!

Contempló brevemente lo preciosa que era. Era extraño, pero lo parecía aún más desde que el médico había confirmado su embarazo. Parecía tener una luz interior.

Era mucho más de lo que ella pediría a una esposa. Había sido leal y cariñosa con sus padres, comprensiva con su joven madre muerta y, sobre todo, había aguantado su comportamiento grosero cuando, por dentro, debía de tener unas ganas locas de gritarle su inocencia. Sí, Rachel era demasiado buena para ella, y tenía que dejarla marchar.

La morena notó que Quinn no parecía muy contenta, sino más bien abatida.

—Creo que Shelby no era más que una adolescente rebelde que se metió en un lío… —empezó a decir.

—¿Podríamos dejarlo por ahora, Rachel? —gruñó Quinn— Es obvio que tenemos que hablar, pero preferiría esperar a volver a ca... al apartamento —se corrigió bruscamente.

—Sólo intentaba explicarte que ya se me ha pasado la época de la rebeldía adolescente —dijo Rachel, inquieta por la corrección de Quinn— No tendrás que preocuparte por si repito el comportamiento de mi madre.

—Shelby no era más que una niña —Quinn entornó los ojos.

—Exactamente —asintió Rachel— Sólo quería mencionarlo por si piensas que esa clase de comportamiento es hereditario.

Quinn se mostraba aún más distante, si cabía.

Personalmente, Rachel se sentía aliviada por haber sacado la verdad a la luz. Sus padres volvieron a Cambridgeshire poco después de comer. Rachel les prometió llamarlos para contarles lo que dijera el médico.

La morena se sentía más unida que nunca a sus padres desde que había sabido que eran en realidad sus abuelos. Leroy le había prometido buscar todas las fotos que tenía de Shelby. Para Rachel, Shelby era más como una hermana. Además, no se llevaban muchos años.

El bebé serviría para borrar los errores del pasado y unirles más como familia. Sin embargo, ella no estaba segura de que Quinn quisiera seguir formando parte de esa familia.

Una vez de vuelta en el apartamento, Quinn se puso a pasear de un lado a otro del salón, como un león enjaulado.

—¿Qué sucede, Quinn? —Preguntó Rachel suspirando— ¿Quieres anular la boda? ¿Es eso?

—¿Eso es lo que quieres tú? —Quinn se paró y se volvió hacia ella.

Rachel se entristeció. Había formulado la pregunta sin entusiasmo, segura de que Quinn querría casarse con ella, aunque sólo fuera por tener acceso ilimitado al bebé.

Pero entonces recordó la llamada telefónica de Marley la noche anterior.

—Yo he preguntado primero —dijo ella a la defensiva.

—Vamos a dejar el jueguecito, ¿de acuerdo? —Quinn la miró con amargura— ¿Qué quieres hacer?

¡Rachel la quería a ella! Pero la quería en su totalidad. En cuerpo y alma, no sólo la pequeña parte de sí misma que estaba dispuesta a ofrecer. Y la morena sabía que no se lo podía dar. Sabía que una parte de Quinn pertenecía todavía a Marley.

Quinn parecía más distante que nunca. La expresión de su rostro salvajemente atractivo era de una distancia arrogante. Algo había cambiado desde la noche anterior, y no podía ser únicamente el descubrimiento de Shelby. Ya estaba de mal humor antes. Sólo quedaba la llamada de Marley.

La rubia estaba impaciente sin saber bien por qué Rachel no le contestaba. ¿Por qué no le decía lo que pensaba de ella y de su forma de tratarla y luego se marchaba? Eso era lo que se merecía.

—Estoy dispuesta a aceptar cualquier decisión por tu parte, Rachel —aseguró Quinn mientras se obligaba a mantener la calma.

Rachel la miró varios segundos antes de hablar.

—¿Me crees cuando te digo que no me quedé embarazada intencionadamente y que para mí fue una sorpresa tan grande como para ti?

—Te creo —asintió ella— Te pido perdón por haberte acusado injustamente. Lo siento. De verdad. No hay excusa para las cosas que te he dicho o hecho —se frotó los ojos con la mano— Tienes motivos más que de sobra para odiarme.

—No te odio, Quinn —murmuró Rachel— Al fin y al cabo, eres la madre de mi hijo.

Sí, lo era. De eso estaba segura. Y aunque no pudiera retener a Rachel, seguiría viéndola por medio de su hijo. Pero eso no bastaba. Nunca bastaría. Aunque si era lo único que Rachel iba a ofrecerle, tendría que aceptarlo.

Era tarde, demasiado tarde, para conquistar a esa mujer, la había herido y lastimado demasiado para tener alguna posibilidad.

—Lo siento, Rachel —Quinn respiraba agitadamente.

—No lo sientas —le aseguró Rachel, muy pálida— Entonces... ¿me voy? —preguntó con dulzura.

Quinn quería arrodillarse y suplicarle que no se fuera. Convencerla de que si se quedaba, todo sería distinto. Pero no sería justo. Ya había complicado bastante su vida, haciéndole un hijo que ella ni esperaba ni quería, sin necesidad de añadirle más complicaciones.

—¿Podrás perdonarme alguna vez? —Quinn no pudo evitar emitir un sollozo.

—No elegimos cuándo amar, Quinn —dijo ella secamente— Se siente o no se siente.

Y Quinn veía con claridad que en lo que a ella respectaba, Rachel no lo sentía.

Seguramente era su merecido castigo por tratarla como lo había hecho. Tendría que amar a una mujer que nunca le correspondería.

Rachel quería que esa conversación terminara. Ya no lo soportaba más. Estaba segura de que Quinn volvería a Nueva York junto a Marley. Se ocuparía económicamente del bebé, y nada más. Era mejor que hubiera sucedido antes de casarse, pero no sabía cómo iba a poder superarlo.

Quinn entraría y saldría de su vida y la del bebé, casi como una extraña, y tendría su vida, y su amor, en otro lugar.

¿Así había sido para Shelby? Enamorada de Andrew Southern, pero rechazada por él, y también por Jacob Gardner tras descubrir su relación con el otro hombre.

Pero Shelby sólo tenía dieciocho años cuando ocurrió, mientras que ella tenía veintidós y le había asegurado a Quinn que era perfectamente capaz de cuidarse a sí misma. ¡No iba a mendigar el amor de una mujer que seguía enamorada de su primera esposa!

—Debería irme ya, Quinn —Rachel se levantó bruscamente— Recogeré mis cosas. Menos mal que Kurt aún no ha tenido tiempo de buscarse otra compañera de piso.

—Te llevaré...

—No hace falta, de verdad.

—Haga falta o no, te llevaré —insistió Quinn— Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer —añadió.

—De acuerdo, gracias —aceptó Rachel amablemente.

Las dos parecían como si hubieran combatido en la guerra... y perdido, pensó Rachel mientras volvía al dormitorio para recoger sus cosas. Todavía no las había sacado de la maleta, y no necesitó más de cinco minutos para recogerlo todo y salir de allí.

De allí y de la vida de Quinn.

Rachel no sabía si podría aguantarse las ganas de llorar hasta que volviera a su piso. Sería demasiado humillante llorar delante de ella.

Con una última ojeada a la habitación, decidió que ni ella, ni el bebé, pertenecían a ese mundo.

—Yo te la llevaré —dijo Quinn mientras agarraba la maleta de la morena— Yo... tengo ahí el retrato para que te lo lleves también —añadió con calma mientras señalaba el cuadro envuelto sobre el sofá.

Quinn no sabía muy bien qué hacer con el cuadro de Shelby. Había pensado ofrecérselo a los padres de Rachel, pero no le había parecido lo más adecuado. En cuanto a Rachel sería la única imagen que tendría de su madre, y debía pertenecerle a ella.

Quinn no necesitaba el retrato para recordar a Rachel. Sabía que llevaría su imagen dentro de ella cada día del resto de su vida.

—No puedo —lo rechazó Rachel abrumada— Es un Andrew Southern original y vale mucho dinero. Exponlo en tu galería o algo así —acertó a decir.

—Te pertenece, Rachel —insistió Quinn con firmeza— No debe estar en una galería pública.

La morena ya no aguantaba más. Estaba a punto de echarse a llorar. Resultaba que Quinn ni siquiera quería el retrato de Shelby, un recuerdo del error cometido.

—¿Tienes miedo de que la gente babee delante del retrato de la abuela de tu hijo o hija, Quinn? —espetó Rachel.

Quinn admitió que se lo tenía merecido. Eso y mucho más.

—Sólo quiero que lo tengas, Rachel —contestó ella bruscamente— Te pertenece a ti y a tu familia.

Pero, tal y como había dicho Quinn, no era la clase de retrato que alguien colgaría sobre la chimenea del salón.

—Está bien —aceptó Rachel— Supongo que siempre lo podré vender y guardar el dinero para nuestro hijo o hija.

—Yo mantendré a nuestro bebé, Rachel —Quinn se sobresaltó ligeramente— y a ti también.

—Sólo hasta que pueda volver a trabajar —Rachel sacudió la cabeza— No hace falta pagar dos veces por el mismo error —añadió.

—¡Nuestro bebé no es un error! —gritó Quinn con la ira reflejada en el rostro.

—Me refería a mí, Quinn —dijo Rachel con tristeza— no al bebé.

—Tú tampoco fuiste un error, Rachel —murmuró Quinn con los ojos entornados.

La morena sabía que Quinn tendría que explicarle a Marley su existencia y esperaba que la otra mujer entendiera y aceptara que Quinn no había empeorado su error casándose con ella.

—Te dejaré a ti las gestiones para anular la boda —Rachel acababa de recordarlo. A fin de cuentas, salvo por la fecha y la hora, ella no tenía ni idea de cuáles eran los preparativos.

—Me encargaré de ello —asintió Quinn— ¿Podemos irnos ya de una vez? —gruñó con impaciencia— Nunca me han gustado las despedidas, y ésta es... bueno, vayámonos, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo mientras se pasaba una mano por su dorado cabello.

—Supongo que querrás que te devuelva esto también —Rachel empezó a quitarse el anillo.

—Por favor, Rachel, no añadas el insulto al dolor —dijo Quinn mientras la miraba con rabia— El anillo es tuyo. El retrato es tuyo. Y cualquier cosa que aceptes de mí será tuya también.

Pero no su corazón. No su amor. Y eso era lo único que Rachel quería de ella.

Sin embargo, la morena sabía que el orgullo no la llevaría a ninguna parte, y en los meses venideros iba a necesitar la ayuda económica de Quinn. Ojalá hubiera podido rechazar su dinero, pero no podía, no sin convertirse en una carga para sus padres.

—De acuerdo —aceptó resignada— Ya estoy lista para marcharme.

Quinn no estaba segura de estar lista para dejar que Rachel se marchara. Pero no tenía elección.

Desearía no haber visto ese retrato y dar por hecho que la modelo no era Rachel. Desearía haberla escuchado cuando la morena insistía en que no era ella. Desearía no haber asumido que Rachel había intentado cazar a dos personas ricas, y fallado.

Pensó que ella era la tercera en la lista, con el agravante de un embarazo. Si no hubiera pensado así, a lo mejor podría pedirle una segunda oportunidad a Rachel.

Pero había pensado así.

Y Rachel le daba su merecido, desapareciendo de su vida.

* * *

Rachel miraba por la ventanilla del coche, camino de su piso, intentando contener las lágrimas, decidida a esperar a que Quinn se marchara. No podía dejarla ver cuánto le dolía su separación. La morena no sabía cuándo volvería a verla... si volvería a verla siquiera.

A lo mejor Quinn decidía que sus abogados se encargaran de todas las cuestiones económicas, y haría lo mismo para acceder a su hijo. Incluso una boda impuesta hubiera sido mejor que no saber si la volvería a ver jamás.

—Quisiera conservar mi trabajo hasta que... —se volvió hacia Quinn tras abrir la puerta de su piso.

—Puedes trabajar en la galería todo el tiempo que quieras... o no hacerlo —dijo la rubia interrumpiéndola— Tú decides. Le daré instrucciones a Tina cuando vuelva.

—Es que...

—Rachel, ¿podemos entrar? ¡El cuadro pesa una tonelada! —Quinn hizo una mueca mientras apoyaba el retrato en su rodilla— ¡Seguramente me he provocado una hernia subiéndolo por las escaleras!

—Disculpe —las interrumpió una voz detrás de Quinn— Busco el apartamento... —se cortó en seco.

Rachel se había vuelto hacia la voz y miraba perpleja al hombre que estaba sin habla y cuyo rostro palidecía por momentos mientras la contemplaba.

—¿Shelby...? —dijo el hombre incrédulo.

Sólo había un hombre en el mundo que pudiera confundirla con su madre. Pero… ¡no podía ser!

* * *

**¡Lo sé! He tardado más de lo normal en actualizar, pero estaba en semana de exámenes y no he tenido tiempo para nada. Pero bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo ;)**

**Próximo capítulo: ¡FINAL! **

**¡Gracias por haber leído, comentado, seguido y marcado como favorita esta historia! :D**


	12. Capítulo 12

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes, ni esta historia me pertenecen.**

* * *

—¿Andrew Southern? —preguntó Quinn al ver que ni Rachel ni el hombre reaccionaban.

—Sí —confirmó el artista con voz ahogada, sin dejar de mirar a Rachel.

Quinn sabía cómo se sentía el pintor. Ella tampoco querría dejar de mirar a Rachel. Pero la fascinación del hombre no era por el mismo motivo que la de Quinn.

La rubia había reconocido a Andrew Southern por las fotografías que había visto de él, aunque estaba más mayor, con el pelo canoso, su atractivo rostro surcado de arrugas y los ojos de un penetrante color gris.

El padre de Rachel. O no.

En ese momento daba igual. El hombre se había molestado en ir a Londres en persona tras recibir la carta de Rachel, en lugar de limitarse a escribirle o llamarla por teléfono.

Rachel también era consciente de la importancia de ese gesto.

Tragó saliva, incapaz de moverse ni dejar de mirar al hombre que podría ser su padre biológico. Ninguno de los dos dejaba de mirarse.

—Claro, no eres Shelby —Andrew Southern fue el primero en reaccionar— Eres demasiado joven para ser ella. Pero el parecido... el parecido —se le quebró la voz y no pudo continuar.

—Inquietante, ¿verdad? —dijo Quinn amargamente.

Rachel sabía que era ese parecido el que había llevado a Quinn a equivocarse con ella. Y a Quinn no le gustaba equivocarse.

—Me llamo Rachel —dijo, con voz ronca, al hombre— ¿Recibió mi carta?

—Sí —suspiró él. Tendría unos cincuenta años, era alto y atractivo, y tenía unos ojos grises muy penetrantes.

Los ojos de un artista, pensó Rachel. Ojos que veían más allá de la apariencia de una persona y llegaban hasta el corazón. Tal y como había visto más allá de la imprudencia adolescente de Shelby.

—¿Quiere pasar? —lo invitó tímidamente mientras abría por completo la puerta y Quinn se echaba a un lado para dejarle pasar, antes de seguirle ella misma con el retrato.

¡El retrato!

Quinn pareció interpretar los pensamientos de Rachel y colocó el retrato sobre la mesa para descubrirlo y apoyarlo contra la pared, antes de volverse hacia el artista.

Andrew Southern palideció aún más, al parecer poseído por el mismo estupor que había asaltado a Rachel y a sus padres cuando vieron el retrato por primera vez.

Pero ese hombre era el pintor del cuadro, y conocía cada una de las pinceladas cargadas de amor, y cada tonalidad del precioso cuerpo y rostro de Shelby.

—No creí que volviera a ver este cuadro —murmuró Andrew Southern mientras lo contemplaba maravillado— ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

—Se lo compré al sobrino-nieto de Jacob Gardner tras la muerte de éste —contestó Quinn.

—¡Shelby! —la voz de Andrew se quebró— Yo mismo intenté recomprárselo a Jacob después... después de que Shelby se fuera. Pero siempre se negó.

—Nunca se llegó a casar —le informó Quinn.

—No —suspiró Andrew— ¿Cómo podría después de haber conocido a Shelby? ¡Mi querida Shelby! —se tapó el rostro con las manos y empezó a sollozar.

Quinn no tenía la menor duda de que el pintor había amado a Shelby con la misma intensidad y necesidad con la que ella amaba a Rachel. Pero por algún motivo sin explicar, Andrew había perdido a su Shelby.

¿Iba Quinn a permitir que le ocurriera lo mismo con Rachel?

—Lo siento muchísimo —murmuró la morena, dando un paso al frente para apoyar su mano en los temblorosos hombros de Andrew Southern.

—¿Tú lo sientes? —el artista la miró con el rostro inundado de lágrimas— Dejé que se me escapara esta maravillosa criatura y ¿tú lo sientes? —sacudió la cabeza— Debería haber hecho algo. Nunca debí... —al fin estalló— He pasado los últimos veintidós años soñando con verla una vez más, con verla sonreír de esa manera, ¡con poder tenerla una vez más entre mis brazos!

_¡No!,_ se dijo Quinn para sus adentros.

No estaba dispuesta a terminar su vida así, sin decirle a Rachel lo que sentía por ella. Y a lo mejor conseguiría... conseguiría convencerla para que le devolviera un poco del profundo amor que sentía por ella.

—¿Shelby es el motivo por el que dejó de aparecer en público? —preguntó Rachel con delicadeza— ¿Y el motivo por el que dejó de pintar retratos?

—Sí, la pérdida de Shelby provocó todo eso —confirmó Andrew Southern— Cambié por completo de vida después de lo que hice.

—¿Qué hizo? —Rachel lo miró con curiosidad.

—Shelby estaba prometida con Jacob Gardner —el pintor sacudió la cabeza— cuando éste me encargó que pintara su retrato, yo ya estaba casado, aunque no felizmente, pero aun así casado. En cuanto nos vimos por primera vez, Jacob y mi esposa dejaron de tener importancia.

Al fin Rachel había conseguido una posible explicación sobre por qué Shelby, tras romper su compromiso con Jacob Gardner, no había vuelto con Andrew Southern. El pintor estaba casado.

—Pero... ¿por qué, si estaban tan enamorados, permitió que ella se marchara sola para tener a su bebé? —Rachel frunció el ceño— ¿O es que no la amaba lo bastante como para dejar a su mujer?

La historia empezaba a sonarle familiar a Rachel. La historia se repetía. Bueno, no exactamente. En su caso, Quinn no la amaba, e iba a permitir que tuviera sola al bebé mientras ella volvía con su ex mujer.

—¡Por supuesto que la amaba lo bastante como para dejar a mi mujer! —sus ojos brillaban de emoción— Pero discutimos. Shelby no me creyó cuando le dije que me separaría para irme con ella. Y al final lo cumplí. Y ese mismo día fui a buscarla para decirle que lo había hecho y que sólo quería estar con ella, y que ella se viniese a vivir conmigo. ¡No sabía nada sobre el embarazo! —gruñó Andrew— La había visto el día anterior, pero cuando fui a buscarla al día siguiente para decirle que no podía vivir sin ella, que la amaba, ella... Shelby se había marchado. Nunca volví a verla —cerró los ojos como si intentara dejar fuera el dolor.

Pero Quinn sabía que era imposible, y para ella también. La imagen de Shelby, y la de Rachel, no se quedaban fuera. Quedaban grabadas en el cerebro eternamente.

Shelby y Rachel eran mujeres a las que las personas de sus vidas amaban eternamente.

Jacob Gardner había seguido enamorado de Shelby incluso después de que ella le traicionara y le abandonara. El retrato colgado en su dormitorio era la prueba. Y el dolor de Andrew Southern al perderla era incuestionable. Quinn estaba segura de que su amor por Rachel era igual.

—Yo —Rachel hizo una pausa y se humedeció los labios— ¿Se da cuenta de que soy el bebé de Shelby? —preguntó a Andrew Southern.

—No podría ser de otro modo —él ahogó una risa mientras extendía una mano para rozar la mejilla de Rachel— Te pareces tanto a ella —suspiró— Tanto, tanto...

—Sí —Rachel le lanzó una mirada llameante a Quinn.

La mirada le fue devuelta con un brillo de determinación que ella no logró entender. Pero claro, Rachel nunca había entendido a Quinn y no había motivo alguno para que eso cambiara en esos momentos que iba a salir de su vida para siempre.

—La pregunta es —se volvió de nuevo a Andrew Southern sin saber cómo decirlo— ¿Soy su hija o la de Jacob Gardner?

—¡Mía, por supuesto! —aseguró el artista— Shelby, tu madre, no mantenía relaciones con Jacob Gardner. En realidad yo fui el primero —admitió bruscamente.

—Pero... —Rachel pestañeó.

—No hubo nadie antes que yo, Rachel —dijo él con seguridad— A Shelby le gustaba dar la impresión de ser salvaje y con experiencia en la vida. Pero en realidad era una jovencita dulce y encantadora que nunca antes había estado con un hombre. Me sentí un completo sinvergüenza cuando me di cuenta la primera vez que hicimos el amor —suspiró— Mi matrimonio no era feliz, ¡pero no era motivo para seducir a una chica tan inocente!

A Rachel no le importaba. Se sentía mejor sabiendo que el amor y la educación que sus padres habían dado a Shelby sirvieron de algo, y que no fue más que una adolescente rebelde.

—Intenté encontrarla —la mirada de Andrew Southern reflejaba dolor— De verdad, Rachel —la miró ansioso— Pero sencillamente desapareció.

—No creo que quisiera que la encontraras, ni tú ni nadie más —respiró hondo— No lo sabía el viernes pasado cuando escribí la carta, pero... los padres de Shelby averiguaron su paradero cuando los llamaron del hospital. Murió en el parto cuando yo nací —explicó lo más delicadamente que pudo— ellos me criaron, y son los únicos padres que he conocido.

—¡Todos estos años sin saber lo que le había sucedido! —Andrew gimió— Ni por qué se marchó de repente —dijo perplejo— Hasta que recibí tu carta esta mañana y vi tu foto, no supe que estaba embarazada de mi bebé. Y nunca... jamás se me ocurrió en todos estos años que pudiera estar muerta —negó incrédulo con la cabeza, como si fuera demasiado para él.

Quinn miraba al hombre con admiración, segura de que ella misma no lo soportaría tan bien si acabara de descubrir que Rachel había muerto.

—¿Y tampoco pensabas que pudieras tener una hija? —preguntó Rachel dulcemente.

—No sabía que se me había concedido el regalo de una hija —el rostro de Andrew Southern se iluminó, pero la tristeza no abandonó sus ojos ni sus labios— Una hija preciosa —añadió.

—Que en siete meses te convertirá en abuelo —añadió cariñosamente Quinn mientras rodeaba a Rachel con un brazo.

Rachel la miró perpleja, sin entender lo que estaba haciendo. Andrew Southern, su padre, no necesitaba saber lo del bebé. En ese momento no tenía sentido, y dificultaría aún más la despedida de Quinn.

—¿Voy a tener que cargar mi escopeta? —Andrew Southern taladró a Quinn con la mirada. El pintor sabía quién era Quinn Fabray y la fama de mujeriega que la perseguía desde que se divorció hacía unos años.

—No —contestó Quinn con firmeza — Rachel y yo vamos a casarnos, si ella me acepta —se volvió hacia Rachel y la miró insegura.

La morena tragó con dificultad mientras sacudía la cabeza, incrédula entrando en shock al oír aquella declaración.

—Parece que vas a tener que convencerla —dijo Andrew, malinterpretando la mirada perpleja de Rachel como una negativa— Llévatela a algún sitio tranquilo. Yo me quedaré aquí, feliz contemplando el retrato de Shelby durante una hora... o seis... o toda la vida —añadió, y se sentó en el sillón junto al cuadro, absorto y con los ojos nuevamente inundados de lágrimas que empezaban a caer por la mujer que había amado y nunca más volvería a ver.

Rachel se llevó a Quinn al dormitorio donde dormía antes y que en esos momentos estaba vacío.

—¿Crees que estará bien? —Rachel se mostró preocupada.

—Creo que ha tenido veintidós años para acostumbrarse a la idea de haber perdido a Shelby —contestó Quinn con delicadeza— Si te parece bien, me gustaría darle el retrato de Shelby. Le pertenece ¿no crees?

—Sí —contestó la morena, casi sin aliento al comprender lo que Quinn quería decir— ¡Claro que sí! Pero... creía que íbamos a cancelar la boda —Rachel la miró perpleja— Ya te dije que no te crearé dificultades...

—Pero yo sí —la interrumpió Quinn con su mirada dorada fija en los ojos color chocolate de ella— Rachel no quiero terminar como Andrew, enamorada de una mujer el resto de mi vida, pero sin ella.

—Ya lo sé —reconoció Rachel— Y por eso acepté anular el compromiso y olvidar nuestro matrimonio. Sé que Marley y tú os vais a reconciliar...

—¿Marley? —preguntó Quinn bruscamente— ¿Qué demonios tiene Marley que ver en todo esto?

—No fue mi intención, pero escuché vuestra conversación telefónica anoche —Rachel tragó con dificultad— Y sé que ella es la razón por la que ya no te interesa un matrimonio de conveniencia conmigo. Las dos queréis estar juntas y vais a hablar cuando vuelvas a Nueva York.

Quinn la miraba perpleja. ¡Por eso, después de haber hecho el amor tan salvajemente, Rachel se había marchado al otro dormitorio a dormir aquella noche! Y era el motivo por el que estaba tan dispuesta a anular la boda.

¡Pensaba que ella seguía enamorada de Marley!

—Rachel —Quinn respiró hondo— Marley se volvió a casar hace un año y es muy feliz. Anoche me llamó para decirme que era tan feliz que quería compartir conmigo la noticia del nacimiento de su hija —observó la reacción de Rachel— Supongo que debería habértelo contado, pero cuando volví al dormitorio te habías marchado, y por la mañana... bueno, ya sabes cómo hemos estado esta mañana.

—¿Marley ha tenido una hija? —Rachel la miraba incrédula.

—Sí —asintió Quinn con un atisbo de esperanza— Rachel, sé que te costará creerme después de cómo me he comportado —sacudió la cabeza contrariada— pero la única mujer con la que quiero estar, la única mujer que amo, que amaré jamás, eres tú.

—¿Tú me...? —la incredulidad de Rachel se convirtió en asombro.

—Sí —aseguró— Creo que me enamoré de ti hace seis semanas. Durante los dos últimos años, cada vez que me relacionaba con una mujer, la olvidaba en cuanto me daba la vuelta —admitió con tristeza— Pero tú... tú eres diferente. No hice más que pensar en ti durante cinco semanas, seis si contamos la semana después de que trajera el retrato. Incluso entonces sabía que necesitaba verte nada más llegar a Londres. Porque, de algún modo, te habías metido dentro de mí.

—Pero el retrato lo cambió todo... —Rachel se humedeció los labios, incapaz de creerse lo que oía.

—Porque soy una idiota —admitió Quinn— Porque no te creí cuando me dijiste que no eras tú. ¡Era igual que tú! Era la persona con la que había pasado la noche, la que ardía en mis brazos, la que me obsesionaba de día e invadía mis noches —sacudió la cabeza— Al ver el cuadro e imaginarme al hombre que lo había pintado mirándote y viendo lo que yo había visto, tocándote como yo te había tocado... Estaba tan furiosa que me cegó la ira cuando te volví a ver —admitió.

¡Quinn se lo decía en serio!

—¿Y ahora? —insistió Rachel sin aliento— Ahora que sabes la verdad, me liberas de nuestro compromiso y accedes a cancelar la boda...

—Intentaba hacer lo correcto —Quinn sonrió con tristeza— Me di cuenta de que te había obligado a aceptar por culpa de mi error al pensar que intentabas atraparme quedándote embarazada a propósito. Y estaba equivocada, Rachel. Ahora sé que el embarazo te sorprendió tanto como a mí. Peor aún, seguramente estabas aterrorizada. ¡Y yo me he comportado como una imbécil contigo! —murmuró contrariada.

—Ya, pero ¿y ahora? —volvió a insistir Rachel.

—Ahora, tras escuchar a Andrew, tras oírle describir su amor por Shelby y el infierno que vive desde que la perdió, he decidido que, para no volverme loca, tengo que olvidarme de hacer lo correcto —dijo con determinación— No quiero convertirme en alguien como Jacob o como Andrew, con una vida vacía y sin amor porque he dejado marchar a la mujer que amo sin siquiera intentar demostrarle lo que la quiero y anhelo estar con ella. Aunque me lleve meses, o incluso años, voy a conquistarte, Rachel Berry —la atrajo hacia sí— Te conquistaré, te enamoraré. Te amo tanto, te necesito tanto, que no puedo dejar que te marches. ¿Me dejarás intentarlo, Rachel? —la apretó con fuerza— ¿Me darás una oportunidad para conquistarte, para cuidarte, para amarte?

Rachel casi se echó a reír ante lo ridículo de la pregunta. Ella la amaba tanto que separarse de Quinn había sido como una pesadilla de la que nunca podría despertar.

—No, creo que no, Quinn —dijo Rachel emocionada— No, te equivocas —aclaró al ver la palidez que asomaba al rostro de Quinn— Quiero decir que ya te amo —sonrió— Te he amado durante meses, antes de que me dirigieras la palabra por primera vez —admitió— Y si a ti te parece bien, me gustaría seguir adelante con la boda.

—¿Rachel…? —Quinn la miraba incrédula.

—¡Te amo, Quinn! —por fin podía decirlo en voz alta y permitir que su amor se reflejara en su mirada y su rostro— Te amo y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo.

—Eternamente —Quinn la miró y habló con voz entrecortada— No estoy dispuesta a aceptar menos que eso.

—Eternamente —repitió ella con una gran sonrisa— Yo tampoco estoy dispuesta a aceptar menos

—Prometo que te haré la mujer más feliz del mundo —le aseguró Quinn— y a nuestro bebé también. Te quiero —dijo sellando su promesa con un beso que fue escalando en intensidad.

Y en ese momento, Rachel supo que jamás la dejaría ir.

* * *

Dos semanas después, Quinn y Rachel se casaron, en una ceremonia bastante discreta a la que sólo acudieron sus familiares y amigos más directos.

Quinn insistió en celebrar una gran boda, con medios de comunicación incluidos. Quería que todo el mundo supiera que se iba a casar con Rachel Berry, la mujer de su vida y futura madre su hijo. Pero la morena se las arregló para convencerla de que no era necesario todo eso.

La celebración tuvo lugar en uno de los jardines de la mansión que Quinn, finalmente, había comprado a las afueras de Londres y que sería la nueva residencia Fabray-Berry.

Siete meses después, Quinn y Rachel dieron la bienvenida al mundo a sus dos pequeños, Sophie y Luca. Dos niños sanos, de cabellos oscuros como Rachel, y ojos dorados como Quinn. Rachel no tuvo ninguna complicación durante el parto, hecho que Quinn agradeció. La rubia estuvo de los nervios durante los últimos meses de gestación.

Tres meses después, la morena se encontraba en el gran sillón de la habitación de los pequeños, mirándoles dormir, sin poder creer cómo había cambiado su vida en el último año.

Agradeció haber confiado en Quinn después de todo lo sucedido, porque después de todo ese tiempo, su amor no hizo más que aumentar cada día que pasaron juntas.

Y lo seguiría haciendo eternamente.

_~ FIN ~_

* * *

**¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? **

**Sí, ya sé que muchas queríais que esto fuera más largo. Ahora mismo no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir una prolongación de esta historia, así que prefiero dejarla así a teneros a la espera indefinida de algún otro capítulo... ****Pero bueno, tranquilas porque tengo más historias para compartir :p**

**De nuevo, MUCHAS GRACIAS por leer, comentar, seguir y marcar como favorita esta historia :)**

**Esta semana estaré subiendo un nuevo fic, así que... ¡nos leemos pronto! ;)**


End file.
